Life in Slumper
by Kya-Healing Every Day
Summary: Life was calm and easy for four simple 10th graders. At least until a portal to their favorite Anime opened then it was Hell. Now they have to juggle their regular lives, families, friends and stay alive! Gaaraxoc Kakashixoc Sasukexoc KibaxocxNeji Itachixoc DISCONTINUED
1. Our Bond

Megan: So as you can see I have written a new version of Four Girls Two Worlds. This is new for me…. I lost a friend and found contact with a new one, Tempany! My awesomest, bestest British friend from England!! Okay so on with the story……. Kira?

Kira: Jes?

Megan: …

Dakota: Kira do the disclaimer.

Kira: Okay! Megan owns nothing. I own Slumper and Kira. Kota owns herself. Megan owns herself. And Tempany owns herself.

Megan: This story is in Third Person at first. Oh and be warned appearances have changed a little as have personalities… If you read Four Girls you might understand why. Another Warning, this story will either be in Third person or my POV. The others don't really want to help.

* * *

Chapter One

Our Bond

In the small town of Slumper, Wisconsin lives four girls, all of which are getting ready for school at this very moment. First we have Kira Patterson, the youngest of her small group. Then, two blocks to the left from her is Dakota Baker, the oldest. About fifteen blocks north is Megan James, the mother to her friends. Next door is Tempany Turbo, the animal lover.

If you look in the second story window on the left side of the white three bedroom house Kira lives in, you will see Kira sleeping as her mother tries to get her up. All of this fails until her mother pulls the blankets off the bed. Kira gets up and starts to go to the bathroom. She emerges from the door in a dark green Simple Plan tee and a pair of blue jeans, brushing her blonde hair. She then runs out the door with a white jacket and green backpack.

Now if we move on to Dakota's red one story two bedroom house. Dakota is seen in the left window putting on her black dress and leggings. She moves to the other side of the room to do her black hair in a pony-tail as her dad comes in. He talks to her and she replies and then she kisses him good-bye. You can see her as she walks into the living and kisses her mother as she grabs her black wheeled bag from the dining room. She exits her home as Kira walks up to her.

Moving on to Megan's house, we should find her in her room on the right side of the second story of the white three bedroom house, but instead we find her in the kitchen making breakfast. Her outfit consisted of a dark blue long sleeved shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. Her hair is put up in pig-tails. A knock is heard on her door and she opens it to find Tempany.

Tempany is holding a red backpack over one shoulder as she puts her long dirty blonde hair in a braid, only to have Megan finish it in the doorway. A white Metallica tee and black jeans is Tempany's outfit today. Tempany puts her bag on the couch and starts to help Megan cook and prepare the meal as well as the lunches. Just as they finished packing the lunches into Megan's white backpack, Kira and Dakota entered the house. All four girls start to eat the breakfast that was prepared.

Megan POV

"Okay so this week right?" Dakota asked as she put a spoon full of scrambled eggs in her mouth.

"Yes, it would be best to do this after school though," Tempany said, getting up from the table.

"Don't worry about the plates, I'll get them later," I told her. Tempany nodded. (Here's a note Kira: Ki, Kir; Dakota: Kota, Kota-kun; Tempany: TP, Tem, Temp; Megan: Meg)

"Alright, but I'll help you later," TP assured me. I finished up my meal and picked up Kira's milk glass and cereal bowl.

Dakota grabbed her plates and put them in the sink. "We better get going… Unless you guys want to miss the last week of school," she said, grabbing her bag.

TP, Kir, and I all followed suit and started toward our school. All of us were happy. Today was going to be the last Wednesday of the school year. Then we would be able to do what we wanted… For the most part.

"Does anyone know what we're doing today???" Kira asked, shifting her bag to her other shoulder. Dakota looked up from the sidewalk and toward Tempany, both were confused.

"Today we're going to watch movies, if you passed your exams, if not you're redoing them," I told them as I looked at my notebook with the last weeks activities. I got three 'oh's in response.

We continued walking toward Slumper High for two more minutes until it came into view. At the site of the school, the race began. Long before High School, we would walk to school, and then when one could see it we would race to see who won. I was always last at first then I became faster, until I was either second or third.

As usual, Kira won. Dakota pulled a trick and came in second. Then TP and I tied for third. We laughed at each other, getting looks from our schoolmates. Then we headed for class. TP headed for English; Kira headed for the office to do her duties as Office ad; Kota and I headed for the library, to start a torture with Jack Davis, hotshot idiot who thinks that Dakota and I love because we're Library ads. Both, Dakota and I HATE him.

(For the sake of my story, Let us go on to Friday… And skip the rape attempts from Davis.)

I looked in the mirror at my image to see a young lady with blonde hair and hazel eyes (I do actually have blonde hair). I saw her in a pair of slimming blue jeans and a pink halter top, though you could easily see her blue and white Bikini top and short bottoms were on. I knew it was me but she didn't look like the girl I knew long ago. The one that started to like Anime when she was eleven. I had changed over the years.

I was happy that this year was Dakota's turn to pack our lunches for the picnic. I was running late today. That fact alone worried me, for the last time I was late was when I met Jack Davis. It was odd how my body could tell there was something wrong. All of us had ways of telling when something wrong was going to happen.

I looked over to the clock to see that I should be going over to Temp's house. I walked up to the white door of the light blue two story home for Tempany, her mother, father and older sister. Sara, Tem's mother, answered the door and told me she was in her room. I nodded out of manners more than acknowledgement for I knew she was there before I left. Her window right across from mine was a help.

I walked up the stairs to find Amy, Tem's older sister, running around the walk way. I waited at the top of the stairs, until she went into the bathroom, to walk across to TP's room. I knocked on the door before I opened it. Inside I saw her rock 'n roll posters, as well as her wall of anime posters.

I looked around the white walled room at her furniture. I knew this room by heart. The red and black comforter covered full sized bed on the west wall is positioned so she could lay on it and still see me through the window. Her second bed under the main one, for easy reach when sleepovers are coming up. Her TV is on the left side of the window on the black stand. On the right side of the window is a book shelf, used for Manga and Anime movies. On the north wall is her closet, with her body length mirror next to it. On the other side of the room is her black and red vanity, where Tempany has her make-up and hair ties.

I watch her as she brushes her hair, as I walk in to sit on the bed. Her red laptop opened up to a music page with heavy metal music on. I head bang to the music for a song until Tempany starts to braid her hair. Then I stand and finish it for her.

"So, summer is finally here, can you believe it?" she asks me as I tie the red hair tie in her hair.

"No, I can't. Though there are a lot of things I can't believe," I tell her. She stands up nodding her head and I finally see her outfit.

She is donned in a white dress, though under you can clearly see her red one piece swimsuit. With her dirty blonde hair and greenish blue eyes, Temp was my best and oldest friend. We left her house and started walking toward Dakota's, though we weren't going the whole way.

At Kota's house we turned toward the small lake near our home. Gem Lake is where we are headed. It's a tradition to our group. Even when we were little our parents took us here on our last day of school. The lake was special to us. It held sentimental value to the four of us.

"Hey guys, how's the scale?" I asked as we walked.

"Well I got up for once," Kira shrugged. Dakota looked up at me for a second.

"My back hurt today," she told us as she thought.

Temp looked at Kota, then Kira, then to me, "If I remember, you were running late today Meg, and I preferred a cold shower this morning. I nodded and thought about this. All of us had a feeling something was going to happen, though none of us knew what to expect.

Dakota sighed, "Let's forget it for now and enjoy the day. If something happens we know to be cautious."

I nodded to Kota's words. As always, she understood more than I did on encounters. No matter the problem, she knows if we can do something about it.

Once that conversation was over, Kira started to talk about summer plans. She and Tem got into the conversation, but Dakota and I stayed silent. It was easy to tell they were trying to get our minds off of the future.

Our mothers were all friends long ago, so it was natural that we act like them with one another. I was similar to my mother by my humor and easy-going personality, though I was more similar to my father when thinking about something that bothered me. Tempany is as her mother is, a strong young woman that can easily help those in need. Kira, though she'll never admit it, is similar to her mother in the way she talks and tries to make everything alright again. Dakota is very much like her mother, for she is always open on her opinion and believes that if you wish for something, it will come true.

The bond we four share is one for at least one generation, but I never thought something like this would change us so much. I wonder if our bond can survive this. Will it break like all things do? Or will it hold, if just for a few more years?


	2. Beginning to Understand

I know I ended the first chapter suddenly, but I got writer's block as I was writing and I really wanted to put it up, so I put the last of my brain power together to get a somewhat good ending. Again I am sorry.

Chapter Two

Beginning To Understand

Third Person

As the four girls arrive at the beach side, in a world in another dimension a group of three met up with one, while two fought with another watching. All activities were stopped as two beams of light shot down on each group, taking them to the forest near where our quartet sat eating lunch.

All seven were past out on the ground, most likely do to the trip to Gem Lake. One by one they awoke from their slumber. Staying close together, they started to look around.

Megan's Point of View

After arriving, Kira and Kota decided to swim. After taking off her black skirt and red shirt, Kota does a cannonball off the dock. Kira follows suit after removing her long green tee shirt and jean shorts. Tem and I start to set up our picnic near the rock hill, for shade later on.

After we finished, Tempany removes her outerwear and jumps into the lake. I laugh at Dakota's face from the splash. I stripe my clothes and jump in after them. We keep playing around until Kira's stomach growls. Tempany laughs and suggests we eat lunch. We all agree and proceed to get out of the water. As we eat Kira restarts the conversation on summer plans.

"So what are we going to do this summer?" Kira asks as she passes Tem the macaroni salad.

"Well, we have to go to the mall at least twice. Once for summer clothes and again for school clothes," Kota says, putting rice on her plate.

"I agree with that. Also we need to make an appearance at Rayven's party. She'll be mad if we don't," Tem said handing me her cup so I could fill it with Mountain Dew.

"That's true, but if so we'll have to go to the mall another time for party clothes. She said it was a big deal or something," I say, "I would also like it if we went to the Base. Is that okay?"

"Why not, I mean we still have to make that package to the troops. Are your dads still over there?" Kota asks TP and me. We nod. "Oh, sorry, sore subject," Kota apologies.

"It's cool, Dakota. It's easy to forget, even for us," Tem told her.

"Okay, so the mall, Ray's party, and then road trip to Scott Air Force Base in Illinois, is that all?" Kira asks. After thinking about what else we had to do, none of us had any idea, so we continued to eat.

"So, what are you two going to do if Davis sees you at the party?" Tempany asks. Both Dakota and I think about it.

"If he tries anything, I'll punch him. School's over so the authorities can bite my ass," Dakota answers.

"I'll most likely hide if I see him, that or leave. Rayven knows about the problem, she'll understand. Why?" I ask.

"I was just wondering if Kira and I had to cover for you," Tempany answers, putting her plate in the trash bag we brought. Dakota put her trash up as well. I did the same after I finished and started to clean up. Kira sat there eating for a few more minutes until all of the trash and containers were put up. Then she decided to put her food in the bag.

It had been an hour since Kota, Tem, and I finished eating and we started to swim again. Kira figured that she could get away with swimming within an hour of eating. She jumped in the lake and we start a game of chicken. I got on Tempany's shoulders and Kira got on Kota's. The game went well. I fell off once, as did Kira. Both of us were trying our hardest since we were only doing three games. It happened in slow motion; first I hit Kira's stomach. Then, out of reflex, she grabbed Dakota's head. Next, Dakota's footing slipped off the rock we had been standing on. The next thing I know, Tempany and I can't find them in the water.

Eventually, Dakota comes up. She's gasps for air as TP and I get her on the dock. Tempany goes back to look for Kira, and I try to sooth Dakota. She keeps spitting up water and I keep rubbing her back. Finally the water stops coming out of her lungs.

"KIRA'S GOT A CRAMP! I TRIED TO GRAB HER, but… but… I was loosing so much air. I couldn't grab her," before Dakota could even finish, she had tears running down her face.

I stood up so Tempany could see me. "Dakota says she got a cramp! Look under the water! AND HURRY!" I yelled for Tempany to hear. I watched as she dove into the water. I sat back down so I could help Dakota.

As I tried to comfort her, she yelled at me. "NO! Help Tempany! I'll be fine. We have to find her," Dakota ordered me. I nodded and dove into the lake. Tempany and I searched for a few more dives, until she got tired. I stayed out to keep looking, and she went to the dock to relax her muscles, if only for a little. I dove back under when she was on the wood.

As I went to get back up for air, I saw a light green shape on a rock. Realizing it was Kira's bathing suit I swam up to tell Tempany. I broke the surface of the water and looked for Tempany. I saw her on the dock, with a group of seven talking to her.

"HEY!" I yelled. I got everyone's attention, "She's on a rock! I can't reach her! Not without loosing all my air!"

A boy wearing a hoodie ran towards the lake. As he ran, he took off his jacket. Before it reached the ground, he was in the air. I started toward the dock as he dove into the water. I turned and waited for him to come up. My hopes were all on a boy I didn't know. I saw him break the surface and he started to swim towards me. I swam toward him and helped him carry Kira to the dock.

Tempany and a girl helped get Kira's body onto the dock. I swam toward the ladder to get up, and the boy followed me. As I got up I saw the group more clearly. The girl had a bluish black colored hair and whitish lavender eyes. The rest were male. I saw one adult. He had sliver/gray hair and wore a mask, but I could still see one of his dark eyes. There was a boy helping Tempany and the girl. At first I thought he was a girl, with his long brown hair, but I soon realized it was a boy. He had the same whitish lavender eyes as the girl. Two boys were helping Dakota walk over to Kira. One had blonde hair and I could clearly see he had blue eyes. The other boy had black hair and, from what I could see, dark colored eyes. The boy that got Kira had gotten up and I only saw his brown hair. I looked around to see the last boy standing at the beginning of the dock. He had blood red hair, and, unfortunately, he turned toward me so I turned away before I could see his eyes.

I walked over to Kira and stood next to Dakota. Her tears hadn't stopped, but she wasn't sobbing now. I looked at Kira's body and waited. I looked at my watch. It had been only two minutes, though it felt like eternity. I looked back at the small group working on making Kira breathe. I looked at each and every one of them. The boy's eye showed that he seemed to believe she wasn't going to make it. The dark haired girl's eyes and face showed utter fright, but I still saw determination in them.

I felt my eyes begin to water, and I had to walk away. My tears were only going to make things worse. So I walked toward our stuff. I got a couple towels and walked back over to the dock. I got on my knees as I reached Kira. I put a towel over her legs, stomach, and I wrapped one around her head. I stood back up and walked over to the old willow. I brushed the leaves away and walked over to the trunk. There my tears burst from me.

It felt like I was a kid again. Back when we first moved here. Tempany was still in England, and I missed her. I was only five then. My first day of kindergarten hadn't gone very well. There was a boy named Drew Richards that wouldn't stop teasing me. Before school ended I went to the bathroom and climbed out to the playground. Once my feet hit the ground, I was running toward the forest. Once I found the lake, I didn't stop running. I was crying, and I ran into the willow's protective covering. I stopped running, for some reason I still don't understand, and sat down and cried.

In the middle of the night, my dad found me there. I was cold, scared, tired, and hungry. He took me home and I didn't go to school for the rest of the week. My mom got me into a new class, and I went back to school. I haven't had a class with Drew Richards since then. I felt like the little girl that didn't stop running until her legs fell off.

I heard the sound of the leaves being moved and looked up. I saw Tempany as she walked toward me. She sat down and hugged me. I cried in her shoulder as we sat there. I don't know how long we were there, but I heard the leaves move and looked up. The adult was standing there. From the crinkle in his eye, I figured he was smiling. Tempany helped me up and we stared at him for a few seconds.

"She's okay. Amazingly she survived," he told us. Tempany and I squealed and ran toward the dock.

"Is it true? Kira? Are you okay?" Tempany asks as she reaches Kira. I stop beside her and see our friend laughing at us.

"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" Kira mocked. I fell to my knees and hugged her. She acted like it burned and Dakota laughed at us. I let go and Tempany helped Kira stand.

When I looked over at the girl, I saw that she was out of breath. It worried me, but then the boy with whitish eyes helped her stand. I figure that he had it handled and let it be. Dakota was apologizing to Kira for letting her fall.

"It's okay Kota. It was my fault anyway. I was the one who swam after I ate," Kira said.

Tempany smiled and told her, "Well if it weren't for that group, you would… Hey, where did they go?"

As we looked around we noticed that the group was gone. Kira shrugged. I figured she would just laugh but instead she yelled.

"THANK YOU! WHOEVER SAVED ME!" she yelled out to the forest. I laughed at her.

We stood there for a few seconds before hearing a reply. "YOU'RE WELCOME!" a voice said. Hearing it made us all laugh.

We stood on the docks for a few more seconds before Tem decided we needed to go home. We all dried off and put our over clothes back on. Dakota grabbed the picnic basket and we headed to Kira's house.

It was sunset by the time we got there. Kira's parents were on the deck and her little siblings were out at friend's houses. That was why we were going here tonight. Kota's little brother is staying at her house so we couldn't go there. Amy was having a sleep over, so that was out. My mom was going to be staying home all night, so we wouldn't be able to have privacy. Kira's mom had been waiting for us to get back before they left for my house.

Kira went to the kitchen to make us some snacks. We got up to Kira's room and Kota went right to her closet, which held all of her Anime. Temp started to change into the clothes she had over here. I started to take my top off when we heard a scream from downstairs.

Kota was the first to act. She grabbed the bat Kira kept under her bed and started to go downstairs. Tem started to follow her, with only her bathing suit on. I ran into Kira's parents' room and found her dad's knife and ran down the stairs.

I reached Kota and Tem at the bottom of the stairs. Kota was looking around the doorway into the living room. She made a sign for us to go and Tem and I quietly ran to the kitchen door. Kota kept her back to us as I opened the door slightly.

When I looked inside I saw Kira against the cabinet while a man in black stood in front of her. I made a sign behind my back for 'one man one shot'. I moved to have my back to the door while Kota moved to take her shot. I looked around the living room to see if there were any weapons for Temp, but as I looked toward the door, I was hit in my head. It wasn't enough to knock me out, but it was enough to make me fall.

Third Person

As Megan fell, the second man attacked Dakota and Tempany. He ran into the kitchen and spoke to his comrade. Kira stayed silent as Dakota started to stand. Tempany was knocked out and Megan was still on the ground. Dakota ran into the kitchen, hoping to help Kira, but ended up getting hit as soon as she entered.

Megan saw the second man walk towards her friend and made a brake for the front door. She got to the door as the second man started running for her. Megan opened the front door and left it open as she waited outside with the storm door open. When the man got to the doorway she slammed the storm door in his face. The glass shattered everywhere. This stunned the man long enough for Megan to get around the house to the backyard.

Once there she climbed the ladder the girls had put there to help them get to the roof. Megan took the first ladder and pushed it away from the side of the house. Then she started to climb up the steps they had created when they were in middle school.

About halfway up she looked down to see the man looking for her. She kept climbing until she saw the top of the roof. She looked back down to find the man at the bottom of the house. She scrambled up the last few steps. She peeked over the side to see the man jump the two story building in one jump.

Megan screeched and ran up to the middle of the roof. The man landed and started walking toward Megan. For every step he took she took one backwards. Eventually she ran out of room and stood on the edge of the roof.

Megan POV

_I know I have to do something. My plan to get help is down the drain... What can I do now?_

I looked around hoping to find something to use for protection, but found nothing. The man was getting closer and the space between us was smaller than ever. I worried about my friends and about myself.

_Is this it? Kira has a near-death experience just to die later the same night. Well that's nice._

I heard something behind me as the man got within grabbing distance. Out of reflex I jumped back..., off the roof. I closed my eyes and let the air pass around me. I hoped the others were alive.

_Maybe Dakota and Kira got the other guy. Then I was able to help, just not the way I wanted. Oh well they're okay at least._

I felt the impact with the ground. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and then reopened them to see someone above me. I felt the ground move underneath me while someone had their hands on my chest. I looked over at the person whose hands were on my chest to see the girl from earlier.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked. I looked toward the other person to see the boy with red hair from the docks. I could see his eye color now. It was a bright sea-foam green color though it wasn't exact. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked again.

I had forgotten about his question. I didn't know whether my voice was working so I just nodded. He acknowledged the answer and looked up at the girl. I looked over at her as well, and she started to remove her hands.

"I think she'll be fine... For now at least. We're going to have to watch her though," she said. The boy nodded and I felt as if we were moving. She turned to me and smiled, "I'm sorry, we didn't introduce ourselves back at the lake. My name is Hinata and this is Gaara."

I felt like I knew the names, but it didn't click. I controlled my emotions and only showed understanding. She smiled at me again before the boy, Gaara, spoke.

"Why aren't you talking? You yelled at us before," he stated. He was now standing.

I took in a breath of air, but felt the wind strike my throat. I started to cough and turned over so as to not choke. I felt Hinata rub my back while I coughed.

"It's alright you know. Your friends are okay. The others got there before we found you," she told me. I turned back around as the coughing calmed. I smiled at her and nodded.

"It means 'thank you'," I heard TP's voice say.

I looked up and saw her level with us. I smiled and quickly got up and attacked her. She fell to the ground while we wrestled on the dirt. Though we were just messing around, soon after we started we had to stop for fear of getting hurt.

"Yeah, smart you two, wrestle right after you get hurt," Kota said as she looked down at our panting forms.

Tem and I looked at one another and smiled. We both grabbed one of Dakota's legs and pulled her down. As she went down, we jumped up to stand. Temp and I jumped back before Kota could hurt us. Before I landed my jump I started to cough. In doing so I started to fall. Instead of hitting the ground, someone caught me. I looked up and saw the boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

He helped me up and I looked to see TP had been caught by the boy with black hair. She was smiling at me. I knew I had looked like an idiot.

"Well how about we go inside before someone comes to see who we are," someone said. I looked over to see the oldest of the group standing against the wall, reading some book.

Everyone started to go inside Kira's house. Kira and Kota were in front while Tem and I were next to the boys who had caught us. I looked over at Tempany as she looked at me and we both started to run. We got up to Kota as she opened and door and Kira let us keep running, only to follow after us.

I know it's weird. I didn't put any thought until the last part, but I decided you needed to know what she was thinking. I know that she should remember who they are but it's not on the top of her concern so she lets it slide. Thanks for reading.


	3. Finding the Truth

Last time: Kira almost died, but was saved by a group of strangers. The girls went to Kira's house only for Kira to be attacked in her kitchen. Megan got one of the two attackers away from her friends, only to fall off the roof. She was saved by two of the strangers, Hinata and Gaara. Now Megan, Kira, and, Tempany are having a race into the house.

Chapter Three of Life in Slumper

Finding the Truth

Megan POV

Tempany passed me as we curved to go into the kitchen. Kira was right behind me as I entered the room. I stopped right before I hit the counter, only to have Kira push me into it. We laughed as Kota walked in. She shook her head as she got the tea kettle down from the cupboard.

Kira's laughter quieted to giggles as she got enough cups for everyone to have tea. Tempany helped me get some rice made, since there wasn't enough ramen. TP and I cut up some chicken, as Kota got the milk and sugar out. How she knew I was going to want some I may never know.

Kira got a skillet out so we could make the chicken fried rice. Tempany put the rice in and the soy sauce as the boy with long brown hair walked in. Kira looked at him and looked away, though I could clearly see the blush on her face.

"What exactly are you doing in here?" he asked.

I looked at him like he was stupid. "We're cooking. You know, food to eat. It's rude not to," I said. Kira giggled as I finished. I saw Dakota shake her head as she lead the boy out of the kitchen.

After they left, Tempany burst into laughter. Kira followed soon after, and then all I could do was laugh. For some reason we all thought he would have known what he was saying.

Kota came back in the room and we all stopped laughing. She was mad, it was easy to see. She pointed to Tempany and then the door. Temp got the message and left. Kira left too, knowing she was next to leave. I stood there, alone, watching Dakota for any sign of her attacking. Instead she sighed and started to put the chicken in the skillet.

I stood still for a moment before she spoke. "The older man is named Kakashi. I heard the girl say she was Hinata and that the red head was Gaara," she stated. I nodded my head.

She stopped what she was doing and looked at me. "Something abut them feels weird. I guess the only thing we can do is hope for the best," she sighed. I knew it bothered her as much as it bothered me that we couldn't figure out why they seemed so familiar, but for now I dropped it.

The food was done, so Kota got the tray ready to serve. I got the kettle on another tray with the cups, sugar, and milk for tea. We took the food and drinks out to the kitchen to see everyone laughing. I smiled and looked at Tem. She shook her head, meaning that I didn't need to worry about the conversation. I poured the tea for Tem, Kira, and myself. Kota then served everyone else.

"So, what exactly are your names?" the older man, Kakashi, asked.

I saw Kota's head fall as Tempany and I shared a look. Kira jumped up and ran to her bedroom. I couldn't help myself, I laughed. Tempany followed in my laughter. By the time Kira got back, I was on the floor with Tem, trying to breathe.

"What happened to them?" Kira asked, tilting her head. Kota just shook her head. Kira shrugged and put the video that she had gotten into the VCR. Tem and I had stopped laughing as the video started.

'Is this thing on? Meg how do you know if it's on?' Kota's voice said.

'Here. Give it to me, Dakota. The little red light is on. So it's recording,' I said.

'Are you really filming this Megan? I thought it was just an idea, not a video,' a girl with long black hair said. She smiled as the camera turned to face her.

'Kira brought it not me, Rayven. Besides I want something to remember everyone by. We could even make copies and sell them on the internet.'

'Yeah and who would buy it? An idiot?' Tempany said as she came into view.

'Oh shut up Tempany!' Dakota yelled as she hit Tempany's arm. The camera moved to show a boy with long brown hair. He smiled at the camera, as he stood up.

'Wes, what are you doing?' I asked. At that moment Dakota had turned off the T.V.

"So now you know that I'm Dakota Baker," Kota said as she grabbed the tray and dishes.

"I'm Kira Patterson, but you can just call me Kira," Kira said as she giggled.

"My name is Tempany Turbo, but most people call me Temp or Tem or just Tempany. Some people call me TP at times," Tempany said, "and this is Megan James. She doesn't like to introduce herself, so I do it for her."

I waved to them as I took the video upstairs to Kira's room. When I got there I saw that the room was trashed. I shook it off because Kira had come up here for the video anyway. I started cleaning when I saw the thing I feared most. I screamed.

I heard footsteps on the stairs. I had fallen back onto the bed. The first to enter the room was Kakashi. He looked about the room trying to find what scared me. Next came Tem, she looked around the bed until she found it........................... The spider.

I watched her carefully as she took it to the window. Kota had already gotten it open, so Tempany just threw it outside. Kira was behind me giggling. Tem came over to me and sat on the bed. Kota went over to Kira, and from what I heard, hit her on the head.

I sighed, it was gone. Tempany smiled at me while shaking her head. I knew I had made a fool of myself. Dakota came in front of me and sat on the bed. She knew I wasn't going to touch the ground for a few hours, so I climbed onto her back. I felt like a little kid, but I couldn't help it; Arachnophobia is one of my only fears.

Kota carried me downstairs and sat me on the love seat, next to the boy who had saved Kira. Hinata looked at us. The blonde boy laughed when Kakashi told them what happened. I knew that I was blushing.

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun, you shouldn't laugh at her," Hinata stuttered.

Hearing her say those words, made something click in my head. I glanced at Kota to see it clicked in her as well. Tem came into the room with my medicine. Even though I knew I needed it, I jumped off the couch. I spooked the boy that was sitting next to me.

Kota and I both ran up to Kira's room. Once there, Kota stopped at the door. Even with my fear, I ran to the closet. I started going through the shelves. I was looking for a set of movies. When I found them I took them to Kota.

Together we carried the stack downstairs, into the living room. I set my half on the coffee table and picked up my favorite out. It was 'Naruto the Movie 2: Legend of the Stone of Gelel.' I showed the movie to Kira, who had sat down next to me, and she gasped. Tempany got down to see what surprised us so much. I looked over at Dakota and saw she was looking at the first Uncut Box Set of the first Naruto series.

Tempany took out the second Box Set. I watched as she took out one of the discs and played it in the DVD player. She took the remote off the end-table and played one of our favorite episodes, number 23. She skipped some of it, so it showed the Rookie Nine, the Sand Siblings, and all of the other genin trying out for the Chunin Exams.

I looked around at the group. We already knew the names of Kakashi, Hinata, Gaara, and overheard Naruto's name. We knew that Hinata was the only girl and the heir to the Hyuga family's Main Branch. Sabaku no Gaara was once a killer but had changed and would become Kazekage, if he wasn't already. Kakashi Hatake was the Copy-Cat Ninja, the sensei of team seven. Lastly there was Naruto Uzumaki, the star of the t.v. Show and a very strong boy with the nine-tailed fox inside of him.

That left three others. I looked over to the boy that had saved Kira, his name came to me easily, Kiba Inuzuka. Next I looked over to the wall, where the over two were sitting. The boy that looked like a girl was Neji Hyuga, Hinata's cousin. The last boy was Sasuke Uchiha, one of the last Uchiha's alive.

I know it sucks but I'm having finals next week and state tests have put me on hold. So sorry! Once school's over with, I'll start chapter four. I have a school trip one week after the end of school so please be patent (sp) with me....


	4. Everything Comes Together

Last time: Everyone got better reacquainted. The girls introduced themselves. Megan found a spider in Kira's room and freaked. Kota and Meg realized why the group seemed familiar.

I know this is not out when I said it would be, but Summer is just not working with me. I've been sick and all this stuff with my trip got way out of hand. I had to clean my room then the living room, then I did all of my laundry. Okay so I had it easy, but I was still pretty busy. Any who- On with the Fourth Chapter of Life in Slumper!

Chapter Four

Everything Comes Together... Almost

Third Person

The ninja were shocked at first at what they saw, but then Tempany and Dakota started to explain to them what they thought was going on. It seemed to make some sense. The questions on everyone's mind was simple; how did they get here and how did they get back?

While some of the ninja group dwelled on those questions, Dakota and Kira started to clean up the shattered glass from when Megan ran from the second attacker. Megan spoke to Hinata about what happened before they woke up in Slumper's Crystal Forest. Tempany sat on the love seat in her own thoughts.

Megan's POV

I was speaking to Hinata when I heard Kakashi speak. "Is something on your mind?" he asked.

I turned to see who he was talking to. I saw TP look up and waited for her to answer. "I was just wondering, where are you guys going to stay? With the door smashed, we're going to have to tell Kira's parents what happened, but then there's the question of where you guys and girl and going to stay," when she finished, there was a hush over the room.

"Well," I started as I stood, "if you're all up for it, we could have you stay with us. I mean, I don't think my mom would mind. We have a spare bedroom.

"Temp, your mom might not be so cool with the guys in the house thing, but you never know. Kota should be able to have someone in her brother's room or something. And Christie is always saying that Kira needs to have help around the house."

Everyone seemed to stop and think about my plan. Kota kept sweeping the glass, but Kira seemed to be deep in thought. I could see the light blush on her cheeks as she thought. Tem stayed seated on the love seat. I myself stood up and walked over to the window.

The sun had already started to set when we got home, but I could still see the light it held. A pink tint was over the yard, as I looked out it. I heard someone move behind me but ignored it. If we did hope to convince our mothers, we would already need a plan for living arrangements.

With two teenaged girls in the house, Sara wasn't going to let just any boy in the house. Amy's boyfriend had a limited time as it was, and Sara knew him. That would mean Hinata would have to stay there. That left six others for three houses.

As I thought I bit my lower lip. It's an old habit of mine. I always did it if I couldn't figure something out. I felt a hand be placed on my shoulder and looked over to see Kira.

"Watcha thinkin about?" she asked.

"If we want this plan to work, we'll need an idea of who's going where," I explained, "Sara won't want any boys in the house so that means Hinata would have to stay there. Now there are six other people and we have three houses; two per house."

"Then who's staying with who?" Sasuke asked.

"Well that's what was bugging me," I told him, after turning around.

"Well, I can't have animals in my house," Kota said, "My dad has allergies."

Kiba looked up and was about to say something, but Kira interrupted him. "I live too close to have animals either. So I guess Kiba has to live with you Meg."

I nodded. "My dad would freak if we had a grown man in our house; Sorry Kakashi, but that means you'll have to bunk somewhere else," I joked. Luckily it worked and many of the stressed out ninja in the room laughed.

"I don't think my parents would mind," Kota said through giggles. I watched as Kakashi nodded a little shocked.

"That leaves Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara," Tempany concluded.

"Separate Sasuke and Naruto," Kira laughed. Her comment brought many more laughs.

"So, Sasuke or Naruto will have to be Meg's second guest," Kota smiled.

"I think Sasuke should be with Megan!" Kiba exclaimed. His comment made me realize how close Sasuke and I were. I immediately moved over to sit next to Temp. Everyone laughed, even me and Sasuke.

"I think that's actually a good idea," Kakashi stated, "If Sasuke's with Megan-"

"And Tempany," Kira jutted in. Everyone starred at her. "What? Meg and Tem live right next to each other; just like me and Kota."

Kakashi nodded before he continued. "If their all together, Sasuke and Kiba can protect the girls."

"I guess so," Tem stated softly. I could see the light pink on her cheeks. "I think Neji should be in Kira's house," Tem said.

I looked over and saw the pink tint from earlier shoot up onto Kira's face. I could see Kakashi nod. "Then Naruto and Gaara are left," Kota commented.

"So are we playing 'Not It'?" Tem asked Kira and Kota. Both nodded.

"Alright," I started, "One. Two. Three."

"Notit!"

"Notit!"

Both girls laughed and looked to me and Temp for the verdict. I looked at Tem and we nodded. "The winner is," I started.

"Dakota Barker!" Tempany finished. I heard Kira groan.

"So what do-does tha-that mean?" Hinata asked.

"It means that Gaara is going to be in Kota's house and Naruto will be in Kira's," Temp explained.

"Wait! That means they were seeing who would have Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No," I told him, "The point of the 'Not it' game is to see who _doesn't_ have to do something."

"In this case, it was to see who _wouldn't_ have to have you in their house," Kota stated. Naruto stood shocked.

I couldn't help but to giggle. Naruto was shocked, but you could still see the amusement in his eyes. Everyone was laughing and talking for about an hour. At some point, we would have to go to my house. Dakota's mom, Sara, and Christie were all at my house while the two dad's were with Kota's little brother at the mall or something.

"I think we should talk to your parents now," I heard Neji suggest to Kira. I saw her nod and it seemed everyone was ready to go.

The girls and I went upstairs to get out of the clothes we never finished changing out of while the guys waited for us down in the main entrance.

I put on my gray tank top and a pair of blue jean shorts. Tem wore her red halter top and a pair of skinny dark blue jeans. Kira wore a overly large dark green T-shirt and a pair of booty shorts; she looked like she wasn't wearing any shorts. Kota put her dark red dress on and put a pair of low-cut jeans on.

Once we were all dressed, we headed out of the house with the ninja. The walk to my house was full of silence. No one talked. It seemed the ninja were more worried than we were.

When we got to my house, I broke the silence. "Okay guys, and Hinata, stay here. When we explain to our moms about you guys, one of us will come and get you," I told them. I opened the door and spoke again, though it was to my mom this time, "Hey, Mom! We need to talk to you!"

We entered the living room and I sat on the floor. My mom immediately sat straight up; she knew if I sat on the floor it was serious. Tempany sat next to her mom; Kir sat on the arm of the couch next to her mom; and Kota stayed next to me.

"What's wrong girls?" my mom asked, eyeing the cuts on my arms from the shattered glass.

"Um... Well," Kira started, "you know how we watch Anime right?"

"Of course," Christie groaned. She was the only one who openly objected to our hobby.

"If you girls want money," Sara started.

"No, mom, it's not like that!" Tem exclaimed.

"We've had a crazy day," Kota started, making all eyes turn to her. "When we were at the lake, Kira almost drowned," this caused a gasp from Christie, "but there was some people passing by and they helped us get her out of the water. We went to Kir's house and we were attacked there," this information caused my mom to take in a sharp breath, "We were banged up, and Megan had gotten one of them outside. The group from earlier saved us again. Then Meg and I realized something about them."

Our moms waited for us to continue. Dakota looked at me and I nodded. "One of the first Animes we ever watched is called Naruto. It's about a boy's life as a ninja, or as the show calls them, Shinobi," I started to explain.

"What does an Anime have to do with you girls getting hurt?" Sara asked.

"That's just it mum," Tempany answered, "they're outside right now. The group that saved us, is from the Anime Naruto."

Christie groaned. "Do you girls really think we're going to believe you?" she asked half-heartedly. Kira looked at her mom with disappointment; all Kira ever wanted was for her mom to accept her likes and dislikes.

"Hold on Christie, let the girls finish," my mom said. She looked towards me and Kota. "What you girls are saying, is that a group of people from this Anime, Naruto, are outside our door right now?" she asked. I nodded, unsure what she was thinking. "It's freezing out there! Go get them inside right now."

I smiled and nodded as I stood. I opened the door and let the ninja inside. I heard many gasps from the moms, but I didn't hear my mom. I walked back to the middle of the floor and sat back down.

My mom was looking at each of the ninja with a curious eye. Sara was listening to her daughter name each one in turn. Kota's mom, Becca, was watching Kakashi; I knew she realized that he was one of the ones she heard us talking about. Christie, well, Christie was just shaking her head.

After Tem had introduced everyone, we waited for one of the moms to say something. Sara looked thoughtful; my mom and Becca were watching me and Kota; Christie was the first to speak.

"Is this like that thing you girls did one year? What was it? Cosplay? Did you ask them to dress up? Is this some sort of a joke?" she stood up as she continued to rant.

"Oh would you shut up, Christie!" Becca yelled, "The girls aren't lying! If they were joking, Megan or Kira would have broken down in a fit of laughter by now. They're telling the truth. I've seen pictures of these people before; and so have you! The girls have shown us pictures before."

Christie was silent. "She right," my mom agreed, "Megan wouldn't joke around like this; not with her father gone right now. Kira would have laughed at your reaction, not stay silent. Tempany's the same as Megan; with everything going on with her dad, she wouldn't joke like this. Dakota's apathetic, yes, but she's not lying."

I saw Tempany smile as her mom started to talk. "The girls aren't lying to us, Christie, dear. If anything, they're afraid of our reaction, and you just let their fears come true," she said in her thick British accent. "Now I think we should let them finish. There seems to be more to the story than we've gotten."

I could tell that my group was smiling. Though Christie was always against us, the other moms always let us finish. I saw Kira take a breath, as she left her mother's side.

"We, the shinobi included, think that whoever attacked us will again," Kira spoke the one thing everyone never had the nerve to say. "Megan thought of an idea to make sure we're protected."

"It wasn't like that," I interrupted.

Kira glared at me but continued, "We already have a plan, so you don't have to worry about that. Meg's idea was that we would separate the ninja into our houses."

"No! I will not allow this!" Christie exclaimed.

Becca stood up and Christie became quiet once again. "What sort of plan have you girls come to?" she asked Dakota.

Kota nodded to her mother and began to talk, "Megan knew that Sara wouldn't want a boy in the house, so we thought that Hinata," Kota motioned to the shy girl, "would stay there. Now since dad can't have animals in the house, and Kiba has a dog, we thought that he would stay with Meg; also we thought it best if Sasuke stayed there as well," this time she didn't need to motion to the boys because they stepped forward at their names. I watched as my mom nodded in the logic in our words. "Now, since we thought that you, mom, would be alright with Kakashi staying in our house, he was planned on to stay with us."

"Though, if you don't approve, I will be fine somewhere else," Kakashi interrupted.

"Of course it's fine!" Becca exclaimed, "I wouldn't want you to be sleeping in the forest or something."

I heard Kira giggle, and Tem and I smiled. Kota continued, "Well then we thought Neji could help Kira, if Christie is okay with this," she added quickly, "That left Gaara and Naruto," my mom started to giggle. I had told her a lot about this specific tv show and she knew a little about every single one of the ninja as they were named. Kota smirked, "We wanted to keep the number as even as possible, so Kira and I played 'Not It' to see who would stay where. The outcome was good," she said this towards her mother, who was laughing slightly, "Gaara would stay with us and Naruto would be in Kira's house, if Christie is okay with this."

Sara spoke before Christie could even open her mouth, "Well, I think it's a good idea. I don't want the people who saved our daughters to be sleeping in tress." Tempany hugged her mom and Becca spoke next.

"My point exactly! If we left you all sleep outside, it would be the rudest thing we would've ever done in our life," she said, putting her arm around Kota, "Besides, to think what the girls would do if we said no," Kota moved away from her mom as she tried to snuggle to her. I laughed and stood up.

My mom stood as well and we stood next to each other as she spoke, "I'll say, I'm a little confused, but I trust our girls. If they trust you, I have no reason not to myself."

We watched as Christie looked from each of our moms. Finally. She spoke, "If my friends think it's a good idea, I can't just say no. I'll comply, but I don't like this one bit." Kira's face fell. "There won't be a slumber party at my house."

"Alright then, the girls will stay here tonight," my mom gave the alternative.

"I should get the beds ready at the house," Becca said, "Come on Christie, you lost this one."

"Beth," Sara started, "I hate to do this, but I think we should go over to my house."

"I agree. If you need anything, we're right next door," with that, we were alone in my house again.


	5. Mall Time!

Now on with the Fifth Chapter of Life in Slumper!

Mall Time!

AN: Okay just so you know there will be a guest appearance made by Ashley in this chapter! She and I have begun to become friends again and I'm putting her in this chapter! She has such a small role though, you may not know it's her...

Third Person

It hadn't even been two days since the ninja officially started to live with the girls. The girls had begged their mothers to let them get clothes for the ninja. Though Christie was against it, the other moms were allowing the girls to shop for clothes this weekend. Luckily Dakota, Megan, and Tempany now have their drivers licence.

On Saturday morning everyone piled into the black truck Sara was letting her daughter drive and the red SUV Dakota was to drive. Megan and Tempany sat in the front of the truck while Sasuke, Kiba, and Hinata sat in the back. The others were in a similar arrangement; though Kakashi sat up front with the dark haired girl whilst Kira sat in one of the middle seats with Neji, and Naruto and Gaara shared the back.

Tempany lead the vehicles up north to Ashland, the closest large city besides Mellen, but the girls thought Ashland would be a better place to find what they needed. (Ashland and Mellen are two real places; I've been to Ashland before and I know it's surrounded by forest, the main reason for my picking it.) The ninja were borrowing clothes from the families. Amazingly they found items that fit.

Kakashi was borrowing Tempany's dad's dark brown shirt and khaki pants. He wore a tan bandana over his face to hide both his mouth and eye. Sasuke wore an old concert tee borrowed from Megan's dad and a pair of baggy black pants that Amy (For those of you who forgot, it's Temp's sis) had in her closet. Naruto was wearing a yellow hoodie from Beth's many male clothes and sport shorts from Kevin, Kira's dad. Kiba was able to continue wearing his usually outfit, though we made him leave Akamaru at the house. Neji wore a pair of Trevor's, Dakota's dad, many black pants and a white button down shirt from Becca. Gaara was allowed to wear his usual pants but had to borrow one of Megan's baggy red shirts. Hinata was lucky, and they found she was the same size as Kira; she wore a light purple shirt and a pair of jeans.

In Tempany's truck, the girls had **Venessa Carlton** playing. While Dakota had **Paramore** softly in the background. There were many conversations going, but all were either about the shopping trip or what they were going to do later on in the summer. As Tempany reached city limits, Megan's phone started to go off. The song _'Comatose'_ by **Skillet** played, making the others in the vehicle fall silent.

Megan's POV

I answered my cell and said 'hello' though I already knew who it was.

"_Hey Meg, it's Ray! I thought I would just call and see what you were doing today, so what's up?_" the mechanicalized (s/p) voice of one of my friends, Rayven Fluer, said.

"Not much Ray; the girls and I are going to town to shop for summer clothes and stuff. You know how it is," I replied saying her name to let Tem know who I was talking to.

"_Oh, going to town, huh? I thought I saw the truck and SUV leave town_," I held my breath hoping she didn't ask who was with us, "_So, are you guys going to my party? I know Davis is going to be there, but you could still come._"

"We already talked about it; everyone is going, as far as we know. Though Kota and I might leave early if Davis gives us any trouble," I commented. It seemed strange a close friend wouldn't ask me a question that would give her the answers she surely wanted. With this in mind I tried my best to give as much information I thought we should give. "Actually, we're with some other friends. I don't know if they're going to the party, but you should meet them at one point."

Tempany looked over at me; I ignored her look, as Ray started to talk. "_Oh okay, well since you're busy, I'll let you go_," something in her voice told me that she understood.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later then?"

"_Later_," she echoed.

After I put my phone away Tempany started to talk. "I thought everyone agreed the fewer who knew about them the better off we were?" she speculated.

"We did Tem, and Rayven seemed to understand the need-to-know problem when I was talking to her. She didn't ask about them; I gave her information to keep her happy," I told her.

"Alright," the conversation ended as we entered the near-empty parking lot.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Kiba said from the back.

"Not really," Temp said, getting out of the truck. I giggled when Kiba glared at her.

When everyone was out, we tried to figure out how to do what needed to be done. We were trying not to let the guys go off on their own, but we needed clothes as well. No matter how it went, one of us would have to go with the boys. Hinata was going with us that was certain.

Finally a plan was made. It was about eleven fifteen, so we were going to split up to find things that the other gender didn't need to know about. At twelve thirty, we were going to meet back at the vehicles and leave the items there. Afterward, we were going to split up into smaller groups for the regular clothes. Though Kota wanted to use the already made house settings for the groups, Kira and I disagreed. If Temp was alone with just Hina to shop, it would be bad. Finally we all agreed on the groups and set off for the mall.

All the girls went around to our favorite stores and found undergarments and other feminine objects for Hina. We still had time so we headed for the bookstore. There, Tempany and Kira took Hinata to get some books for when we went out or she was just bored. Kota and I stayed and looked at the new manga that had come it.

None of us had ever actually read the Naruto manga, though we had thought about it before. Kota decided to see if she could do some research on jutsus for dimension travel. I on the other hand thought about buying the newest season of the Shippuden. It would help us with research as well, but I wondered how the others would react at seeing themselves on tv. My decision was unmade when we left, but I figured it would be cheaper at the usual store anyway.

Everyone went to the food court in the middle of the mall and ate. It was a fun time. Even with the ninja not being used to this kind of stuff, we all had fun. Every one of the ninja were afraid of trying the fast food. They kept telling another of them to eat it, then that one would tell another, and it just kept going! I really wanted to slap one of them. It was even funnier when Naruto told Gaara to eat the cheeseburger he got because no one had told him to before then. I loved the look on their faces when he just picked it up and started to eat.

It was crazy, but fun. After lunch, Tempany, Hinata, and Naruto went off together. The idea to have those three in a group was because Kira and Tem wanted Hina and Naruto to go out, though they said it was because the two stores Tem usually went to had similar stuff they would normally wear, which was true. Kota took Neji and Kakashi with her. They were together because of the similar styles between the two ninja. Kira took Kiba, mainly because she knew the side of the mall that had the pet stuff. That left me with Sasuke and Gaara.

I was taking them to Hot Topic and Spencer's, and any other store that they would want to go to. Walking through the crowds was fun. I lost Sasuke once; there were a bunch of freaky looking girls trying to find him too. Gaara was right behind me the whole time. Can you say weird? _Weird_.

I'm sitting on a bench, looking for Sasuke. Gaara is standing next to me, leaning on the huge pot. I'm worried about the young Uchiha. There are many girls in the mall that would act similar to his fangirls, though they would be scarier.

"Let's just go. If he wants to find us he can," Gaara huffed, braking my thoughts.

"Alright then, let's go," I said standing up.

Gaara nodded, and we set off again. When I looked behind me, I saw I had lost Gaara. _Just perfect. When I thought today couldn't get any better. I hope the others aren't having this much trouble._

I decided to keep going. Knowing those two they probably could find me with their eyes closed. I walked past a group of guys; they were most likely football players in high school. Their ages ranged, but they all had huge muscles. _I'm beginning to wish I hadn't worn my daisy duke shorts and pink one-shoulder shirt._ My thoughts were interrupted when one of the guys stepped in front of me.

"Hey baby," the guy who I figured was the quarterback said.

"Excuse me, I need to get though," was my attempt to get out of their sight. It failed.

"Awe, come on; hang with us for a bit," another boy said.

"I really shouldn't; my boyfriend wouldn't like it," my lie came easy. Dakota always told me to say I was taken when this stuff happened.

"I don't think he would mind. We can go get him; it'll be a group thing," the leader suggested.

"He doesn't like big groups."

"That's okay; some of us were leaving anyway," a larger boy said from behind me. I was trapped.

"Hey, leave her alone," I turned towards the voice to see Kota with Kakashi and Neji right behind her. Usually she was scary in her leather jacket and black jeans and boots, but with two really strong guys behind her, she was the scariest thing I was sure the football guys had ever seen.

I moved in-between the shocked guys and stood next to my friend. I smiled and waved a little. "It was nice to meet you," I said sweetly.

Kota turned around and I followed. Her arm went around me and she kissed my cheek. It was a joke, but the football players didn't know that. We walked over to Hot Topic and Kota stopped.

"Where are the guys?" she asked.

"I dunno. I lost Sasuke, then Gaara and I waited for him. Gaara said he would find us, then I lost Gaara," I explained.

"I see them," Neji said. I looked over to see him with his new sunglasses on. I looked at Kota, and she smiled.

"I bought him those so he could use him Byakugan without being noticed. Kakashi has an eye patch," I looked over at the older ninja and laughed. He had a turtle neck shirt and an eye patch on.

I looked back to where Neji was looking. A few seconds later, Gaara could be seen dragging Sasuke by the collar. I couldn't help but to laugh. Kota laughed as well. Neji chuckled, and Kakashi looked like he was smiling. Gaara threw Sasuke down at our feet. I could see Sasuke glare at him.

"Are you okay?" I asked getting down to my knees. Sasuke looked at me and his glare went away. "Come on, we have to get you some clothes."

I put my hand to help the ninja up, but he ignored it. Kota and the other two ninja left with simple waves, and I entered the store. Gaara and Sasuke went around the store and I looked around myself. I grabbed an InuYasha jacket and a pair of black pants and went to the cashier.

"Hi. Is this all?" the cashier asked.

"Well from me," I replied, "Those two over there are going to be checking out on me too."

"Would you like to wait for them," she asked. I nodded. "Alright then. Hey haven't you been here before?"

"Hm, well I come here every once and a while."

"I thought you looked familiar. You're one of the girls that bought the InuYasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Kekkaishi figures right?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, that was us," I told her.

"So what's up with you and those two Gaara and Sasuke look-alikes?"

"They're friends and in need of some clothes. They don't have that much money so I'm paying," I shrugged as Gaara put his stuff on the counter. He had three pairs of pants and at least five shirts. I also saw a hoodie in his stack.

"Cool! So, do you guys cosplay?" she asked.

"Yeah at times. We don't do it in public though," I told her.

"Awe, that would be so cool," she whined. Sasuke put his stuff on the counter, and she started to ring us up. Sasuke had a few T-shirts and a few long-sleeved shirts. He seemed to have gotten two pairs of shorts and a pair of pants. "So is that tattoo real?"

Gaara put his hand up to his mark and shook his head no. "It's a sticker," he told her. I was shocked he lied.

"Oh, where'd you get it?" she asked.

"We all got some stuff from a convention not long ago," Sasuke lied. I couldn't help but to smile.

Last night we had told the guys they would have to say a few lies about their ninja stuff. Conventions were the main lie. Kakashi was told to say he lost his eye in war.

"What convention?"

"I can't remember; we go to them when ever we can," Gaara replied, as she handed me the bags.

"Okay, come again!" she exclaimed after we left.

"Want me to take some of those?" Sasuke asked.

"Um, sure. Here you can take my bag," I said giving him the one bag.

As we continued to walk, I noticed someone slip their hand in my back-pocket. Looking behind me, I saw an old friend of mine. She smiled when I stopped.

"Hey! Oh my gosh! How are you?" I asked her.

"I'm good. Wow, that's a lot of stuff from one store, Meg. Are you alone?" she asked, putting a red strand of hair behind her ear.

"Huh?" I looked around, "Well there were two people with me. I hope they didn't get lost again."

"Hahaha! Sounds like you have a full day ahead of you huh?"

"Yeah. I'm here with the others, but we're showing some new kids around. What are you doing back in Wisconsin?"

"My grandmother's birthday's coming up. Hey, were you with a guy with red hair and another with black hair?"

"Yeah why?"

"Cause they're coming this way. I'll leave now then. It was good to see you again Meg," she said turning around and getting lost in the crowd.

"Hey!" I turned around to see Sasuke. "You guys told us to stick together and you're not following your own rule!"

"Gees Sasuke, I was just talking to an old friend," I told him.

He huffed and glared at me. Gaara just looked between us. "We should go," he said braking the silence.

"Okay," I said starting to walk towards Spencer's.

"Where are we going now?" Sasuke huffed.

"To another store. You guys are going to need more clothes than just this," I replied lifting the three Hot Topic bags. One bag was Gaara's and the other two were Sasuke's. We continued walking until I was pulled into a small halfway that lead to the bathrooms. I looked behind me to see Sasuke and Gaara watching a group of girls pass by. "What are you two doing? Do you need to go to the bathroom or something?" I asked.

"No; those girls are the reason I got lost," Sasuke stated, "They tried to get me to go to the movies with them."

I giggled. I noticed that the girls were going into Spencer's. "I think they're gone now. Can we get out of here? Or do you two like hold one of my arms?"

My questions seemed to make them realize they had a hold of me still. Sasuke pushed me away, while Gaara made sure I didn't fall before he let go. We walked out of the hallway and started over to Spencer's again. Sasuke didn't seem to notice we were walking right into the same store the girls had gone into. The guys started to look around again and I waited at the entrance. One of the girls passed me and looked around.

"Hey have you seen a really cute guy that has on total black?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I think I saw him with a girl, with red hair earlier. She seemed real mad at him," I told her, "like he missed a date or something. You know how _that_ is."

"Oh, so he _is_ taken. Bummer. Thanks," a few minutes later the girls left the store.

I paid for the guy clothes from Spencer's, and we leave to meet up with every one else. This walk is silent, like most of the time I spend with them today. Sasuke is jumpy as a girl suddenly grabs his arm. He tries to get her off without harming her.

"Wait, Sasuke, it's okay. She's my friend," I quickly tell him.

"Yeah don't blame me, but I think Meg told a lie to get some girls away from you," she nods over to a table in the food court.

"Come on let's go," I say, pulling Gaara with me over to the Dippin Dots stand.

I buy two cups and hand one to Gaara. We sit down a good distance away from Sasuke and wait.

"What was the lie?" Gaara asks.

"I told one of the girls I saw him fighting with a redhead in the food court. I guess she took the hint and decided to help," I replied.

"So what now?"

"We'll have to wait until she stops yelling or slaps him. That's when she'll run out and hopefully he'll follow. Then we'll go after them, but without showing the girls that we're with them," I told him.

"You've done this before," it wasn't a question.

"Yeah, though not with Temp, Kira, or Kota. I've only done this with her," I told him.

"Without the others?"

"We haven't always been together. There was a time when my dad was stationed in Montana, a different area. Tempany was still in England though. We had just moved there after my eleventh birthday.

"I met her at school, and we went shopping. We had fun. Then we saw this guy being attacked by some girls. She took action and acted like his girlfriend.

"They had a huge fake fight, but the girls believed it. He had caught on and so began a very weird thing for us to do," I told him, as Sasuke ran past us.

"Now?" he asked.

"No, not yet," I replied, as I stood up. I went over to the Dippin Dots stand again and ordered another cup. I walked over to Gaara and sat down. "We'll go in a few. Want some?"

Gaara and I ate the rest of the last cup and set off in the direction the 'couple' had left in. When we got outside, we found Sasuke and her talking about random stuff.

"Wow, you two actually look like a couple," I said walking over to them.

"Ha ha Meg," she said standing, "I got to go back inside, later." We watched her leave with her hair in a hat and her top shirt thrown in the trash.

"Gotta love a girl who wears layers," I said. They looked at me. "What? She can change into anything. Let's just go."

We walked around to the vehicles and found everyone waiting for us. I was going to sit in Kota's group, because we didn't want to risk the fact Kira hung out with Kiba all afternoon. I put the bags into the back of the SUV and got into the back with Naruto. I leaned my head against the window, hoping to get some sleep on the way back home.

Okay so, that was the first full day the girls had with the ninja. The next few chapters will be the little adventures the group has trying to fit in the small town of Slumper.

If you can figure out who Ashley was in this chapter, Koodos. It's a little harder than I thought it would be. There were many guests in this chapter.


	6. Getting Ready

Okay. I'm hoping this gets put up on time. I had company the weekend after my last post. Some old family friends. It was pretty strange. I didn't get to work on it, so I only have a week. 0o0 I hope I can do this!

Chapter Six

Getting Ready

Megan POV

I woke up at six thirty-seven. It's the first Monday of Summer Vaca. I never could just sleep-in the first week of freedom. I slipped out of my dark blue covers and re-made the bed. Grabbing the clothes I picked out last night, I headed to the bathroom to change.

Twenty minutes later, I walked down the stairs in my gray USAF tee and black sweatpants. In the Living Room I found Kakashi, Kiba, and Gaara. It was usual to see Sasuke gone, but having the other two in my house was strange. Sasuke left in the early morning to train in the woods and didn't return until Lunchtime.

"Hey, guys," I greeted. Kakashi waved at me and returned to watching an old western my dad had. Gaara just nodded in my direction.

I then preceded to enter the Kitchen. Kiba was always hungry when I got up. I took out the eggs, flour, milk, and over things and started to make some breakfast. I had made a stack of waffles, about sixteen were on the plate, and I still had plenty more batter for when everyone else arrived.

"Alright, Waffles are done!" I called to the guys. Kiba rushed to the table with Kakashi. I poured some syrup over my own plate, as the two started to wolf down their meal. A couple of seconds later, Gaara came walking in. I smiled and started to clean up the counter. "Kakashi, Gaara," I started. Kakashi looked up from his plate. "Why are you guys here? I mean, it's not a bad thing, just unexpected." I took a bite of my waffle.

"Dakota's cousins are visiting, unexpectedly," Kakashi smiled. I had already seen his face, though it still freaks me out.

I shook my head. "They do that. You know if you were this hungry, you could have woken me."

"Nah," Kiba interrupted, "You need sleep. You're over at Temp's house for most of the night."

Kakashi looked at little shocked and looked over at the dog-like shinobi. "Kiba, you should be a little more formal to the girls," he told him.

"Oh no!" I continued, "We don't want you guys to be formal with us. Actually we want to be your friends. TP and I told Kiba and Sasuke to call us whatever they wanted; so long as it isn't 'babe'," I looked over to Kiba.

"You said 'anything'," the singled-out ninja stated, holding up his hands.

"Yes, but we're not some girls you can just call 'babe'. We like to keep that for people we _want_ to call us that." Kakashi coughed, and I knew he was covering a laugh, so I glared. "Anyways," I restarted, after swallowing, "Kira and Tempany are going with Christie and Kevin to the movies. If you guys want, you could go with them. Kevin seems to like you guys, so it shouldn't be a problem. Just because we said that you guys should keep on the down-low, doesn't mean you can't have fun. I'm going to the meadow, so anyone can come with me."

"I think going to the movies would be good. Kiba? Gaara?" Kakashi asked. I started to clean the table off.

"Getting out of the house? I'm in!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Well, you don't have to yell about it," my mom said, entering the kitchen. She grabbed a cup of coffee, and I handed her a plate of waffles. "Thanks sweetie. I'm going to one of the farms nearby for a job, so if any of you want, you could come help me."

Gaara looked up from the paper. _Now I know who keeps taking our newspaper. Oh well_. "What do you work as?" he asked.

"I'm in the catering business. Did you think Megan learned how to cook from a book? I taught her everything she knows," my mom bragged.

"Actually, Ms. James," Kakashi started, "I think I would like to take you up on that offer."

"What offer?" Naruto's voice came from the front door.

I looked over to see Kira, Neji, Naruto, and Dakota. "My mom has a gig at one of the farms nearby; Kakashi said that he would help her out," I told them.

"The Richards having the reunion again?" Kota asked. I looked at her. "My mom," she mouthed. I nodded since I understood; Becca always saved our plans.

"Who are the Richards?" Neji asked, taking one of the plates I had just made. Naruto and Kira both grabbed their own.

"The Richards are a farming family from California," Kira started, a drop of syrup falling from her mouth.

"Their eldest son, Drew, gave Meg some trouble when she first came here," Kota explained, since Kira had her mouth full.

"I never get to help out on their reunion," I told them, "Mom won't let me. So, mom?" She looked up from the business section Gaara gave her. "How many of the ninja are helping now?"

"Well, Hinata said she would. Poor thing doesn't want to get scared at the theater. Kakashi are you sure you want to help?" The grown man nodded as he let Dakota sit down. "Now I have Kakashi too," My mother finished.

"So, Hina's not going to the movies?" Kira asked, whipping butter from her mouth.

"Yeah, she doesn't want to watch that movie, what are you guys going to see?" I asked. Though I went to the movies, I never knew what was playing.

"Splice," Kota said, "Don't worry Meg, I'm not going to the movies. I think I'll help you out Mrs B."

"Thank you Dakota," my mom said, rinsing her plate and mug, "I'm going to go get ready. Let me know when Hinata gets here, or if anyone else decides to go with me."

I turn to the sink and start to wash my used dishes. I then started to place the mug and silverware into the dishwasher (I bet you thought she wouldn't have one. Or didn't use it. I hate cleaning cups and silverware :P) "Where's Sasuke?" Neji asks.

"He goes out and doesn't come back until lunch time," Kiba answers. I glance over to see him leaning against Kira's chair.

"Why?" Gaara asks, standing. I look down, as Kiba explains what Sasuke told us his first couple of days here.

"Megan," I look up to see Gaara. "Why are you going to a meadow?" Every one stops talking. Out of the corner of my eye I see Kota stand.

I let a small smile grace my face. "My Grandfather died three years ago today," I could tell everyone stopped breathing, "He used to take me to this meadow when I visited, but didn't live here. My family always moved because of my dad's job. Well he died in the meadow; I was with him. It was a simple heart attack, but I go to the small meadow every year," I opened my eyes and saw that the ninja who had lost some one had their head down (Meaning all of the ninja in the room) and Kira was looking down at her plate. I felt someone hug me and knew it was Kota. I leaned back and let everyone think.

"Guys," Naruto started. Everyone looked at him. "I think I'll go help Beth." I smiled and started to clean the plates again. Conversation started about the movies and Dakota's cousins.

Almost twenty minutes passed by until the door opened again. I looked up from the waffle iron to see Tempany and Hinata. I smiled and put the last waffle on a plate. Hina and Tem each grabbed one.

"Hey," Tempany greeted, "So who's going where?" I saw Naruto stand up for Hinata to be able to sit. Temp and I shared a small smile.

"Well, Kakashi and Naruto are going with my mom. Other than that, I have no idea. I think Kiba is going with you guys. Oh, and Kota's going with my mom too," I told her while I started to clean the iron.

"I think I'll go and see what Splice is," Neji commented.

"A scary movie," Kira told him, "The commercials for it look awesome. It's rated 'R' though, so parents are a must."

"Anyone else want to come to the movies with us?" Kiba asked, looking at Gaara.

"I'll go," his eyes never leaving the paper, "to the movies."

"Alright! What about Sasuke?" Kira asked.

"Well, Megan can't out alone," Kakashi stated. I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry Megan, but Sasuke will have to go with you."

"That's alright. I'm not leaving until lunch anyways," I replied.

Everyone then started to talk about what they were going to be doing later on. Dakota was explaining what they would need to do to Kakashi, Hinata, and Naruto. Kir was telling Kiba and Neji what she saw on the commercials. Tempany and I just stood talking about random things, like what we were going to do for Rayven's party.

* * *

Alright! It's on time! This story was going to be Megan, Kakashi, Kiba, and Gaara baking cookies and cupcakes, but I couldn't figure out what to do. After this chapter, I'll do the events of the afternoon.

I have no idea what order, just that I'll do Megan and Sasuke in the meadow; Dakota, Kakashi, Hinata, and Naruto at the farm, helping with the reunion; and Kira, Neji, Kiba, Tempany, and Gaara at the movies with Kira's Parents. I AM _NOT_ GOING TO SEE SPLICE! (If you thought I was, you are so stupid. I would so pee my britches after the first scene! I have yet to see any rated 'R' movies, minus those my friends force me to watch. I mean, The Grudge and The Ring were cool. I don't know their rating though.)

Just so you know! Megan's love interest is NOT Sasuke! It's Gaara! Everything I write just happens to put Megan and Sasuke in the same place. _Mall Time _was written where Tempany was going with Gaara and Sasuke, but I couldn't think how I would write it, so Megan went with them instead.

The scene where Kiba says and I quote _**"I think Sasuke should be with Megan!" **_is something a friend of mine said when I asked where everyone should be. I'm going to use this line to my advantage! It will NOT hurt my readers! Unless you don't like the idea of childhood friends fighting.

I just now realized that Megan is the only one of the group of Earth-girls (My new nickname for the four) without a sibling! OMG! Tempany has her older sister Amy; Kira has a little sister and two little brother, I have yet to name them, but the sister is 6 with a twin, and the other brother is 10; Kota has a little brother, yet to be named, aged 8. Freaky. Though the sibs are based on their real relatives. I made Megan an only child so the others had a place to get away from the crazy baby-sitting job.


	7. Splice and Dice

Alright, here's chapter seven! To be honest, I've never gotten this far in any of my writings. I usually get huge writers block, or can't figure out how to put my ideas on the paper. It's sad. I'm happy I've been able to continue this story!

Sometimes I'll sit in my room and rethink the start of this story. Change a scene, add some dialogue, put this here instead. Eventually, I think of another way the story could go. But, I like the way I have it going right now. The other ideas just make it so the girls fall in love quickly, but, as I'm sure you have figured out, I don't like that idea. Short stories are sad to me. I like reading one shots, but only when I'm bored.

This is the story on the movie theater. That means Kira, Tempany, Kiba, Neji, and Gaara are going to be at the movies with Kira's parents, Kevin and Christie. This chapter is in Third Person. I haven't figure out how to do Tempany's POV yet. I'm working on it though.

* * *

Anyway! On with Chapter Seven of Life in Slumper!

Splice and Dice

Third Person

At about 10:45 Kira, Neji, Kiba, Tempany, and Gaara headed over to the Patterson household. Once Kevin got Christie out of the house, the group headed downtown. Kevin and Christie sat up front while, Tempany and Kira sat in the two middle seats of the dark green mini-van. The boys sat in the back seat with Gaara and Neji on the edges.

The group arrived at the theater at eleven. After getting popcorn and drinks, they headed to the room to catch the 11:15 showing. Kevin and Christie sat close to the front; while the teens headed up to the top row.

After sitting down, Tempany's pocket started to ring with '_Ordinary Day_' by **Venessa Carlton**. She pulls out her phone and opens it. Kira looks past Kiba to watch Tempany speak into the mic.

"Who was that?" Kira asks after Tempany hangs up.

"Rayven. She wants us to head over to her house. She said it was important, and she sounded really freaked," Tempany replied. She looks at the ninja with a worried gaze. "You guys going to be okay alone up here?"

"What do you mean?" Kiba asks, shocked.

"Kakashi would kill us if we left you alone. We still don't know why those ninja attacked you girls," Neji explained.

"They're right Tempany. I know you hate the idea, but we can't ignore our friend, and we can't go alone, without protection," Kira said, clearly serious.

"Alright," Tempany caved. She knew she wouldn't be able to win the argument.

"So how are we going to get there?" Kiba asked.

"I'll drive you kids," a voice stated. Everyone looked over to see Kevin. "Wait for the movie to start. I just told your mom I needed to get something. I'll wait for you outside."

"Thanks Kevin," Neji replied.

"Just keep the girls safe," with that he started to head back down the stairs.

"My dad's weird," Kira stated.

"So?" Tempany asked, "At least your dad isn't half-way across the world."

"I know. So, no movie today?"

"No movie," Tempany replied as the lights dimmed, "You guys be ninja; we'll catch up."

The boys nodded and disappeared. Then the two girls timed their escape, so Christie didn't catch them. After getting out the doors of the theater, the two started to run like bats out of hell. Once they got to the van, the boys pulled them in as Kevin started to reach the speed limit.

"Alright girls, call Rayven and tell her you're on your way," Kevin said.

"Okay," Tempany pulled out her phone and started to dial the familiar number.

As Tempany waited for Rayven to answer, Kira pulled her seat belt on. Neji sat beside her in the middle seats while Gaara and Kiba sat in the back.

"So who is Rayven?" Kiba asked.

"You guys remember that video we showed you the first night you guys were here?" Kira asked. The three boys nodded. "Well there was another girl in the video. That was Rayven. She is also having this huge party that we have to go to! Meg and Kota might have to leave early but that's okay."

Gaara glanced towards the now hyper girl. "Why would they leave early?"

"There's this guy named Jack Davis that thinks Meg and Kota like him. He's the star quarterback and thinks that every girl likes him. He's going to the party and they don't want to have to deal with him... Well, Megan doesn't want to. Kota wants to punch his face," Kira explained.

"I can't get a hold of her. I've called both of her cell numbers and her home phone," Tempany said, before they could say something.

"That's strange," Kira stated, becoming serious once again.

"Why?" Kiba asked, "Maybe she just couldn't get to the phone."

"No," Tempany replied, "Rayven always has her phone with her. It's her lifeline."

"Alright here we are," Kevin said as he pulled on to the side of the road.

"Thanks dad!" Kira exclaimed as the group leaped out of the van.

Gaara used his sand to lift Tempany and Kira off the ground as they raced down the long drive way towards Rayven's home. Kiba and Neji ran ahead of them to make sure it wasn't a trap. Once they arrived at the large house, Gaara set the girls down.

"Rayven!" Kira yelled out. Tempany looked around the yard hoping their friend was close. "Ray! Where are you?"

"In the barn! Hurry!" a female voice yelled back. The two girls ran towards the voice while Kiba and Gaara raced ahead.

"Okay, where in the barn?" Tempany asked once they opened the barn doors.

"I'm in the loft!" Rayven answered. "Oh My Gosh!"

"Rayven?" Kira and Tempany yelled as they raced up the ladder.

Once the girls looked around they saw a dark haired girl hanging upside down above the loft. Kiba stood below her while Gaara waited on the beam next to where she was caught.

Kira burst out laughing as the girl tried to keep both her light brown button-up shirt and her darker brown knee length skirt from showing too much skin. There was a faint scar on her upper lip. Tempany tried to keep her own laughs from escaping.

"Could you two **help**, _please_?" Rayven whined.

"Okay, okay," Tempany answered her.

After getting Rayven down from between the collapsed beam, the group headed inside the main house.

"So how'd you get stuck Ray Ray?" Kira asked the older girl.

"Well, I was checking on the calves when I heard something from the loft. I went up there and saw someone on the beams and tried to get them; next thing I knew I was stuck. Thankfully I had my jacket on, or I might have hit my head.

"I got my phone out and called you guys, but after I hung up, my phone fell out of my hand," Rayven told them. "So who are your friends?" she asked warily.

"Oh yeah you haven't met them yet!" Kira announced.

"No duh Kira; that's why I asked."

"Sorry."

"Anyway," Tempany started, "this is Kiba, Gaara, and Neji. They're staying at our house for a little. There's more in their group, they just aren't with us."

"You mean these guys are named after Anime characters?" Rayven asked.

"Something like that," Tempany answered. Rayven nodded.

Before they could say anything else, a man in total black appeared in the room and tried to stab Kira. Neji acted quickly and blocked the katana before it hit her. Kiba jumped on the man while Gaara used his sand to get the girls outside.

"Yeah, 'something like that'," Rayven quoted once the sand disappeared.

"I know it's weird, but they're trying to save us," Kira stated.

Before Rayven could open her mouth, another ninja attacked the small group. Gaara's sand immediately put up a shield around the three girls. Gaara began crushing the second attacker, when Kiba and Neji appeared beside him with the first man.

"Who are you?" Neji asked the almost-crush man. Instead of answering, the man spit at his feet.

Kiba put a kunai at his throat, "He asked you a question. Who are you?" Again the man failed to answer. The sand tightened, if only slightly.

"We're not going to ask again," Gaara growled, as the sand surrounding the girls dropped.

"I can not give you my name," the man said.

"Then why are you after us?" Tempany questioned.

"We must stop those who may destroy," he answered.

"_Those who may destroy_? Who are you talking about?" Rayven asked.

"The girls of another land. With powers far greater than any shinobi," he recited.

"Who? Us?" Kira's face showed pure shock.

"The children of love shall kill their homes," he continued.

"What children?" Neji asked.

"Which homes?" Kiba overlapped.

"Save the mother and the father."

"Whose mother?" Rayven asked while Kira questioned, "Whose father?"

"Keep their people in their beds."

"What people?" Gaara growled.

"The children will rise if the girls continue," the man said as he died.

"Well that was helpful!" Kira exclaimed, "Thanks so much for that advise!"

"What's that Tem?" Rayven asked.

"I wrote down what he said," she replied, "He was trying to tell us something. He said that he couldn't give us his name. Maybe he was being controlled so something."

"Maybe," Neji replied, "but why write it down?"

"Dakota's better at riddles than us; maybe she can figure it out."

"Yeah!" Kira agreed, "She always knows what the teacher is talking about during school. This should be a piece of cake!"

"Any way you look at it," Rayven said, "Someone wants you girls dead."

"It looks that way," Tempany replied.

"Maybe now my mom will be okay with you guys at my house," Kira laughed. The group joined her in the laughter.

* * *

Alright! This one is finished! I was thinking about putting this chapter up earlier than I said I would, but I stopped myself. I thought back to why I chose Mondays in the first place. One: Easy for me to do quick finishes during the weekend. Two: People need something to look forward to on the dreaded first day of the work week. I try to stay positive about Mondays. I don't like them, but they're easier to deal with than thinking Thursday is Friday and then finding out at the end of the day that it's NOT Friday. Seriously, first time during the school year my knowledge of the days was wrong. My friends all laughed at me.

The name of this chapter was thought of by a friend of mine. It was a stupid pun related to one of my old stories. I had a story for InuYasha once that had a character who used two daggers. When they threw their daggers at the opponents, they would yell Slice and Dice. My friend said that Splice and Dice would just be a stupid way for her to remember that REALLY _REALLY_ old story. I think I began writing that when I was in fifth grade... Can't remember. It was a cool story though.

After this chapter I'll either be doing the reunion with Dakota, Kakashi, Hinata, and Naruto or Megan and Sasuke at the meadow. Which ever I think of, will be chapter eight.


	8. Learning a Little at a Time

Here is Chapter Eight! I updated this sooner than usual because I'm not going to be at home, or near a computer, tomorrow. I'm going off to a city near-by, school clothes time... It took a little while to figure out which one I was going to do; the reunion with Kota, Kakashi, Hina, and Naruto or the meadow with Megan and Sasuke.

I'm going to be doing the meadow scene in this chapter. I really hated writing in third person last chapter and I'm thinking of how to do Dakota's POV for the next. It's harder because I don't exactly hang out with the girl_ Dakota_ was first based on... I will be trying though!

I just realized that most of the Chapter names have _**nothing**_ to do with the actual chapter. Most of the time it's a friend who names it. And they don't _read_ the story. I give them a little to go on, and they give me the name. This chapter's name was thought of my one of my guy friends... He read the story too! I'm so proud of him. He usual hates reading, but I begged and begged. Love you, Jay!

Here's Chapter Eight of Life in Slumper

Learning a Little at a Time

Third Person

After everyone left the house, Megan started to cook the lunch she and Sasuke would share. She put the items in a small basket and started to clean the dishes she had used. While she worked, Sasuke came back from wherever he goes.

Megan POV

I heard the door open and close as I put away the pans. Turning around I saw Sasuke head up the stairs.

"No one's here but us!" I called out. I watched as he came back into the kitchen. He stared at me. "You're stuck with me today."

I heard him sigh and turned back to the sink. I heard one of the chairs cross the floor but continued working.

"What's with the basket?" he asked after a few minutes.

"I had planned on going to a meadow before Kakashi decided you would stay with me all day," I told him, putting away a spoon.

"You still going?"

"I plan on it, but you don't have to come. I'll be fine on my own," I suggested as I turned to face him.

"Kakashi-sensei would kill me," he groaned. I couldn't help but to giggle.

"Well, I guess we can leave now if you want," I told him.

"Sure," he replied, grabbing the basket, "Lead the way."

Again I giggled as we left through the back door. We walked down a small path that my grandfather had made, since we were living in his old house. I took a deep breath and sighed. It smelled like home.

"Where is your dad?" Sasuke asked a little while later.

"He's over seas, fighting for our country, as everyone else says," I told him, "Tempany's dad and my dad met when we were little. We started out as friends and kept our friendship going, no matter how far apart we were.

"After my grandfather died, we got the two houses he owned. My mom gave one to Tempany's family and they moved in. We moved into the house my grandfather lived in.

"This is my dad's hometown. He grew up here. My grandfather grew up here too. Though my great-grandfather lived on a farm until he married my great-grandmother."

"Where did you grow up?" he asked.

"A little bit of everywhere I guess," I shrugged. "Tem's the same way. Kota grew up in Slumper though. Kira came here when she was about seven or eight."

"Why everywhere?"

"We're military brats. My dad helps build airplane engines; Temp's dad is a pilot. They met on a plane and became great friends. They introduced our mom's then, Tempany and I grew up almost like sisters. Though we never were in the same place after England," I sighed. "Sorry, our life story is probably boring huh?"

"You girls know everything about us; it's only fair to know you," Sasuke said as we reached the edge of the wall to the meadow.

"We don't know everything," I told him as we set up the blanket, "I don't know what you guys think about us. First impression?" It was a question, one I had hoped would be answered.

"Insane," he said. I laughed.

"That's what most people say. We are kind of crazy, but everyone is," I giggled as I pulled out the small meal.

"It's not bad or anything," he defended.

"I know; I didn't take it that way. So how about individual impressions?"

"Dakota seems to be the leader," I nodded. She was the leader nine out of ten times. "Kira is like a kid."

"Only because she had to grow up so fast," Sasuke looked confused so I continued, "Kota may have a brother, but Kira had to take care of Kelly at a young age. Her dad works all the time and back then so did Christie."

"I see."

"So what about Tempany?"

"Huh?"

"What's your impression of her?" I giggled.

"She's kind and always has a strong head. But she knows how to have fun with you girls. She seems very protective of those close," I watched as he stopped to think. His eyes softened as he thought. "She's the most amazing person I've ever met."

"Yeah, she is pretty amazing, but I think there's something else about her you're not telling me," I knew I was right; he immediately had a blush on his checks. "You don't have to say it. I can already tell. Most guys fall for Kira; she's the most outgoing, and guys seem to like her best. Though Tempany has had her own fair share of admirers, you're not just some random guy in the mall."

"I like her okay," he snapped.

"I know that. It's written all over your face. I'm just saying, be careful. If you want a relationship with her, it'll be hard. She's, like you said, protective. Tem's always trying to keep from being hurt.

"No one knows if you guys are going back. If you do, do you really think a cross-dimension couple can survive?"

"No it won't work. So I won't try to have anything but friendship," he said.

"Okay, just make sure you remember this stuff. Now let's eat before the bugs get to our food," I said taking a bite of macaroni salad.

We ate for a little while until Sasuke spoke. "Where was Dakota before she came here?" he asked.

"She lived in Louisiana. It's a place pretty south of here. Maybe south-southwest. It's hard to remember," I tried to think. "Why?"

"You had said that she moved here when she was younger," he simply replied. "What do you all think of us?"

I smiled. "Meaning by what we saw in the show or from what we know from meeting you?"

"Meeting."

"Well I don't know about everyone else mainly because it's been hard for us to talk without one of you guys overhearing."

"Sorry bout that. What do you think of us?" he rephrased.

"Well, who do you want to know about first?"

"Hm, Kakashi-sensei."

"I think he's a perv; a good man but still a perv."

Sasuke chuckled. "Naruto?"

"He's an idiot, but he's a good friend."

"Hinata?"

"The sweetest girl ever. I really wish she was a little bit more outgoing though."

"Kiba?"

"He's kind of like one of my old friends," I giggled, "ready for anything, but never wanting it to happen."

"Alright, Gaara?"

I paused. "You know, I haven't really talked to him much. Actually, I haven't had a decent conversation with him at all," I pondered.

"That sounds like Gaara alright. What about Neji?"

"He really is full of himself isn't he?" Sasuke laughed. "Other than that fact, he seems like a good leader. Want to know what I think of you?"

"No, I don't need you to tell me what I already know."

"Oh, so you know what I think of you huh?" I questioned, "Then I guess you know everything about me." I started to clean up.

"Not like that. I don't want to know," he told me as he tried to help.

I smirked. "I know what you meant."

"Really?" he asked, catching on to my joke.

"Yes, I do," I stated as he folded the blanket.

We walked back through the woods, still talking. "So why don't you all hang out during the week?" He asked.

"Well, Kira and Kota have to take care of their siblings, and Tempany usually helps out her mom at the house. Last summer I rotated between them, but I haven't this year. We'll get together on the weekends though," I told him.

"Oh. What does Tempany do at the house?"

"Cleans mostly. Her sister works so Tem's alone at the house," I paused, "or used to be. Now Iguess Hina's helping her out."

"I see."

"Where do you go in the mornings anyway?" I inquired.

"I train," he stated simply.

"Where at?"

"The lake we met you all at. It has wide spaces, and a lot of trees to hide in if someone comes."

I made an 'oh' sound. We arrived at the house and I began to clean the dishes from the basket.

"You clean a lot don't you," he stated, sitting on the unused counter space.

"My dad likes things to be clean. He usually does it, but when he's gone I do all the house work. Mom has a lot of work to do during the summer, and not a lot of people to help out.

"That's kind of Dakota's summer job. Kira baby-sits their sibs, and Tem and I clean. We all get paid too," I smiled.

"So when's everyone coming back?" he asked after a moment silence.

"Dunno. Some will back after the movie, but I dunno about everyone working with my mom. The time limit of an event is kind of random. This one hasn't had a real time ever, so we might just be stuck here for a while," I replied. After thinking for a second I continued, "Do you wanna play a game?"

"Um, sure," Sasuke stated uncertainly.

"Alright, come on I'll teach you how to play. It should be easy."

After going upstairs and bringing down my old gamecube system, I began to teach Sasuke how to play 'Naruto: Clash of Ninja'. We then began a marathon of battles. I was shocked that Sasuke played with which characters he played as.

We played three-on-three. He used most of the characters by the end of the games, while I stuck with Hinata, Gaara, and Kakashi with Sharingan. I usually played with them, it was _my team_, as Kira called it. The only characters Sasuke didn't use were his two characters and Orochimaru. That's how we spent most of the time we had alone.

* * *

Alright I finished another chapter! I thought of the part where Megan and Sasuke are playing the gamecube while watching a video I took. It's one where a friend and I were playing the game and trying to record Kakashi's victory line 'You can not beat me'. We both thought he sounded like he was singing.

Next I'm going to try to write the reunion in Dakota's POV. Wish me luck peoples.


	9. The Richards' Boys

Here is my attempt at Dakota's POV. It might be a little strange, but it's how I picture her now.

I just realized that this story is one year old... I'm so proud. A special thanks to all of those who have favorited this story and/or added it to their alert list. I love you all! Just knowing that people want to see what happens makes my day. ^_^

Chapter Nine!

The Richards' Boys

Third Person

The first group to leave consisted of Beth, Kakashi, Dakota, Hinata, and Naruto. This group left in order to get to Beth's workplace in time to dress in the usual uniform, black slacks or skirts with different colored shirts. Each of the ninja would wear a fake name tag that Megan and Dakota had made earlier in the day.

Hinata was going to wear the bright yellow shirt with the name 'Jessica'. Dakota would wear the dark brown shirt and name tag she usually used. There were two other girls going to help. Taylor in a light blue shirt, and Robin in a girly pink one.

Kakashi donned the black dress shirt and tag with 'Ian' on it. Naruto wore a long sleeved white muscle shirt with an orange tee over top; his name tag wrote 'Lance'. Three other guys would be there as well. Nick in his green long sleeved shirt, Adam with his skin-tight red shirt, and Kale wearing a plain white T-shirt.

Dakota POV

I sat up front in the car with Ms Beth driving. We had the cooler truck right behind us. Taylor was driving, with Kakashi in the passenger seat. Nick was behind them with Naruto, Hina, Robin, and the trailer. Adam and Kale were ahead of us in Kale's red mustang.

"I love that car," I sighed. I glanced over at Ms Beth after hearing her laugh. "What?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"You always say that," she giggled. I couldn't help but smile.

"Well I'll _keep_ saying it until I don't love it," I told her.

"You love the car, but won't date the boy who drives it," Ms Beth noticed. "I did that once. It pissed my mother off too."

"I won't date him. Not if Kale can't keep his hands to himself," I huffed. Kale always tried to wrap his arm around my shoulders or waist.

"I don't think he'll touch you; not today at least," she laughed, probably remembering what happened back at the shop.

When Taylor and I had been loading the cooler truck, Kale had grabbed my ass. Kakashi, who had been helping Adam and Nick with the trailer, saw and pulled Kale away from me. Taylor and I laughed as Kale got an ear full.

"You'd be surprised," I groaned.

"Why not press charges?" Ms Beth joked.

"Because," I paused, wondering if I should continue.

"Go ahead. You know what's said in the van, stays in the van," she smiled.

"Kale's the only guy _brave_ enough to actually show me that he likes me, in _any_ form. I know I shouldn't let him, but... It's nice having someone show me that. The others always have guys asking them out. Kira does, _every week_; Tempany, every _other_ week; and Meg, at _least_ once a month. I'll never be like them."

Ms Beth was silent for a moment. "Dakota, if people don't take the time to get to know you, it's their loss. You're a great friend," she told me. "But you could be a little kinder to others, yourself."

"I know," I stated, "The only reason I put on the 'goth girl' look is so I can help the others out. Kira can fight sure, but she's defenceless against someone whose had any formal training. TP can fight well, but she takes too long to react. And Meg, well Meg's a whole 'nother story. She is a great fighter, when she's mock fighting, but she'd never hurt someone. I have to be the tough one," I concluded.

"I see," she replied as we pulled into the Richards Farm.

Everyone got out of the cars while Ms Beth went to let Mrs Richards know we were here. I walked over to the cooler truck to help Taylor unload.

"So, what'd you and Ian talk about?" I asked the plump girl, almost forgetting to use the alias. This was going to be hard on all of us.

"Not much. He asked about what we do and that kinda stuff," she shrugged, pulling a plate of sandwiches out.

"Oh," I replied, grabbing a tray of cheese cubes.

We waited for Hinata to grab a bowl of salad and headed inside.

"So wha-what are w-we going t-to do?" Hina asked.

"Well, first we have ta set up," I started.

"Then we'll start serving, when everyone gets here," Taylor told her. "So, have fun in the van?"

"Wha-what?" Hinata asked confused.

"Come on, girl! You sat next to Nick. He's the sweetest guy out there. Did you guys talk?" Taylor asked again.

"We ta-talked ab-about the Rich-Richards," she stuttered.

"He probly told you about how they treated Temp and Meg when they first came here," I sighed.

"How did they treat them?" Kakashi asked, appearing on the other side of Taylor.

"Well, they have a son named Drew. He doesn't think people who haven't lived here their whole life should be here," Taylor sighed.

"Meg, Tem, and I all came later in the years. Drew didn't touch me; I had promised to beat him up if he did. Tem's dad stopped the bullying after he found out," I told him.

"Wha-what about Me-Megan?" the dark haired girl asked.

"Well, Megan was here for Kinder, but left. She said that Drew teased her on her first day," Taylor answered, "When she came back, she never had a class with Drew."

"It's always been that way. Kira and I are the only ones with classes with any of the Richards' boys," I stated.

"I see," Kakashi mumbled as he opened the door.

We entered through the kitchen and set down our items. The girls and I headed back, while Ms Beth had Kakashi help her arrange the dishes. The subject changed from the Richards, to the latest manga, to Hinata's love-life.

"So, you've never had a boyfriend, Jessica?" Nick asked Hina.

"N-no," she stuttered, almost dropping the large cake she was carrying. I noticed the pause before she answered; the nicknames were hard for all of us.

"Do you have anyone you like?" Taylor asked. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny, Kota?" Naruto asked, running to catch up to us.

"Nothing, nothing at all," I giggled. Nick looked from me to Hina to Naruto and back to me. I smiled and nodded.

"I get it," he announced.

"Get what, Nick?" Kale asked, turning around to look at us.

"Would you walk the right way," I scolded.

"Alright, Hun," Kale said. He stopped and waited for us to pass him before starting again.

I rolled my eyes. Kale always took what I said to find his own way to annoy me. I looked over to the brunette. If he wasn't such a pervert, I might have dated him.

Robin held the door for Taylor and Hinata. Then Adam run up to grab in for me. I smiled and walked next to the other girls. Naruto looked nervous. The large kitchen suddenly had teens of all ages inside. Drew walked over to Nick and Kakashi. The girls and I stopped to see what he would do.

"So, ya guys have some new workers? Ya know what I think?" the two guys ignored him, but continued, "I think ya'll should just leave. Ya don't belong here."

I waited for Kale or Adam or Naruto to say something, but they just watched. Nick and Kakashi continued to ignore him. Taylor and Robin started to worry when Drew's older brother, Oliver, walked over too.

"Ya know, I think little Drew here's right. Ya should go back ta where ya'll came from. Where is that exactly?" Oliver taunted.

"None of your damn business," Kale hissed from across the table.

The two boys ignored Kale's comment. "I think we should see what's under that mask of his, dontcha bro?" Drew offered.

"I think we should," Oliver agreed. The older boy reach forward to grab the black material from Kakashi's face. I knew this would end badly. The next thing I saw was Kakashi pinning both boys to the table with their arms behind their backs.

"Now that you boys are willing to listen," Kakashi's voice was calm as ever as he spoke, "I think it's time you moved into the main room. And just so you know," everyone in the room watched as Kakashi leaned over to speak into Oliver and Drew's ears. "We're not going anywhere."

Kakashi stepped away from the table, allowing the two to get up. I smiled at the freaked-out look they had. Taylor, Kale, and Nick were trying to cover their laughter. Hinata and Naruto were smiling next to me. Adam was laughing at full volume.

Oliver turned to face Kakashi. I stopped smiling and moved to stand in-between the two. I knew the look in Oliver's eyes.

"Move Dakota," he commanded.

"No," I said firmly.

"You're going to defend him!" the long red haired boy exclaimed. "He doesn't even belong here!"

"And neither do I," I retorted back, "or has your liking of me made you forget that I wasn't born here?"

Oliver paused. He knew I was right. I was always right.

"You are like us in many ways," the youngest of the Richards brothers, Daimon, spoke up. I looked over to him. "You have showed yourself to be strong and a perfect bride for one of us."

"Oh, piss off," I told him, "I would never date any of you and you know it. And if I'm so _welcomed_, why don't you treat _my friends_ better?" I was getting angrier every time they opened their mouths.

"They're pathetic!" Drew yelled. "They always let **you** fight for them! If they can't stand up for themselves, how could we even think of talking to them! That little blonde freak ran away just because I teased her!"

"_'Teased her'_? _**'Teased her'**_?" I was beyond pissed off now. "You didn't _tease_ Megan, you told her she was **'stupid'**, _'ugly',_ a _**'freak'**_! You told her to _'get lost'_ and _'never come back'_! You told her she didn't belong, when you don't belong here Richards!"

"What do you mean, _we don't belong here_?" Oliver yelled at me.

"Your family came here only a few generations ago," I snapped. "You think I don't know? Kira's family has been here for at least a hundred years! Megan's has been here even longer!"

"No they hasn't!" Daimon interrupted.

"Oh yeah they have," Taylor sassed. "Megan's dad is in the Air Force, but her grandfather lived in the same house as they live in now."

"Yeah," Robin agreed. We never like each other, but we're both Megan's friends. When one of my group is involved, a lot of people get into what ever is going on. "Meg's grandfather grew up here too. Before that her great-grandfather lived on a farm near-by."

"And several other generations before then," I told the three shocked boys. "You thought you were making fun of someone who hadn't lived here their whole life, and you were right. Meg hasn't lived here forever, but her _family_ has. It's you guys who are the outsiders. Your grandfather moved your family here." My fists clenched. I really want to punch them.

The brothers tried to think of a comeback, but stampered over their words. My knuckles cracked under the stress I was putting on them. I felt someone take my hands in theirs. I felt that someone rest their head on my shoulder.

"Relax," Kakashi whispered, "They won't cause trouble any more." I let his breathing calm me as Oliver tried to say something. "Are you going to be alright?" he asked after a couple of seconds. I nodded, hoping to keep my anger handled.

I felt him stand up behind me. "I think it's time all the guests go back to the party. Us workers have a lot of work left to do," he spoke to the room.

The teens left. I watched as the eldest of the Richards brothers, Chris, pulled his siblings away. He smiled at me as he passed. I smiled back at the kindest of the four. Soon the room was empty.

"Let's go get some more stuff, before it melts," Nick suggested. Taylor and Robin headed for the door while Adam and Kale started to fix the messed up plates. I sighed and wrapped my arms around Naruto and Hinata, leading them out.

"Ar-are you o-okay, Kota-chan?" Hina asked.

"Yeah, just try to keep me away from those three, kay?" I smiled.

"I think Kakashi-sensei has that covered," Naruto whispered. Hina and I giggled.

"Just think if Gaara was here instead," I shuddered.

"Wha-what do y-you mean?"

"He's become quite protective of me and Kira. It's really funny," I smiled. "If only he would act like that towards Tem and Meg."

"He'll come around," Naruto grinned.

We each grabbed an item and the six of us headed back. This time when we entered the kitchen, Ms Beth was scolding Kakashi. We would have laughed, but then she started to yell at us. Nick calmed her down and told her what had really happened. I took out my lip balm and applied a nice thin layer.

"I hope the others aren't having this much fun," I sighed.

Robin laughed. "I bet they are. You said that Ian, Lance, and Jessica are just a small part of their group. Sounds like they cause some trouble," she giggled.

"I guess, but they're a great help too," I laughed with her.

"Alright, let's get this party started," Ms Beth said. I grinned and grabbed a tray of small sandwiches. Robin picked up the tray of cheese cubes. With everyone's hands full, we started serving the guests.

As usual, Robin flirted with most of the guys. Taylor would just smile and continue working. Kale flirted with me, and I told him off. Nick kept Kale away, while kindly telling the girls he was taken. That was a lie. Adam flirted with the girls, and they flirted back.

This time though, Hinata was shyly serving, while Naruto kept the hormonal teens away from her. Naruto had a few who flirted with him, but he just grinned and continued to work. Kakashi was helping Ms Beth with giving us different trays once we returned. It was fun. Eventually the guests started to leave and the party ended. It was about four in the afternoon.

"Alright everyone, let's pack up," Ms Beth said. Laughing and joking around, we got the job done. After the truck and trailer were loaded, we headed back to the shop.

"Today was fun," Nick commented.

"Yeah, we got to watch as the Richards got their butts kicked," Adam agreed, while watching his mouth because Ms Beth was near-by.

"I liked it when babe got into it," Kale said, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"In your dreams," I pulled out of his reach and smiled. "I think it was funnier to watch them be pulled away by Chris."

"I wish Wes was working today," Robin sighed.

"Yeah, he would've been right next to Kota, tellin' them off," Taylor put in.

"Wes?" Naruto stopped to think. "You mean that guy with the dark hair; the one from the video you girls showed us?" he asked me.

"Yeah, Weslie Johnson. He works here during the summer. Why didn't he come today Ms Beth?" I asked.

"He said he had to do something. Said we would see him later," she stopped. I thought.

"He probly went to see Meg," Adam shrugged.

"Um, Ian," I turned to the sliver haired man.

"Yes?"

"How does _he_ deal with others coming over suddenly?" I asked, not using Sasuke's name.

"I don't know," Kakashi said, uncertain.

"I don't want to know," Naruto laughed.

"Hey, Beth, can we go? I think Meg's going to need our help," I stated. She nodded and handed me the car keys.

We said our goodbyes and got into the silver/gray Volkswagen. Starting down the road, I hoped we were wrong about Wes coming over.

* * *

I've gone back and found that it's hard to tell what's the ending of some of the chapters and what's not. That will be changed. Sorry everyone. I feel really stupid now.

Shortest chapter: 1,681 words. Longest chapter: 5,436 words. I'm so proud. Now if I could just make on over 6 thousand, I'll be good.

Okay school has re-started and I'm probably not going to update on a regular schedule. I'll try once a month. I'm so sorry! Summer was fun, now I have to go to back to school.


	10. Wes and Ticklers

Finally, Chapter 10!

Wes and Ticklers

Megan POV

Sasuke and I continued to play on the gamecube, but we had moved on to different games. I was losing too.

"You learn way too quickly," I said, fighting to get my character to move.

"It's easy," he smirked.

"Oh shut-" I stopped after hearing the doorbell ring. I paused the game.

"Hey!" Sasuke didn't like that.

I smiled, "Someone's at the door." I got up from the floor and walked around the couch to the main hallway.

Third Person

Rayven sat in the front seat of the black truck, as she drove the group of five back to the city. Tempany sat in the middle, while Kira looked out the open window. The three boys sat in the flat-bed.

"You guys okay back there?" Kira yelled out the window.

Kiba smiled and yelled back, "Perfect!"

Kira giggled and pulled her head back inside the vehicle. Tempany looked at Rayven.

"You're not going to spill are you?" she asked.

"No way! I won't do that! Meg said I would meet them," Rayven smiled.

All of a sudden, '_All Around Me_' by **Flyleaf** started to play from Kira's phone. She picked it out of her pocket to answer the call.

"Hello~?" Kira dragged out. "Huh? Okay... Yeah, we're on our way now... No we were at Ray's... She got stuck in the loft. Then we were attacked again... Yeah, we're fine... Okay... WHAT? Okay, okay. Bye Kota."

"What's going on?" Tempany asked.

"We need to get to Meg's, and fast. Kota said that you should stay with us, Ray," Kira's face turned solemn. "They think Wes is going to the house."

The truck sped up as anger filled Rayven's face. Tempany called to the guys; telling them to hold on.

"That bastard better not be there," Ray sneered.

Dakota's POV

I had Hinata turn the call off while I put the Jetta into 'Speed'. It _was_ a sports car, after all. I pushed down on the pedal, letting the car reach the maximum speed for the dirt road.

"What's so bad about this Wes guy anyway?" Naruto asked from the back.

"Meg and him used to date," I answered, "After they broke up, he dated one of our friends. Those two spilt and he thought Meg would take him back. She didn't."

"So?" Kakashi blinked. "Why's that so bad?"

"When ever he's alone with Meg, he acts different. And I don't think Sasuke will like how he acts. Kira and them are closer. Apparently something happened at a friend's house. Rayven isn't exactly a fan of Weslie either."

"I-is tha-that why we-we're sp-speed-speeding?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, we need to get there fast. The police in the town know the car, so we won't be pulled over," I explained smiling, "Ms Beth likes to speed when getting home."

Megan's POV

I opened the door laughing. How could I not when Sasuke was yelling at me to 'hurry up or I would get it'. I turned back to the door to see a boy with shoulder length brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Weslie," I breathed.

"Hey Meg. I didn't come at a bad time did I?" Wes asked, peering around me into the house.

"Um, kinda. See I have some company over right now," I tried to explain.

Wes pushed past me. "Can I meet 'em?" he asked, not giving me a chance to answer.

I sighed and closed the door. Turning around I hoped that the others would be back before anything happened. I walked into the living room to see Sasuke gone, and Wes looking at the game.

"Playing pretend again Meg?" Wes smirked.

"No," I squeaked. Wes's smile was giving me the creeps. "The girls should be back soon. You know, the whole Richard's reunion thing is today."

"Yea, I was supposed to help, but I thought I'd give you a surprise. Surprise," Wes walked over to me, smirking still.

"Yeah, Tem and Kira went to the movies, with some of our friends," I backed up.

"Oh, so they shouldn't be back for at least an hour. The reunion doesn't usually end this soon," he replied, taking slow steps towards me.

"I, uh, I guess not," I stuttered when my lower back hit the kitchen counter. All of a sudden, Sasuke was infront of me. He stood in-between the short meter Weslie had put up between us.

"Don't even think about it," Sasuke growled. Wes's smirk vanished.

I turned my head to see the door open. Rayven marched right up to Wes and slapped him.

"Go get some medication," she snapped.

Kira and Kiba ran over to me; both asking if I was okay. I simply smiled and said that I was.

Tempany's POV (Just so you'll know, Tem is British, so think all of this with an accent ^_^ lol Sorry Tem! I just couldn't figure out how to do it correctly)

Rayven opened the door and slapped Weslie. I couldn't help but smile. Kira and Kiba rushed in to check on Meg, while Gaara and I took our time getting to the door. Neji was waiting for the others to get to the house. I wasn't as worried as Kira, mainly because the whole way there I kept telling the girls Sasuke wouldn't let him hurt her.

"Gaara," I said to catch the redhead's attention.

"Hm," He stopped, glancing at the open front door.

"Ya should at least say 'Goodnigh' when you're staying on the roof when it's dark. Meg would like it," I smiled at him.

He was clueless, but I could at least try to give him a push. I looked over my shoulder when I heard the squeal of tires. Dakota was just getting out of the car.

"It's alright, Sasuke held him off before we got 'ere," I told her.

"Good," she sighed, "I'd rather go to jail for hitting Davis than Wes." I laughed with her.

"Rayven scared him off," I continued laughing.

"Sounds like her," Dakota took my arm, and we headed inside.

Megan POV

After everyone got back in the house, I started to make some tea, coffee, and hot chocolate. Coffee for Kota, mom, and Kakashi, who got into the habit of drinking it from my mom. Tea for Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, Hina, and Temp. The hot chocolate was for me, Kira, Kiba, and Naruto.

I let mom take one of the pots over to Sara's, since our moms were going to web-chat with our dads. They were going to tell them about the ninja. I put the other pot of coffee, the kettle of jasmine tea, and the thermos of hot chocolate onto a tray. I then gathered mugs on the other tray.

I turned to get the milk out of the refrigerator, since I noticed Hina, Neji, and Gaara put something in the first night. I put the milk on the tray with the drinks and turned to the cupboards to put sugar in a small bowl. I set the sugar bowl on the tray with mugs and slid the tray onto my left hand. Once the tray was centered, I did the same to the tray of drinks.

I walked across the hall and smiled at the sounds of laughter and jokes. It was a good thing everyone was joking around after what happened earlier. When I entered the room, Kakashi took the drinks, and Kota took the mugs. I shook my head.

_Those two act more like each other every day. Though, I guess it's more like, those two are too much alike to begin with. Thank the Lord, Kota isn't into smut. At least when others see._

I giggled.

"What's up Meg?" Kira asked.

"Nothing, just thinking," I smiled. Kira smiled back at me. I took my seat on the ottoman infront of Temp, who sat on the couch with Kira and Kiba.

_It's amazing how Kira's personalities split so easily. One moment she's a sweet little girl, the next she's a serious woman. I hope she finds herself soon._

"Thank you," I said to Gaara, who was helping pass out the drinks. He nodded his reply.

I leaned back onto Tem's legs. She giggled. "What?" I turned to see Kiba reaching over to tickle both girls. Luckily neither had their drinks yet. "Hey leave me out of this," I said, pushing away from the couch.

I glided over to the love seat, where Naruto and Hina were sitting. Everyone seemed to be pushing those two together. Naruto was laughing at the girls, and Hina was giggling quietly.

"Hey Meg," Naruto leaned over to me.

"Oh no you don't," I pushed away from him, realizing he was about to tickle me.

"Neji stop it!" Kota gasped. I looked over to see him tickling her. I heard Hina's giggles get louder and watched as Naruto started to tickle her.

I jumped off mid-roll and started for the door. Once I was in the hall, I yelled back, "You'll never get me alive!" Then I dashed up the stairs.

I vaguely heard Tem say "No ninja tricks". I smiled. She was my lifesaver. I rushed over to my room and closed the door. I locked it and hoped the guys would listen to her.

I heard someone on the stairs. They banged on the door. I knew then they were going to play fair.

"At least I'm safe for a little," I whispered quietly. "Don't brake my door down!" I yelled at whoever was at the door.

"Then open it," a gruff voice said from behind me.

I turned around to spot Gaara in the corner. "How did you- When did- Where- Temp called no tricks," I finally found the words.

"I was here before she called it," he smirked.

"You're not going to tickle me are you?" I asked him. He shook his head no. I sighed relief. "How did you know I was going to my room? I could have gone to the bathroom or the spare room," I wondered.

"You would've jumped the window to the other house after you got a reply from Kakashi," he stated simply.

"Oh," I was shocked he knew me that well.

"Are you coming?"

I looked up to see Gaara with one foot out the window. "What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"Come on," he urged me.

"Fine," I huffed. I walked around my bed to the window.

"Wrap your arms around my neck," he commanded.

"What are you going to do?"

"Just do it."

"Okay," I did as told, and he began to lift himself off the window-ledge. I giggled when the breeze started to hit my skin.

"Why are you giggling?" Gaara snapped.

I shut my mouth. "Sorry, it's just something I do," I told him. Once he pulled us up onto the roof I let go of him. "Thanks," I smiled.

He nodded and walked over to the chimney. I sighed and walked sideways down to the air vent I kept a blanket in. I pulled out the black mini-mink (s/p) and walked over to the window for the spare room. It jutted out from the roof since there were a couple of steps to get to that room.

I sat on the window looking out over the forest behind my house. The sun was setting, and though I wasn't looking at it, I could see the colors change the Forest of Hidden Gems. It was strange how the forest was split in two by the town. The lake wasn't large enough to be put on big maps. The forest surrounding the lake was called Crystal Forest, while the rest of the forest was called the Forest of Hidden Gems. It's been that way longer than my grandfather could remember.

Okay! Chapter ten is in the bag! Sorry it's off schedule. I hate school right now. The chapter actually matches the title... Or the other way around. Any who, I hope you guys liked it!


	11. Riddles from the Enemy

Hi Everybody! I know it's been a little while. I promise, I've been trying. It's just so hard to write right now. Between school, friends, my fam-damn-ily, boys, and other things, life has become harder.

I hope you guys like this chapter. The last one was a filler, I needed to post and couldn't think.

I'd like to say "Sorry" to Weslie. He's not a bad guy. He's one of my best friends, but I needed some bad guy here. Sorry Wes! I still love you!

Posting Chapter Eleven

Riddles from the Enemy

After the sun set, Gaara brought him and myself back down to my room. From there we entered the laughter filled living room. I smiled and sat down on the ottoman again. Temp handed me my hot chocolate. Kota smirked at me. I felt my face heating up. I knew what she meant.

"So what'd I miss?" I asked, still blushing.

"Nothing much," Kiba replied, "Naruto just made a joke."

"For once," Kira giggled. Her comment made several people burst into laughter again.

"Oh yeah. At Ray's, one of the guys that attacked us told us something. It's kinda like a riddle," Tem stated, pulling out her purple pocket sized notebook. "Here Kota." Everyone was silent as Dakota started to look over the words.

"Kay, let's see what it says. 'The girls of another land.' Well that could be anyone. When they say 'land' they could mean another country, dimension, or just another area all together.

"'With powers far greater than any shinobi.' Well, it must be someone very strong then. If it's from our dimension, then they probably don't know about their powers.

"'The children of love shall kill their homes.' Well, that's very vague. Though, if we assume they were talking about us, which homes are we talking. Kohana and Suna? Or Slumper?"

I interrupted, "Well, if we're the girls, than it's most likely, Kohana and Suna." Kota nodded.

"But why would someone kill kids?" Kira asked.

"Don't know, but whoever it is might be after us girls," Kiba answered. Kira stiffened slightly.

"Don't worry Kira, they'll protect us," Tempany put her hand on Kira's shoulder. Kira nodded a little.

"'Save the mother and the father.'," Kota continued, "This one is a little more helpful. This one means that whoever it is has both parents. So it's probably talking about you all," she glanced over to the couch. I could see Kira put her head down when silence filled the room. Everyone looked down, which I felt was a little sad, seeing how everyone was laughing not ten minutes ago. I waited for Dakota to continue.

"'Keep the people in their beds.'," Kota started again. "That's probably meaning your world again. But why would they need to stay in bed... This gets stranger and stranger.

"'The children will rise if the girls continue.' Okay, going with Meg's idea, what do we need to stop? And what children are we talking about? This is very vague. I don't know why the guy told you this," Kota shrugged. I held out my hand and she placed the notepad in it.

"I don't know what this late part means. The stuff about mothers, fathers, children, and people. But I think the first two lines are talking about all of us. I think we, Tem, Kira, Kota and I, are the 'girls from another land'. You guys must be the shinobi, but we don't have any powers. Not as far as I know," I told them my ideas.

"That makes sense. They were trying to kill us," Tempany agreed. A tear escaped from Kira's eye. I reached over to hold her hand.

"But then why would they tell us that?" Kota wondered.

"Tem thought that the guys might have been being controlled," Kira spoke up, wiping the few tears away.

"That's understandable. The first attackers, the one who went after Megan, he could've caught up a lot faster. Maybe he was trying to stop," Neji announced.

"But who would be controlling them?" Naruto asked.

"Dunno. There may be people who don't _like_ us, but not enough to want to kill," Kota shrugged. "Whoever it is, if they just came here, we'll know it."

"Yeah!" Kira jumped up. "News travels fast here! Remember when Kota and Tem got detention for stopping some bullies from picking on me?" she continued before getting an answer, "Our moms knew before you two even had the chance of getting into the detention room!"

"We remember Kira," I smiled at her attempt to lighten the mood.

"So, what are we going to do about them?" Temp asked. I glanced over my shoulder to see her.

"We'll see what their next move is," Kakashi's strong, powerful voice told us. "We may not know who they are, but if more of the people being controlled help us, we'll be able to find out."

We all smiled at one another. I took a sip of my drink. I couldn't help but hoping the ninja would be stuck here for longer than the summer.

Chapter Eleven is done! I feel really bad for not posting on my old schedule, but I'm sticking to Mondays! ^_^ Sorry everyone. I know it's short, but it's all I could think of.


	12. Visitation Rights

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Naruto, Gaara, Kakashi, Hinata, Sasuke, Neji, or Kiba. I do own Kira, Megan, Tempany, and Dakota. The quotes are from Fruits Basket, which I don't own. If I did, Kyo and Tohru would be all over each other before the fifth book and Hatori would have a girlfriend before the end of the sixth. Also, I don't own a black Ford, blue mini, or a Bumblebee Camaro. I wish I had the Camaro, but sadly I do not. And I don't own the movie Blade.

I know it's off schedule. I'm sorry. I was busy with the holidays and now I'm good. I'll be on schedule now. Sorry.

* * *

Another Chapter, Chapter Twelve

Visitation Rights

* * *

I laid on top of my bed. It was Wednesday night. I glance over at my alarm clock. _Make that Thursday morning. Why can't I sleep? Everything's been fine lately._

_No attacks. Dad's okay with the ninja here. Why can't I sleep? Oh well. I guess I'm just worried._

_Everyone is trying to figure out why we're being attacked. Why _are_ we being attacked? We didn't do anything. Sure we met the Shinobi, but that's all. And why are the Shinobi here? I'm going to give myself a headache._

"Might as well get up," I sighed as I sat up. "Mom has that thing in the city today."

I walked over to my closet and picked a white dress off of it's hanger. I set the dress on my ruffed bed and walked over to the door. I flipped the switch for the lights to come on.

Light immediately filled my once dark room. I shuffled over to my cream dresser and pulled out a skin toned bra. I placed the bra on the dress.

I slid the light purple top off my body and folded the silky material. I laid the shirt on my white metal desk, which sits next to my bed. I wrapped the bra around and clasped it before turning it around.

I pulled the straps over my shoulders and began to untie my silky pajama bottoms. I glanced over at my computer. The screen saver flashed pictures of last summer in random orders.

"Get your head out of the gutter, girl. You don't need to read fanfiction. Not this late, or early. You have real Naruto characters in your house, and you're thinking about reading silly little fantasies," I scolded myself.

I stepped out of my pants and folded them, before placing them on top of their mate. I slipped the white cotton over my head. The dress slid down my body easily. My hands went through the sleeves.

I breathed deeply. It wasn't quiet as hard as a sigh, but still let me have some release of emotion. I turned to the standing mirror on my desk and looked at my reflection.

The dress was pure white, one that was only wore when I knew it wouldn't get dirty. The sleeves flared out once past my elbows. The dress itself ended two inches below my knees.

"Might as well start breakfast," I turned striding towards my door. I glanced back at the computer. I shook my head insistently. "Stop it Megan. You don't need to keep reading fanfiction. Get a life," I scolded myself again. "You're in danger because of someone who believes that prophecy and you want to read. Think it through. If you get distracted, you could get hurt, or someone else will instead."

I walked down the stairs in silence. I peeked around the corner and saw Kiba asleep on the couch; Sasuke was no where to be seen. I tip-toed into the kitchen and glanced around. The tea kettle was sitting on the stove. A mug sat in the otherwise empty sink.

"Sasuke must be out training by now," I thought to myself.

I stepped into the kitchen and closed the door, not wanting to disturb Kiba's sleep. I turned the light on and the fan started spinning rapidly. I opened the refrigerator and looked inside.

I pulled the eggs and bacon out and set them by the stove. I closed the refrigerator and opened the freezer. I pulled out the sasuage, since Tempany never was a fan of bacon. I put the new item with the other two and bent to grab three saucers.

I placed the saucers on the stove and pulled the carton of eggs off to the side. I placed the meat next to it and waited for them to melt. I turned to the sink and pulled the mug from the sink. I opened the dishwasher and put the mug on the top rake. I walked over to the coffee maker and started the coffee my mom was sure to want.

I stopped moving and peered through the closed door to the stairs. I shook my head.

"No, I will not go back to my room now. I have to finish breakfast," I turned back to the stove and started to cook. My mind calmed down and I didn't think of anything, but the food.

Tempany POV

I laughed at the blush on Hina's face. She finally told me about her crush on Naruto.

"I gu-guess you al-alread-already knew th-though," she became shy.

"Yeah, but I'm happy ya told me. It makes it all much more fun," I smiled. We entered the James' house. "Morning Mrs Beth."

"Good morning girls," the woman greeted from the stairs. "Have you seen Megan? She's not in her room."

"She's probably cooking," I offered.

"She hasn't come down yet," Kiba said, getting up from the couch. I saw the movie _Blade_ paused.

I glanced down at my red watch. "It's already past ten. She should be up."

I heard giggling and turned to see Hina looking through a slit in the kitchen door. I walked over and peered inside the room. I giggled as I noticed the occupant.

Sitting in one of the dining chairs, was Megan, her head in her arms, which were placed on the table. She was dressed in her white cotton dress. Mrs. Beth stood beside us and looked in the room as well.

"When did she get up?" the older woman's question was automatic.

I pushed the door open slowly and slide into the room. I glanced around. On the stove were five plates. Two were filled with eggs; one with peppered eggs, the other without pepper. Two plates of bacon sat next to the eggs. One plate had crispy bacon, the other chewy. The last plate held sausage. I looked over and found the coffee maker full of the black liquid. Several mugs ready to have the substance pouring into them.

I waved for Hina and Mrs Beth to come into the room. I pointed to the plates and Hina grabbed the eggs and sasuage filled ones. Mrs Beth picked up the two bacon plates. I took down a tray and filled it with the mugs and the coffee pot. I also brought down enough plates and silverware for everyone.

I walked carefully out of the kitchen and into the living room. The items were placed on the coffee table and the meal began.

"Well, I have to go. Will someone take Megan up to her room? I don't want her to be interrupted," Mrs Beth asked, once her plate was empty.

"We'll make sure of it Mrs Beth," I reassured.

"Alright, then. I'm off."

We watched as the red haired woman walked out the door. I turned and slapped Kiba's wrist as he tried to get more bacon.

"Leave some for the others," I hissed. "Let's get Meg into her room."

I stood up, with our plates in hand. Kiba stood and followed after me. I set the used plates next to the sink and waited for Kiba to leave the room, Megan in his arms.

"That girl needs to take something to help her sleep," I sighed as I started the water. "I wonder what's been keeping her up... Well I can't worry about it know. Kiba and Hina can take care of her."

Megan POV

I opened my eyes slowly. I felt a light blanket cover my arms and legs, though I could still feel the cotton dress I was sure I had put on this morning. I sat up and looked around.

I was in my room. I looked down and saw my small white blanket bundled at my waist.

"How'd I get here?" I asked myself. "I know I went downstairs to cook breakfast... They must have brought me up here... I guess I fell asleep."

I swept my legs over the side of my bed and walked over to the computer. "I can't believe I'm doing this," I sighed to myself.

I pulled the chair out and sat in the plush office chair. I wiggled the mouse and a picture of a blue fairy showed as my screen. I moved the mouse over to the chatroom I used to talk to my old friends.

The window popped up and I began to scroll the list of names. A lot of people were on. I stopped over the name, '_Master-of-Pretend_'.

"Couldn't think of anything less obvious, Jessica?" I asked the computer.

_I wonder if she told anyone about the guys. She did see them at the mall. I hope not. Her family may be into Anime, but I don't think she'd tell them about this._

I clicked the name. A chat screen jumped to the front of my monitor. I clicked the text box and began to write.

_Girl~With~Wild~Dreams_: Hey, how've you been?

_Master-of-Pretend_: Hey Meg! Ive been good. Hows everything with those new friends?

_Girl~With~Wild~Dreams_: Good I guess. How was your Grandma's B-Day?

_Master-of-Pretend_: Not bad. She got a bunch of flowery stuff. I got her a knife. I think she liked mine better though. Lol

_Girl~With~Wild~Dreams_: lol We're talking about the one who has the chickens right? The one who taught you to hunt?

_Master-of-Pretend_: Thats her! So mind telling who those guys were?

_Girl~With~Wild~Dreams_: Think you'll believe me?

_Master-of-Pretend_: I saw them with my own eyes. I have to believe u.

I could just see her rolling her green eyes, as I typed my reply.

_Girl~With~Wild~Dreams_: Kay.

I then proceeded to tell my red headed friend about how we met the Shinobi. She put a comment here and there to let me know she was still listening. After I finished she asked me what I was doing the next weekend.

_Girl~With~Wild~Dreams_: I'll probably be hanging with everyone here. Why?

_Master-of-Pretend_: I was thinking of visiting. Mind? Id like 2 meet ur 3 friends. They sound like cool people. Besides my cousin wants me 2 go camping with them. U know how that ends.

_Girl~With~Wild~Dreams_: Lol Yeah, I'll have to ask my mom. I'll let you know when I have an answer.

_Master-of-Pretend_: I just relized how PROPER u write. Its weird. Lol

_Girl~With~Wild~Dreams_: I AM weird.

_Master-of-Pretend_: I knw THAT lol

_Girl~With~Wild~Dreams_: Gtg. I'll talk to you later

_Master-of-Pretend_: Kk later

I sighed happily. "I hope Mom let's Jess come. I really want everyone to meet her," I hopped out of the chair. I felt lighter. I spun around as I headed for my door.

I pulled the door open and skipped down the stairs.

"Well you seem in a good mood," Tempany's voice rang.

I glanced at the entrance to the Living Room. "Yeah, I am. I talked to an old friend."

She smiled. "The one from Montana?"

"Yup," I grinned. I skipped the last three steps and landed in front of my blonde friend. "Any one else here?"

"Kira is cleaning her house, but Neji and Naruto are here. Kota is grocery shopping with Mrs Becca," she answered. "Kakashi is with them."

I looked at Tem with a smirk; a similar one graced her face. "So, Kota is with Kakashi? Like a date?" I giggled.

"Yeah," she giggled as well, "Everyone's outside. Sasuke came back a few minutes ago. They're all practicing in the back," Tem turned and headed to the back door. I saw a light blush on her cheeks, but didn't comment.

"Were you waiting for me?" I asked as she opened the sliding door.

"I had just come in when I head you on the stairs," she replied with a smile. "Be warned, the training is kinda scary."

I giggled. We walked to our conjoined backyards. All the guy ninja were doing some sort of training... I looked and saw Hina reading a Manga. We walked over to her and sat under the trees.

"Whatcha reading?" I asked the blueish black haired female.

"Um... I think it's called '_Fruits Basket_'?" she asked Tempany, who nodded. She never stuttered when it was just the girls.

"Which book you at?"

"Um, Kyo is just now in the story," Hinata replied. She turned the book around and showed me the page.

"'Yo! Time to pay the piper rat-boy. I'm here to collect!'" I quoted.

"'Funny, I would have thought he'd send someone bigger," Tem answered my quote with hers.

"'That's right you better get your tough talk out of the way because I'm about to wipe that stupid smirk right off your face!'" I couldn't help but giggle after I finished the quote. I noticed the guys looking over at us.

"Wh-what wa-was that?" Hina asked, clearly clueless, though she saw the guys.

"In the anime, Kyo says that to Yuki, who answers. Then Kyo attacks, making Torhu bump into him," I tell her. "After you finish the books to a point, we'll all watch it."

"It's a good story. Meg found it first, then sent a clip to me," Tem explained, "I watched it. Then, when we moved here, we showed Kira and Kota."

Hinata nodded and began reading again. Tem and I turned to watch the guys train. Five minutes later I spoke.

"You're right. That is scary," I watched wide-eyed.

Tem giggled. "Yeah. So when'd you get up?"

"Never slept. Something was bugging me. I guess I fell asleep after I cooked," I rubbed my neck.

"E-ev-every-th-th-thing al-alright?" Hina asked.

"Yeah, just a lot going on in a week," I answered her.

"I know whatchu mean. Things have gone from normal...," Tem paused, "-ish... to weird."

I giggled. "We never were normal. Were we?"

"Neva."

All three of us burst into giggles. Hina put the book over her mouth while Tempany and I let our laughter go freely. I wiped a tear from my eye as my laughter calmed down.

I looked at Tem to see a few leaves in her hair. The sight just made me go into another fit of giggles. Tem giggled with me, even though she had no idea what I was laughing at. Hinata's giggles stopped suddenly, causing Tem and I to look at her.

Naruto was standing behind her, his body leaned over so he could see Hina's face. I looked on in shock as the blonde boy spoke.

"What are you girls all laughing at? Us training isn't that funny is it?" he pouted. Tem giggled a little.

"N-n-n-no... Th-th-that-that's no-no-not i-it," Hina stammered. I looked over to where the guys were training. I looked at Kiba and nodded to the couple.

He nodded. "Hey Naruto!" he called.

"Huh?" the blonde stood up.

"Bet I could beat you in a fight," Kiba said smugly.

"No way! I beat you before I can do it again! Believe it!" with that Naruto rushed off to fight Kiba.

"You okay, Hina?" Tem asked.

"Ye-ye-yeah," she answered.

"How about we go inside and make lunch?" I asked.

Tem looked at her watch. "Yeah, it's already one and no one's eaten since breakfast."

So we called to the guys, letting them know we were going to be cooking in the Turbo household. We walked through the back door and walked the maze of hallways to the kitchen.

The Turbo house was a nearly identical building to mine. The only difference was that the Living Room and kitchen were smaller, and there was a separate Dining room. My home had room for a group to eat in the kitchen. To enter the kitchen from the back, you had to enter the laundry room, go through the hallway, into the Dining room, and then to the kitchen.

Tem opened the Dining room door and started for the kitchen. "So what are we making?" she asked.

"I don't know. What are you two in the mood for? The guys 'ill eat anything," I giggled.

I pushed the kitchen door open and saw Amy sitting on the counter, her boyfriend standing in front of her. It made me think they were kissing, but I had no proof.

Tempany took a step in front of me. "Does mum know he's in here?" she asked.

Amy looked past her boyfriend at her sister. "Yeah, mum knows. We're heading out to town. Unlike some little kids," the older girl teased.

"Actually, we're making lunch for the guys," I challenged, knowing Amy didn't talk to Sara. "You two want to stay, we can make enough for everyone?"

"That'd be awesome," the present boyfriend, who I believed to be named Jacob, commented.

"But Jaky," Amy whined. The name confirmed it.

"What's wrong sis? Afraid mum will find out?" Tem growled.

"Afraid mum will find out what?" a voice sounded from the dining room door. I turned and saw Sara. She stepped forward and I moved over so she could walk past.

She took one look at Amy's position before yelling, "AMY SAMANTHA TURBO! What do you think you're doing?" I could tell Sara was mad.

"What? _Tempany_ can have those guys over and I can't have one?" Amy hopped off the counter and strode over to her mother.

"Those boys are _protecting_ your sister. I'm not about to tell them to leave," Sara shot back. I grabbed Hina's light brown sleeve and slide over to Jacob.

"And what if _she_ was dating one of _them_? Would you _still_ let them in the house?" Amy asked harshly.

"I think you should go. This is only going to get worse," I whispered to the stunned brown-haired boy. He nodded and walked around the bickering family.

"If she was dating one of them, I would still let him in the house. They have all promised us they will protect your sister and her friends. If it was you, I'd be the same way," Sara put her foot down. "Now go up to your room this instant. I will speak with you once I've discussed this with your father."

Amy groaned and looked around. "Where's Jacob?"

Tempany rolled her eyes. "If you had been paying attention, you'd know that he left."

"What!"

"Amy Samantha, to your room," Sara commanded. Tem came around and stood inbetween Hina and myself. Sara turned towards us, only when Amy slammed her door shut. "I'm sorry girls. I hope Amy didn't ruin your day."

"It's okay mum. We're just going to make lunch," Tem smiled.

Sara thought for a moment. "How about we take everyone to the bakery?" she asked us.

I looked over at Tempany. She caught my eye and nodded a little. "I-if y-you do-don't mi-mind Mrs. Sa-sara," Hina answered for us.

"Yeah, mum. We can cook," Tem turned to talk to her mother.

"Oh, I don't mind at all," Sara insisted, "How about you girls get the boys and we'll head over there. Of course you'll have to drive sweetie."

"I know mum," Tem nodded. Sara left the kitchen after we all agreed to get the boys.

"That was...," I started.

"Weird," Tem supplied.

"Definitely," I giggled.

"Hina, can you go get the guys? Meg and I'll get the other car," Temp said, leading us back out of the kitchen.

"O-okay," Hinata stuttered.

"Just tell Kiba or Neji that we're going out to eat. They'll get the others," I smiled at her.

We split up in the hallway. Hina headed back outside, and Tem and I headed for the front.

"Poor Hina. She told me she liked Naruto this morning," Temp sighed.

"She finally told you?" I glanced over at her.

"Yeah. So now we really have to get those two together."

"Like you weren't trying before," I giggled.

"True," she laughed with me, "but now you and Dakota have to help."

"I guess," I sighed. She bumped my arm. I returned the favor and bumped hers.

We laughed as she grabbed the keys and opened the door.

"Hey Rapunzel," someone called.

We looked over at the black Ford pick-up truck. A boy with short spiky dark brown hair was leaning up against it. He had slight stubble on his chin. His dark brown eyes peered at us from the tops of his sunglasses. His name was Jonathan. I could see Tem roll her eyes.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Can't I say hi to my two favorite girls," Jonathan smirked, pushing off the truck.

"Yeah, and who's that?" Tem shot back.

"Why, Rapunzel and Juliet," he replied, pulling us into a hug.

I giggled. "Hi Jon."

"Hello Juliet," he replied, letting us go. Tempany smiled and shook her head.

"Why are you out here? You could've come inside," she told him.

"I heard yelling. The Mrs mad at the sister?" he asked.

"Yeah, Amy had her boyfriend over without permission," I told him.

"Ah. Who's she with now?"

"Jacob," Tem groaned.

"Again? How many times will those two date?" he chuckled.

"Um," I heard from the door.

I turned to see Hina and all the guys standing in the doorway. "Hey guys, come on out. We'll introduce you."

The group of six walked out onto the grass. Hina stayed beside Kiba and Naruto.

"Hello everyone," Jon greeted, "I'm Jonathan, but you can call me Jon."

"I'm Kiba. This is Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Sasuke and Gaara," Kiba pointed to everyone in turn. "Nice to meet you," Kiba reached out his hand.

Jon grabbed it replying, "Same here. How do you all know Rapunzel and Juliet?"

"Who?" Sasuke asked, a slight growl in his voice.

"I'm Rapunzel and Meg's Juliet. Jon's called us those names since he met us," Tempany replied.

Kiba let go of the hand shake and stepped off to my left. "Like Kiba said, I'm Naruto. We met the girls a little while ago," Naruto grabbed Jon's still right hand.

"Cool," the brunette replied.

Naruto let go and stood next to Tem. Sasuke stepped forward. He clearly didn't like Jon.

"How do you know them?" he asked.

Jon took Sasuke's hand and replied, "I used to near them. I met the girls about ten years ago."

"And do you have names for Dakota and Kira?" Sasuke had yet to let go of Jon's hand.

Jon looked Sasuke dead in the eye. "No, I've only met Kira and Dakota on occasion. I've known Juliet and Rapunzel since they were in England."

I could see Naruto and Kiba stiffen. "And that gives you the right to call them by such silly nicknames?"

"No, but the fact I know them better than anyone in this town, besides their parents, does," Jon's smooth reply came.

I risked a glance at Tempany. She was as shocked as I was, but she looked like she was about to explode.

"Anyways," I interrupted whatever Jonathan was about to say, "Jon, when'd you get back to the states?"

"Just a few weeks ago. I was visiting my grandma and sis told me to visit you and Rapunzel. I can't stay long though. We're going camping this weekend," I heard the slight groan.

"Yeah I talked to her, like an hour ago. She wants to stay with me while you guys are camping," I answered. Sasuke had let go of his hand and stood right behind Tempany. Neji stepped forward.

"I'm Neji. It's a pleasure to meet you," Neji said, bowing a little.

Jon returned the bow. "The pleasure is all mine."

Neji moved off to the side and Hina stepped into place. "Um, I'm Hinata... bu-but the gi-girls ha-have been call-calling me Hina," she stuttered.

Jon smiled. He put out his hand, which Hina took shakingly. "I am Jonathan, milady. But please, call me Jon," he pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it lightly. Hina's face lit up like a light bulb.

Tempany put her hand on Jon's shoulder. "Okay, Jon. We don't want to give her a heart attack," she told him. Jon straightened, letting go of Hinata's hand. The blushing girl scurried to hid behind me.

"I was being a gentleman, dear Rapunzel. Nothing more," he smiled.

Gaara took one long stride to stand where Hina once was. Jon looked at him, his sunglasses fallen just a bit from his bows. Gaara held out his hand, but said nothing. Jon returned the hand shake with equal silence.

I felt some one take my hand and saw that Kiba now stood next to me. Unfortunately, he had read my diary, meaning he knew of my crush on the Kazekage. I smiled slightly at him and squeezed his hand in thanks.

Finally, Jon and Gaara let their hands fall. I looked over at Tem, a question in my eyes. She shook her head. They didn't speak at all.

"Anyways," Tem broke the awkward silence, "do you want to go to the bakery with us?"

Jon's face instently brightened, "Of course! So Beth finally got that bakery?"

"Yup! Mom's been really happy ever since!" I told him proudly.

"Alright everyone, let's go," Sara called from the front door.

"Hello Sara," Jon greeted.

Sara took a step back and looked Jon up and down. "Jonathan Kaylubs, is that you?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am. I was hoping to go to the bakery with you guys," he smiled.

"Of course! We need the extra car," she smiled back, "Why don't you take... Megan and..."

"I'd be happy to take Gaara. He and I seem to have a lot in common," Jon suggested. I glanced at Hinata and Tempany, but both looked as clueless as I was.

"Alright, you two get in with Jon. Tempany, dear, why don't you take Hinata, Neji, and Naruto. I'll take Sasuke and Kiba," Sara agreed.

Everyone dispersed to their respected vehicles. Tempany's group hopped into the black Ford. Sara pulled Sasuke and Kiba into her blue mini. Gaara and I slid into Jon's Bumblebee Camaro.

"Oh my gosh," I whispered, "you have my dream car."

Jon laughed. "Actually," he held out the keys towards me, "it's an early b-day present from the family. Sis knew you wanted one."

"But I can't drive yet," I whined.

"Can't drive without a licensed driver," Jon corrected.

I squealed. "I love you, Romeo!" I exclaimed as I hugged the older boy to me.

"I love you too, Juliet," he laughed.

I took the keys from him and happily got into the drivers seat. I giggled when I saw the items hanging from the mirror. There was a bee with the words 'Bee-otch'. Next to it hung a small disco ball.

"You two know me a little too well," I told Jon, starting the engine. When she purred I bounced slightly. I pulled my seat belt on and giggled some more. "Hold on," I warned the two boys.

Jon grabbed his seat and replied, "Just don't get a ticket."

I glanced back to see Gaara's hands placed on either side of him. I giggled a little. I rolled down my window and yelled out. "Tem! I'm taking the detour!"

"Okay!" her yelled reply came.

I giggled some more as I rolled the window up. I put the car in reverse and pulled out of the drive slowly. It was a little slower than I usually went, but I didn't know how my new car was going to drive.

I shifted into drive and drove down the street, doing the speed limit. I turned down several streets, but it seemed to annoy Jon.

"Okay, she can do the speed limit. Are you going to actually test 'er?" he asked.

"You're the one who said no tickets," I grinned.

Jon pulled his hand off the seat and began to comeback, but I turned down the right road and hit the gas. Jon slammed back into his seat, while I smiled at the feel of the engine. I turned down the street, never straying from my side of the road.

"Have you been down this road before?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "I could probably go down it blindfolded, but I won't. This is where my dad taught me to drive. This road leads from the Lake to Mom's bakery."

"I see," he said simply. I frowned a little.

_And here I thought we were getting somewhere,_ I thought briefly. _Oh well, at least he started the conversation._

"Would you _watch_ the road," Jon exclaimed bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Don't get your boxers in a bunch. I told you I know this road inside and out. We'll be fine," I groaned. He was taking all my fun out of the drive.

After a few minutes of silence, we arrived at the bakery. The other two cars were already parked, but it was okay. I pulled the yellow and black car into the middle of two spots. I smiled as the engine died. We exited the car and Mom came out to see us.

"What a pretty car," she commented. "This yours Jon?"

"No ma'am," Jon replied. "It's an early birthday present from me and sis to Juliet."

"Well you'll have to keep the keys hidden," Mom spoke to me, "other wise your father will steal it from you."

"_Him_, Mom. Steal _him_ from me," I smiled. She shook her head at me.

"Well let's get everyone fed, shall we?" she asked.

I giggled and led the two shocked boys into the bakery. The little bells chimed as we pushed the door open.

The bakery was small in the front, saving room for the giant kitchen. Fifteen small tables dotted the space. Five booths lined the window wall. A party booth sat in the corner of the window wall and the bathroom wall.

The counter had many different cakes and sweet treats shown in the glass cases. Though the food sat there, it wasn't what you ate. The real food stayed in the back. Two cash registers were placed in equal distance from the edges. In between them there was a small moveable counter space for leaving the back. It sat open, most likely due to the fact lunch rush just ended.

Robin, a light blonde girl, waved at me from the register closest to the door. I waved back. Nick walked through the gap and walked over to the big booth, which held everyone else.

Tempany patted the seat beside her, and I gladly took it. Jon and Gaara pulled up two chairs and sat down as well. Jon sat closest to me. To the right of Tempany sat Sasuke. Kiba lounged next to the black haired boy. Then Neji came, with a very red Hinata next to him. Naruto joked with Gaara from Hina's right. (So from the Left pulled up chair, going -, it went: Gaara, Jon, Megan, Tempany, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Hinata, then Naruto.)

Nick took everyone's orders, though he skipped me and Temp. He already knew what we wanted. Everyone was laughing at something Naruto said when I focused back on the conversation. I smiled at the group.

Nick and Kale brought out the food. Kale looked slightly down when he noticed who was missing from our group, but he perked back up when I told him about my new car.

"We'll have to have a race some day," he smirked, "though it wouldn't be much of a race."

"You're right," Tem agreed, "Meg could whoop your butt."

Everyone laughed. Kale's smirk went to a frown to a pout before he left us to eat. We ate with Kiba and Naruto joking around. Neji and Gaara stayed silent. Sasuke talked to Jon, and seemed to apologize. The girls and I finished eating and moved out of the group and walked into the large five star kitchen.

"Wow," Hina gasped once she saw the large cooking space.

"Yeah, it is pretty big," Tempany agreed.

"The one Mom worked at before was bigger. It was for this really fancy restaurant," I told Hina.

We walked around the area, careful not to touch anything, while we showed Hinata each equipment. After the tour, Tempany asked Mom if she and Hina could bake a few cookies. Mom agreed and the two went over to an empty baking space.

"Hey Mom," I started, grabbing her attention. I finished washing my hands and began preparing the ingredients for the icing. She looked at me while she stirred the batter to the cake she was making. "Can Jessica Kaylubs come stay with us for a little?" I asked.

"Jonathan's little sister?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, her cousins want to go camping, but she wants to see me," I told her. She poured the batter into the pan.

"I don't see why not," she finally told me. She walked over and started to help me with the icing. Both of us worked automatically.

"Really?" I asked in wonder.

"She'll have to stay in your room though," Mom smiled at me. "Let me finish with this; you go help Tempany and Hinata."

I hugged my mom and kissed her cheek. "Thanks so much Mom," I told her, "I love you."

I walked over to Tem and Hina's project. The rest of the afternoon was spent baking and goofing off at the bakery. Us girls made about six different types of cupcakes and three cakes, with different icings. We had icing and batter all over us by the time we were finished. I was just glad I wore my apron, otherwise my dress would have been ruined.

Most of the guys stayed out in the front, helping clear the tables, learning how to work as a waiter, and goofing off. Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara came into the back. Nick was showing them around, like Tem and I had Hinata. We could hear Naruto and Kiba yelling and playing when the door opened.

All and all, it was a fun afternoon. I may have gotten up late, but I had fun with most of my friends.


	13. Fighting

I still don't own that Camaro. Wish I did, but I don't. Don't own the Naruto characters. I do own Megan, Tempany, Kira, Dakota, Jon, Amy, Beth, and Sara. I don't own Wisconsin. I do however own the city called _Slumper_. If you want to use the place, talk to me and I'll give you some info on it. ^_^

And the dreaded number, Chapter 13

Fighting

After our fun at the bakery, we drove back to the houses. Again I had Gaara and Jon in my Camaro. This time though, Sasuke sat with Tem and Neji went in the mini. Everyone drove through the back roads; the moms wanted to see if I was any good with my new car. This time around, Jon wasn't as scared.

"So when's Jess coming?" I asked him, hoping to bring his mind off the road.

"Next weekend," he replied before teasing, "Didn't she tell you?"

"She did, I was just making sure," I smiled. Jon laughed.

"How is it, you know Tempany, but your sister doesn't?" Gaara asked from the back seat.

I looked at him through the rear-view mirror. "Jessica and Jonathan's parents separated before we all met. Tem and I met Jon in England," I explained, "After I left England, I moved to Montana and met Jess. We didn't realize I knew her brother until a year and a half later, when he came to visit."

Gaara leaned forward and looked at Jon. I tried to ignore the conversation they were having with their eyes. I failed and instead, tried to figure out what they were saying. I failed miserably.

"My dad," Jon spoke finally, "got custody of me. He was in the Air Force with Juliet and Rapunzel's dads. My sister was left in care of our..." Jon paused for a second, "mother."

"How...," Gaara stopped.

"How did our dads know each other?" I supplied. Gaara nodded. "Daddy fixes planes, a really big machine. Tem's dad drives these really big machines. And..."

"My dad is a navigator," Jon answered for me. I smiled at him.

"How does that work?" Gaara asked.

"Um," I paused, unsure how to explain this to him, "my dad is on the plane to fix any major problems the pilot can't. Jon's dad tells Tem's where to go and how to get there. And Tem's dad drives."

"Like Juliet is Rapunzel's dad," Jon grabbed a map from the glove compartment and handed it to Gaara, "Now, since you have the directions, you tell her where to go; you're my dad. If something went wrong with the car, I'd fix it; I'm Juliet's dad."

"I see," Gaara answered, handing the map back to Jon.

Silence followed and I turned onto the street named _Ruby Drive_. Jon sighed with relief.

"Oh it wasn't that bad!" I yelled at him as he opened his door.

He fell to the ground and screamed out, "LAND!"

"Really Jonathan?" Mom asked him from her car. I got out of my seat and raised it for Gaara.

"Sorry you had to sit back there," I said to him. He nodded. We were back to not talking.

"Hey, I wonder if it'll stand up and transform into an Autobot!" Kira yelled from my house.

"Not likely," Kakashi answered, "What's an Autobot?"

"A creature that takes the form of a car in a movie," Dakota answered him, before turning to me. "Yours?"

"Yup!" I smiled, my giddiness back, "Jon bought it for me, with help from his sister."

"Coolness," Kira answered. She ran towards it, but Tempany stopped her.

"This car is new. This car is awesome. You hurt, dent, _touch_ this car right now, you will be hurt," the blonde said.

"Awe," Kira whined, "Okay."

I shook my head at the two. Kota walked over and inspected the car. She walked around him twice. I watched her. She and I always had a thing with cars.

_'That's how we became friends. Before ours mothers introduced us. We talked during recess. I remember her telling a boy about a black 1984 Firebird. He had no idea what she was talking about. She was surprised when I jumped in the conversation,'_ I thought with a smile.

"Looks good. You kept him in good condition," Kota praised.

"Well I wasn't going to ruin a birthday present," Jon gloated.

"Easy boy. The only reason you knew what to get me was because of Jess," I smirked.

Jon's head fell and a chorus of laughter followed. Eventually, everyone went into the backyards. The sun was only a few hours away from disappearing, and we wanted to use that time.

"So when are you going to give us nicknames?" Kira asked.

"I'm thinking of them as we speak, Sleeping Beauty," Jon smiled.

Kota chuckled. "Hit the dot on that one."

"And I didn't on Rapunzel and Juliet, Snow White?" Jon asked. Kota rolled her eyes at the new nickname.

"You did with Rapunzel," Dakota said. Kira giggled. I shook my head and stood up from the bench on the large porch. "I have yet to figure out _why_ you call Meg 'Juliet'."

"She likes to stare out windows," Kiba joked. _'So he's the one who took my _Shakespeare Works_ book.'_

"I resent that," I stated, whacking him on the head as I walked by. He groaned.

"So why _do_ you call Megan 'Juliet'?" Kakashi asked.

"Well that's not really my story to tell. It's more my sister's," Jon told him truthfully.

"Basically," I started for the swing-set, "His sister called him Romeo when he flirted with me. He said if he was Romeo, I would be Juliet. And so I got my nickname. At least, that's how I understood it."

I sat down on one of the red swings and pushed off with my feet. The conversation took a different turn, and soon they were talking about the bakery. I tilted my head back and started watching the clouds.

As I watched them, they changed colors. From white to orange to red to purple. The shades were endless.

"Hey Meg," someone said from beside me. I was brought out of my daze and looked over to see Sasuke on the other swing.

"Hey Sasuke," I smiled.

"What's up with that guy?" he asked.

"Who? Jon?" I questioned stopping my swing. He nodded. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why was he all over you and Tempany?" I detected a small growl from him.

"I don't know. He's always been like that," I shrugged.

"He needs to leave her alone," he growled.

I smiled. "Jon doesn't like Tem like that."

"What?"

"Jon. He doesn't like Tempany as more than a friend."

"How do you know?" he rolled his eyes.

"He's engaged," I smiled, trying to hold in my laughter.

"Wha?" Sasuke turned to me.

"Jon's engaged to an old friend from England. He told me and Tem and few months back," I told him remembering the phone call.

"Then why does he call her Rapunzel?"

'_So that's why he's been so overprotective.'_ "It's just something he does. He calls all the girls in his life some sappy nickname," I groaned a little, "He won't stop. Tem hates it when he calls her Rapunzel, but she lets it slid from time to time."

"Hey!" someone yelled at us. I looked over to the porch. Mom stood with the door open. "Dinner's ready!"

Naruto, Kiba, and Jon raced into the house. I giggled silently at them. Sasuke stood up and put his hand out for me to take. I did, and he helped me out of the swing. I smiled at him.

"You coming Meg?" Kira asked from the door.

"Yeah. I'm coming," I answered, running to catch up.

I walked into the Living room, where Mom and Sara had put all the food. Dakota handed me a plate full of barbecue chicken and corn and mashed potatoes. I sat down on the ottoman and was pushed it towards the spot Tem was sitting at. Once I reached my destination, I gave Tem a small smile. For some reason, she didn't return it.

I looked over to Kota and nodded towards the moody blonde. The black haired girl shook her head. She nodded to the Kitchen. I nodded and stood with her.

"We'll be right back," Dakota excused us. Mom looked a little worried, but nodded. Kota lead me into the Kitchen and closed the door.

"So what's up with Tem?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. She started this when Sasuke went over to you," Kota said offhandedly. It took us a moment of thought before we both remembered Tempany liked Sasuke.

"Oh no," we both breathed.

"You don't think..." I couldn't finish.

"She wouldn't," Kota couldn't say it either. "She knows who you like." Kota shook her head, black hair flew around her.

"But things can change now that we've met them," I told her.

"Mum wants to know if everything's alright," Tem asked upon entering the room.

"Tempany are you mad at me?" I asked.

"Why would I be mad Meg?" I could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"I'll leave you two to settle this," Kota said leaving the Kitchen.

"I didn't do anything Tem," I told her truthfully.

"No? It seems like you two did _something_," Tempany threw her hands in the air.

"We didn't do _anything_. You know I don't like him like _that_," I followed her as she paced.

"_Do I_?" she stopped suddenly. I almost ran into her. "Do I really know that?"

"Yes," I announced, "you do. You know who I like. You know I would never do that to you. I'm your _friend_. Sure I liked him at the beginning of the _show_. But that _changed_. And you know that."

Tempany turned her head towards me. Her blue-green eyes were filled with pain, the beginnings of tears present. "Then why did he go to you like that?" the pain finally broke through her voice.

"He wanted to know about _you_," I grabbed her arms. "He asked me why Jon called you Rapunzel. That's all."

She pushed me away. "And he couldn't have asked me?" she shook her head. A few tears flew off her skin.

"He didn't want others to hear him. Tem, he likes you," I tried to get through to her.

"No Megan," she denied it, "He likes you. And I can't really blame him." Before I could answer she rushed out of the Kitchen.

I closed my eyes and tried to fight back my own tears. I walked over to the table and sat down. I put my head in my hands. I vaguely heard the backdoor slam shut.

"Megan?" someone asked from the door. I shook my head to let them know I was listening. "Sweety, what happened?" Mom asked. She sat in a chair and placed her hand on my back.

"Tem's mad at me," I choked out.

"Why's she mad?" Mom asked. Her words would have been slow if I wasn't feeling so upset, but right now, it helped me understand her.

"She's thinks," I choked again. Mom rubbed my back, waiting for me to finish. "She thinks I like _him_."

"Sasuke?" Mom asked. I nodded. "Do you?"

"No!" my head snapped up, "No. I only like him as a friend. But Tem, she thinks... Oh, Mom what am I going to do?" I slammed my head into her chest and cried.

"Shh," she cooed, "It'll be okay. Let her work things out in her mind. It'll all be okay."

Tempany POV

I rushed out of the James' house and ran up to my room. I slammed my door shut and went over to the window. I starred out it, over to Meg's room. The blue wall stared back at me. My anger filled again and I pulled the red curtains closed.

I turned around and flung myself onto my messy bed. I finally let all my tears go and just laid there crying.

"Hey Squirt," Amy's voice came from the door, "You okay?"

"Go away Amy," I moaned into my pillow.

"No way. I may not be happy about what happened earlier, but I won't leave you to cry alone," Amy retorted. I felt her sit on my bed. "So what's wrong baby sister?"

"Sasuke likes Megan. And she keeps denying it," I turned to face my sister.

"You sure she's denying it and not telling you the truth? Isn't he staying over there?" she asked.

"Yeah he's staying o'er there," I nodded. I tried to figure out where she was going.

"Hasn't everyone one of you said Megan's the easiest to talk to?" I nodded again. "Then don't you think he'd ask her for help?"

"I guess," I still didn't know what she meant.

She shook her head at me. "He probably told her he liked you."

"What?" I sat up. "There's no way. No guy has ever liked me, while knowing mum."

"I'm just saying how it looks to me," Amy shrugged. We sat in silence for a moment. I watched as Amy looked over to my window. "I think that's the first time I've seen that window covered. Wonder what Megan'll think when she sees that."

"She'll probably be downstairs for another hour or so. And sleep in the guest room," I shrugged.

"Really?" Amy looked shocked.

"Well yeah. She doesn't like to fight. She probably thinks I'll yell... at... her," my eyes went wide, "Amy what if she doesn't talk to me?"

My sister laughed. "I don't think she'll go that far, but you do owe her an apology."

"I know," I glanced back at the window, "but she probably doesn't want to talk to me."

"Then wait until tomorrow," Amy said standing up. "It'll be Friday. She cleans house then right?"

"Yeah."

"Then go over before she wakes up and start cleaning. If she's as upset as you say, I don't think she'll be up her normal time."

"'Kay. Thanks sis," I smiled at her.

"No problem. Just don't think this'll happen all the time," Amy said as she left my room.

I sighed and stood up from my bed. "I'll have to wake up real early if I want to get anything done. I might as well get some sleep." I walked over to my dresser that my TV stood on. I pulled out a pair of pjs and changed before sliding into my bed.


	14. Fixing What's Been Done

And Chapter 14!

Fixing What's Been Done

Tempany POV

I groaned as someone shook my shoulder. I flipped over and opened my eyes to see Sasuke standing in my room. My eyebrows furrowed at the sight.

_'Okay I must still be dreaming,'_ I thought.

"Get up," Sasuke ordered. I groaned again and rolled away from him. _'Nope not dreaming.'_ "I said," he started, "get up."

Next thing I knew, my blankets were pulled off of my skin. "Really Sasuke!" I hissed at him, afraid to wake my mum.

"You need to get up," he rolled his eyes.

"And why, pray tell, do I need to do that?" I asked, "It's six in the morning. On a Friday no less."

"We need to talk to you," Sasuke said walking to my closet.

I moaned and fell back on my pillows. "Maybe I don't want to talk to you guys." I heard the closet door open and moved my head to see him. He stood in front of my closet, looking through my clothes. I moaned again and rolled my eyes. "Please don't go through my clothes. I don't even let my dad do that."

I heard Sasuke sigh and the closet door closed. His footsteps got closer, before I felt him sit on the bed.

"Why are you mad at Megan?" he asked.

I swallowed a groan. I sat up to look at him. "I'm not mad at her. Just upset. She and I share almost everything, minus my sister and a few crushes."

"Then why are you _upset_ with her?" he rephrased.

"I don't know," I fell back, placing my hand over my eyes. I thought for a moment before continuing, "It was stupid and I need to make up for it."

"How are you going to do that?" he asked. I moved my hand and gazed at him.

"Why are you in my room?" I asked.

"I told you. We need to talk to you."

"I know _that_. But why are _you_ here? Why not Hina? Or Naruto? Or Kiba? Why you?"

"Hinata and Kiba are helping Mrs Beth take care of Megan. Kakashi is at Dakota's house. Neji and Naruto are at Kira's."

"What about Gaara?" I asked. He pointed to the window. I sighed and got up.

The wood floor was a cold shock when I stepped onto it. I walked over to the window and pulled back the red curtains. First thing I noticed was Gaara standing on a bridge of sand. The bridge connected mine and Meg's rooms. The second thing I noticed was that the window was open.

I sighed and turned to Sasuke. "The front door isn't good enough for you?"

"I didn't want to wake anyone," he shrugged.

"And why are you helping him?" I turned to Gaara.

"Hn," was his reply.

"I need a better answer than that if you want my help," I scolded, placing my hands on my hips.

"She cried herself to sleep," Gaara's voice was almost a whisper. I bit the inside of my lip and closed my eyes to keep from crying. I had never _not_ been there when Megan cried. I just never left her to be alone. "She's sleeping on the couch; Hinata's with her."

"Okay, okay," I gave, "Let me get dressed."

I heard Sasuke stand and he walked past me to jump onto the bridge. "I'll be inside," he muttered.

I nodded and closed the curtains. I turned to my closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a Paramore shirt. I slipped out of my pjs and put the selected clothes on. The shirt was tighter than I remembered, but I didn't seem to have time to change, so I forgot about it.

I walked over to my vanity and wrote a note to mum. I placed the note on my bed and sighed. I shook my head and reopened the curtains. Gaara sat on the bridge waiting for me.

I hopped out of my room and stood on the bridge. I was a little shaky, but Gaara put railing on the bridge, so I wasn't _too_ scared. I jumped into Meg's room and looked around.

"This place always freaks me out. I never thought a teen could be so clean with everything," I smiled at the clean blue room.

Gaara ignored me and walked out of the room. I followed after him. He went into the spare room and held the door open for me. I walked into the plain, un-used room.

Once inside I noticed that Kiba, Sasuke, and Gaara were the only ones in the room. I fought the urge to run away. They wouldn't hurt me, and I knew it.

"So what do we do?" Kiba asked. I looked over at him. "I mean, I don't like seeing Meg cry like she did."

I took a deep breath. "Amy said I should clean, but when I thought on it last night, I decided not too. Meg likes to clean herself; it calms her. I don't know what to do honestly. Meg's never been mad at me."

"Well then you're going to need help, Rapunzel," Jon said from the door.

"And who do you suggest helps?" Kiba asked.

"Jessica?" Gaara asked after Kiba. Jon nodded.

"Who's that?" Kiba asked.

"Jon's sister," I answered. "How do you suppose we get her here _to_ help?"

"Simple," Jon smiled, "I move aside." I rose an eyebrow at him. Jon just smiled and stepped to the right.

That's when I saw the red head behind him. She looked like another Jon. The only difference was that she looked more like her dad.

"So you pissed off Meg?" the red haired girl teased.

"More like I got angry and said some things I shouldn't have," I replied. "How exactly do you know what to do to help?"

The girl looked sheepishly at me. "I kinda pissed Meg off once. It was an accident, but I had to fix it."

"What'd you do?" Sasuke asked.

"It doesn't matter," she waved her hand, "What does is getting you two to be friends again."

"How do we do that?" Kiba asked.

"First I need to talk to you alone," she pointed at me. "You guys go help the girls downstairs." The room was cleared and it was just me and her. "So what really happened?" she asked after sitting on the bed. I sat next to her before answering.

"I kinda said she liked the guy I like," I looked down, "She tried to explain what really happened. I told her she was wrong. She tried to talk to me. I blew up and left." I knew my voice sounded thick with guilt.

"So who do you like?" Jessica asked.

"Sasuke," I mumbled.

"Who?" she asked, leaning in.

"Sasuke," I whispered.

She shook her head. "Still didn't hear you. But I'm going to guess." She thought for a moment. "The black haired dude. The one that was with Meg at the mall?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"And who does she like?"

"The red head," I smiled.

"Okay. And the black haired girl downstairs, who does she like?"

"If you're talking about Hinata, then she likes Naruto. If you mean Dakota, she likes Kakashi."

"Alright, that helps me," she smiled. I couldn't help but to smile with her.

"So how do we get Meg feeling better?" I asked.

"Well, first you need to apologize," she smiled.

"I know. I just feel real bad right now. But I will as soon as she wakes up," I said determinedly.

"That's the spirit," Jessica smiled. She stood up and started for the door. "Now all we have to do is bake."

"What?" I asked. I stood up to follow the semi-crazy girl.

"If you want to get on her good side, you need to make something. Since this is a baker's house, I suggest we bake," she smiled again.

"You're crazy aren't you?" I asked stunned.

"Just a little," her smile grew, "but you have to be to live in this world."

I smiled at her. "So what are we going to bake?" I asked.

"Dunno," she pondered. "Let's ask Chef what she's got."

We walked down the stairs and entered the living room. Jessica walked over to Beth and started to ask her about the baking idea.

"Sure. Let me see what I have," she answered.

"Someone needs to take Juliet upstairs," Jon stated, "We don't want her waking up too early." Everyone agreed with that.

"I'll take her," Gaara said. Hina giggled a little as he picked Meg off the couch. Jessica and I smiled at the sight of him carrying her.

Once Gaara was out of sight, Jessica spoke to her brother, "I thought girls were the matchmakers?" she teased.

"She's my friend too. And I just stated the obvious," he smiled, "He's the one who took her."

I giggled a little. Jessica shook her head but smiled with her brother all the same. Hinata stood up and stretched. I heard many pops from her bones.

"Girl, how long were you sitting like that?" Jessica asked, "It don't matter. Go up to the guest room, or Tempany's house. Get some sleep."

Hina looked over at me. "Go ahead and go to my place. Mum won't mind. You are staying there after all."

She smiled at us and walked out, to the hall way. I didn't hear the door click, but I didn't expect to.

"Alright," Jessica turned to Kiba, Sasuke, and Jon, "You three, go wash _and_ detail the Camaro."

"I really hate you, you know that?" Jon asked, walking past his sister.

"I know. I'm pretty sure Meg'll want to do something today, so clean the car," she said pushing her brother towards the door.

"Come on you two," Jon waved to the two ninja boys. Kiba followed without a word, though his smile said he was glad to be getting out of the house.

Sasuke, on the other hand, turned to Jessica. "Why should _we_ wash a _car_?" he asked, voice loaded with attitude.

"Because, dear Sasuke, if you want that secret you told me to stay a secret, you'll listen to me," Jessica smirked. Sasuke's eyes widened and he left without another comment.

"You will have to teach me how to do that," I announced to the crazy, and now evil, redhead.

"You should be able to do it without leverage, just depends on the situation," she said heading for the kitchen. "I think he just wants Meg to be happy. So what's with the other two? Why aren't they here?"

I sighed. We entered the kitchen as Beth left, most likely to get some sleep. "Dakota won't help. It was my fault. I could go and talk to her, and she'd tell me what she'd do. But she's not much help.

"Kira's another matter," I said as we started baking, "She doesn't like it when we all fight, so she'll ignore us until it's settled. Then again she could just tell us to get over ourselves."

"Sounds like a fun group of friends," Jessica smiled, cracking an egg.

"It is. I just wish I wasn't so stupid sometimes," I sighed, mixing the batter with a wisk.

"That's everybody though. We all have our stupid times," she reassured me.

We continued to work with our batter before we poured it into pans. We cleaned our mess, laughing and joking all the while. Before we finished, we heard the creak of the stairs.

I looked over at Jesse. "There's no way the shinobi would hit that." She nodded and we slowly made our way to the door.

Jessica peaked out and screamed, almost busting my eardrums. I stepped back as she flew towards the person. Another scream filled the air, one I recognized.

Megan POV

I woke up to find myself in my bed. I sat up to see Gaara sitting in my computer chair. His eyes were closed, and he looked like he could be sleeping. Before I could get out of the covers, his eyes opened.

I stared at him until he stood up and disappeared in a swirl of sand. I pulled the blankets off and stood. I stretch and many of my bones popped.

"You should go downstairs," a voice said from behind me.

I whipped around to see Gaara standing behind me. "Why should I? Tempany's probably down there."

"She didn't mean whatever it was," he huffed.

"If she didn't she wouldn't have said it," I stated.

"Anger makes you do stupid things," with that, he was gone.

I blinked a couple of times before taking his advice and leaving my room. I walked down a couple of stairs, until I heard someone exit the kitchen. I looked down and saw Jesse!

She screamed with glee. Not a second later I ran down the stairs, screaming, to hug her. She took me in her arms and swung me around. I laughed and squealed as we greeted each other.

"I thought you weren't coming until next weekend," I smiled at her.

"The idiot called. Said I needed to get here," she answered, "so here I am." I laughed at her. "You should forgive her," she whispered into my ear.

I shook my head a little. "Not unless she apologizes."

After I whispered that, I heard the kitchen door creak. I looked up to Tem with her apron on and a sad face. I felt Jesse's arms leave my body and knew she had given us as much space as she wanted.

"Hi Meg," Tem greeted. Her head was down, and I could tell she was worried about my reaction.

"Hey Tem," I greeted, I kept all anger, sadness, and negative emotions from my voice.

"Um, look," she rubbed her neck, "I know I said some nasty things yesterday. And you know I didn't mean them. They just kinda came out. I know you'd never do that to me. And well, I'm sorry," she looked up to meet my gaze, "Think you could forgive me?"

"Already forgiven," I smiled at her.

She stepped forward and hugged me. I gladly hugged back.


	15. Party Happenings Part 1

Chapter 15

Party Happenings Part 1

Megan POV

"Yeah, Kisame's my mom. In disguise," Tem laughed.

"Freaky," I smiled.

"Yeah and my dad's Pein," she continued. We entered the Living room to very confused faces.

"M-Preg? No way!" I giggled.

"Awkward birth," Jesse pitched in.

"Yup, defiantly," Tem sat next to her.

"Wh-what are yo-you ta-talking about?" Hinata asked from the love seat.

"It's a conversation a couple of people put on the Internet," Tempany giggled.

"It all started when someone asked what would happen if the Naruto Bad-guys came here to our world," Jesse leaned forward to hug me.

"We've been following it. Some people started the whole, what if they were your parents. Which led to couples. Which led to M-Preg," I giggled as Jesse tickled my sides.

"M-Preg?" Kakashi looked up from his borrowed book. One of Dakota's romance novels.

"Uh," the three of us looked at each other.

"Should we tell them?" Jesse asked. She seemed more okay with them being here than any of us. Her reasoning being 'They're here now. There must be a reason. Take the chance while you can.'

"I think it'd be funny to see their reaction," Kota smirked, her evil mind at work.

"I don't think they're ready for that," I smiled at the black haired girl.

"So?" her question came automatically.

"Let's not ruin their minds, Kota," Jesse smirked, "yet."

_'Jesse really fits in our group. Even with the shinobi,'_ I thought as Kira started a conversation about what movies to watch. _'It's been almost a week since they came. How long will they stay? If Jesse's right, someone brought them here. But who?'_

"Are you coming?" a gruff voice asked me, breaking my train of thought.

"Hmm?" I looked up to see the room empty and Gaara standing at the door. "Uh, yeah, I'm coming." I hurried off of the ottoman. "Where did everyone go?" I asked.

"Dakota's," he replied. I held back a sigh. He still wouldn't talk to me.

We left my house and headed down the road. I could see the others up ahead but made no move to catch up. If they wanted to talk to me, they could come back here.

"What's wrong?" I asked Gaara after hearing a growl.

"Who's that?" he nodded over to the car behind us. I could see Davis in the front seat.

"Davis and his friends," I sighed. Gaara looked at me for an explanation. "Davis thinks Kota and I like him."

The growl became louder. I watched as Gaara glared at the car. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to make him move. He stopped glaring, but the low growl stayed.

I looked back to see our friends waiting on us. The car past by us without a second look, but it stopped at our friends. I could see everyone more clearly. Kakashi moved to stand beside Dakota. Kira stepped back to let Neji stand in front of her. Tempany and Jesse stepped forward to stand next to Naruto and Sasuke. Hina stayed in-between Tem and Kota.

"Come on," I pulled Gaara to a light jog, "Let's catch up." He complied and ran beside me.

Once we reached our friends, he let go of my hand. I was about to step forward, to stand with Tem and Jesse, but stopped when I felt an arm around my waist. I looked at Gaara and felt the vibrations of his growls.

I looked over to see Kota with her arms wrapped around Kakashi, whose left arm was wrapped around the smaller girl. Sasuke had Tempany's hand in his. Hinata had been pushed up to wrap her arms around Naruto's right upper arm. Neji had taken Hina's place in-between Tem and Kota. I glanced back to see Kiba with his hands in Kira's front pockets.

After realizing they were just for show, I focused back on the conversation. "—so whatcha say babes?" Davis asked.

"Let's see," Jesse started, "I'm thinking of a word that rhymes with 'snow' and 'bow' and 'hoe'. And I believe it rhymes with know. K-_N-O_-W."

The blond next to Davis growled. "Bitch!" he yelled jumping from the passenger seat.

Jesse side-stepped and let him fall. "Oh, so close," she teased. I held back a giggle.

"Hey, James," Davis smiled at me, "nice of you to join the party." Gaara pulled me closer to him.

"She's taken," Gaara growled out before I could answer.

"Oh, well I think Jack can change that," his blond friend in the back laughed.

Gaara growl became loud enough for them to hear. The guy who lunged at Jesse got up and turned to her.

"Aww, that's so cute, you want to try again," Jesse continued to tease.

The guy huffed and lunged at her. She jumped back, towards the way we were headed. He got up again and charged. I pushed my head into Gaara's chest. I heard a few groans and other sounds before I heard Jesse again.

"Wow, that was sad," her voice teased. I heard more groaning and a car engine pass. "You can look now Meg. They left," Jesse sounded proud.

I turned to see Jesse with a smug smirk on her face and the four blond jerks gone. I sighed and let go of Gaara.

"Let's get to my house," Dakota suggested, taking Hina's hand and heading for her place.

We continued walking towards the red house in silence. For some reason no one was talking. The ninja seemed stressed; even Kakashi looked upset about something. Once we reached the one storey house Becca greeted us warmly.

We were staying at Kota's house so the adults could have their usual gathering. We were planning on spending the night. Once Becca left us, Kira and Tem went upstairs to grab some movies.

"Wow," Jesse whistled, "nice house."

"Thanks," Kota answered. "It's been in the family for a few generations."

"Cool," Jesse smiled and sat on the couch next to me.

"So, where'd Jon go? He was here, then gone," Naruto asked.

"He had to go home. Get ready for the camping trip," Jesse answered.

"Oh," Naruto seemed down.

"We'll see him again. He always makes a comeback," I smiled at him.

"Like one of those singers, they just won't quit," Kota laughed.

Kota, Jesse, and I laughed together. Naruto looked at us. Jesse waved her hand, signally him not to ask.

"Got the movies," Kira yelled, bouncing into the room. We laughed some more and she put in Letters to Juliet, which the guys, and Jesse, groaned to.

I kicked Jesse in the shin. "I mean, 'Yay'," she put her hands in the air. I knew she was joking, but let it slide.

We watched the movie, after threatening Gaara, Sasuke, and Neji so they would sit down. Naruto and Kiba had duct tape put on their mouths when they wouldn't shut up. Kakashi's book had been taken by Dakota and she sat on it.

After the movie ended, Kota and I put the popcorn bowls and soda cans in the kitchen. When we came back, everyone was in a circle on the floor. The coffee table had been moved to the side.

"We decided to teach them how to play truth or dare," Kira smiled.

"Oh hell," Kota cursed. I rolled my eyes and sat in between Gaara and Neji. Kota sighed and sat next to Naruto and Kakashi.

On the other side of Naruto was Hina. Next to her was Neji. Then I sat with Gaara to my left. Jesse sat on the other side of Gaara, with Sasuke on her left. Tempany filled the space in between Sasuke and Kiba. Kira came next with Kakashi on her right.

"So who goes first?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, Kira thought of it," Tem stated, "so following our old rules, she goes first."

"Yes!" Kira smiled, "Alright, Kota, Truth or dare?"

"I know you," Kota smirked. "Truth."

Kira pouted. Then she perked, "Alright. Is it true that you kissed Jason Danvers?"

"Lie," Dakota smirked. "He just said that to make himself look cool. Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Uh," the blond thought. "Dare?"

Kota smiled, it was a little sadistic. "I'll go easy. I dare you to kiss someone in this room."

"WHAT?" he jumped to his feet.

"You could always do the back-up dare," Kota shrugged.

"What's that?" Kakashi looked up from his book.

"Strip to 'Hips Don't Lie' by Shakira," Tempany smiled.

Jesse laughed. "Oh I wanna see someone do that."

"I'll do the kiss," Naruto grumbled. He sat back down and turned Hina's head and put a quick kiss on her lips.

Kota laughed. Hina blushed and almost fainted. Neji caught his cousin and held her up.

"Hey, Naru-kun," Kira smiled, "Kota never said it had to be on the lips."

Jesse laughed. Naruto blushed. "I didn't know that!" he yelled.

"Listen to the words," I smiled at him. "She said she'd go easy. Anyway, it's your turn."

"Um… Jesse, truth or dare?"

"I am not afraid, so dare," Jesse said smugly.

"I dare you to…," Naruto thought for a moment, "spend the rest of the night without a shirt on."

"Wow," Jesse shook her head standing up, "why is it people always tell me to take off my shirt?"

"Cause you wear layers," I smiled at her. She took off her top shirt to reveal a tank.

"Alright, my turn," Jesse sat down and looked around the room. "Tem, truth or dare?"

"I don't know how you dare, so truth," Tem thought wisely.

"Damn, alright. Let's see. Is it true that you have a gun under your bed?"

"Two actually. A handheld and rifle," Tem smirked. "Hina, truth or dare?"

"Um, i-is it al-alright i-if I pi-pick tr-truth?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah that's fine. Is it true that," Tem paused for a moment before changing her question, "Have you ever had your first kiss? Besides the one Naruto gave you?"

Hinata shook her head. I was pretty sure that the girls and I were smiling like crazy.

"Thank you for being honest. It's your turn."

"Um, Megan, truth or dare?" she asked without stuttering.

"I'll start with truth," I answered.

"Um, have you ever had a serious relationship?" she asked.

"Well, that depends on what your definition of a serious relationship is. In my opinion, no, I have yet to have one," I smiled at her. "Hmm, Sasuke? Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he answered without thought.

"I dare you to," I paused. "Kota, does Becca still have _it_ in the basement?"

Kota's eyes grew wide. She nodded. Kira snickered a little.

"Sasuke, I dare you to dance on Becca's stripper pole in just your underwear to 'Don't Cha' by the Pussycat Dolls," I spoke the dare with a smile on my face.

"What?" the dark haired boy jumped to his feet.

Kira's laughter grew. Tem hid her smile with her hand.

"Meg's ruthless when it comes to her dares," Kota explained.

"Hey, you can still just strip to Shakira," I shrugged.

"Fine, but they can't be there," he pointed to his fellow ninja.

"Oo, private party," Jesse smirked and stood up. She pulled Hina from her seat. "Since Hina's a girl, she has to go too."

"Fine," Sasuke groaned.

"I'll stay here," I told the girls, "just to make sure they don't try anything."

"Okay," Kota smiled, "The CD is in right?"

"Should be. I was using it last time. Unless Becca was down there, it should be in the player," I answered as they walked downstairs.


	16. Party Happenings Part 2

I'm warning you now, there are some spoiler hints in this chapter. It is kinda important to the storyline so I can't really say to skip it, but I will put a recap in the next one for those who have yet to see all of the Shippuden episodes.

Disclaimer: The ideas in the truth or dare game are mainly from my friends. Sasuke's dance is from an rp game we were doing. Any movie titles mentioned, I don't own. The music mentioned, I do not own. And of course, I only own Megan, Jessica, Tempany, Dakota, Kira and other OCs in the story. The characters have changed since my friends created them, so they belong to me. I do not own any Naruto characters mentioned in this story.

Chapter 16

Party Happenings Part 2

Tempany POV

We walked down the basement stairs after Megan made her dare to Sasuke. I was sure there was a blush on my cheeks. Meg did this on purpose. I remember what she told me when we went upstairs to talk.

"_So since you know I don't like Sasuke," she had started, "Can I do stuff to make you guys get together?"_

"_No," I told her. I paused, "Well, if you think I'd like it…"_

_She laughed at me. "Oh tonight is going to be fun. Us girls trying to get Naruto and Hina together, me having fun with you and Sasuke, and I'm quite sure Jesse has plans of her own."_

"The bathroom is over here," I heard Kota tell Sasuke. I continued to the chairs in the room.

It was decided long ago that the basement was for the women and us girls. While our dads and brothers had been upstairs doing guy stuff, our moms made the basement into something all the females could use. The stripper pole was the newest addition, something Becca had wanted to try. When we found out about it, we started to use it.

Jesse pulled Hina into one of the chairs Kota had set up around the pole. I took the seat next to Jesse, which put me uncomfortably close to the pole. Kota was behind us messing with the stereo.

"Oh this is going to be good," Jesse smiled and nudged me, "Don't cha think?"

"This is going to be _great_," Kira answered her. My blush surely grew as I nodded. Hina looked similar to me, except she had her hands covering her face. I wasn't that smart.

"Alright," I heard Kota behind us, "You ready Sasuke?"

I heard the bathroom door open and the familiar click of the boom box. Sasuke came to stand next to the pole just as the chosen song started.

Megan POV

I chatted with Kiba while the other girls were downstairs watching Sasuke perform his dare. I smiled as I heard the door to the basement open to let them out. Jesse was the first to enter my line of sight as she pulled Hina to her seat. The innocent ninja had a major blush set on her cheeks. Jesse helped the stunned girl into her spot before moving to hers.

"Great dare Meg," Jesse smiled at me, "I have to get a pole at home."

I laughed at her. Kira sat down in her seat with a light blush on her cheeks. She wouldn't meet any of the guys' eyes. It almost made me laugh. Tempany came out next. Her face was as red as I'd ever seen it. I looked at Jesse and raised my eyebrow.

"I don't know how he knew what to do, but he had, uh, audience participation," Jesse explained.

"He what?" I asked through my laughter.

"He made me and Tem dance," Kira muttered.

That explained her blush. "I so should have gone down there," I faked a pout.

Tempany shook her head, seemingly unable to speak. Kota came into the Living room with Sasuke, fully dressed, right behind her. The two took their seats. Sasuke sat down next to Tempany and I was proven wrong about her color; it got even redder. I bit back a laugh.

"Your turn, Sasuke," Kota told him.

"Sensei," Sasuke smirked, "truth or dare?"

"Truth," Kakashi didn't even think about it.

"Why have you taken off your mask here, but not back home?" Sasuke asked after thinking.

"It seems to get in the way. Besides, Mrs. Baker was kind enough to allow us to stay here," Kakashi shrugged. "Jessica?"

"Dare," Jesse said without hesitation.

"If you ever see your favorite character, you must kiss them," Kakashi never looked up.

"And so seals my fate," Jesse's head fell. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Wait," Naruto cut in, "who's your favorite?"

"He'll kill me," she muttered. "He'll so kill me."

I moved Gaara over so I could sit next to her. "It'll be okay. He never said it had to be the first thing you did," I comforted her.

Her head came up. "True, very true," she smiled. I chuckled a little. She turned to look around the circle, picking her victim. "Neji, Truth, Dare, or Major Dare?"

"What is Major Dare?" Neji asked.

"It's a dare you can't get out of," I explained.

"You can't even do the back-up," Kota told him.

"Truth," Neji answered.

"Have you ever thought you loved someone?" Jesse asked. I saw her glance at Kira.

"Only twice," Neji answered. He turned his head, "Kira?"

"Hit me with a dare," Kira smiled.

"I dare you to spend the rest of the night in your undergarments," Neji stated.

Kira's eyes got wide. "Oh fine." She stood up and pulled her dark green Ninja Turtle tee off, showing her undershirt. Then she pulled her athletic shorts down, allowing the guys a view of her purple underwear. "Happy now?"

"Aww, just because Naruto was stupid and only made me take off my shirt and you had to take off all your clothes doesn't mean you have to be mad," Jesse teased.

"Truth or dare, Bitch," Kira retorted.

"Truth," Jesse smirked.

"Who is your favorite Naruto character?" Kira smirked as Jesse's fell.

"Damn," Jesse cursed.

"Hold on," I told her as I stood. I walked over to Sasuke and a still blushing Tempany. I sat on Sasuke's lap. "Okay, go."

"Itachi Uchiha," Jesse jumped from her seat to get as far from Sasuke as she could.

I stayed in his lap trying to keep him down. Tem's blush faded and she leaped to grab his arms.

"Easy Sasuke," I tried to calm him down. Kakashi had stood and was in front of Jesse.

"Sasuke calm down," Tem told him. "She's seen the show! She knows what he did! And we know why he did it!" Temp yelled at him.

He stopped struggling and turned to my closest friend. "Why he did it?" he yelled at her. "He wants power! That's why he did it!"

"If that's what you want to believe fine!" she yelled at him, "But don't take your anger out on Jessica!"

Sasuke's anger faded from his eyes and body. I looked at Jesse to see her watching Sasuke carefully. I turned my eyes to Tem to see her watching me.

"If I get up will you attack her?" I asked.

"I won't hurt her," Sasuke sighed.

"Okay," I stood and walked over to the now crying redhead. I hugged her. "No one's mad at you for liking him. You have your reasons," I coaxed her onto the couch.

"Um, let's stop the game," Dakota offered the group.

Jesse curled up on the couch with her head in my lap. I stroked her hair and let her cry into my jeans and Joker t-shirt. Tempany pulled Sasuke over to the opposite couch and sat with him while she watched Jesse. Kakashi leaned on the doorframe and watched all of us. Kira stayed on the floor with Kiba and Neji while Naruto and Hina went over to the love seat. Kota left to grab some more snacks from the kitchen. I looked back down to Jesse and kept stroking her hair.

After Jesse had first watched Naruto, she started to research it. Eventually she found out about Itachi. She looked up his history and found out who he was. She had told me a few weeks after she found out, that he was her favorite. I had never judged. We all had our favorite Ataksuki members. Her favorite Ataksuki member was her favorite character period.

I kept stroking Jesse's head while I let her cry. She had always been set apart from others. The other Naruto fans set her apart in her school. Only because most of them were Sasuke fan girls that didn't know what his brother had done for him.

The couch shifted and I looked up to see Gaara watching Jesse. It wasn't a bad thing to do. Jesse was always so happy and crazy and just strong. When she showed weakness, a lot of people stared. I locked eyes with him and smiled a grim smile. Jesse shifted a little and I turned back to her as she sat up.

"Jeeses! I'm such a crybaby!" she forced a smile.

"If you're a crybaby, I must be something even worse," I smiled at her.

"Okay, okay. I'm not a crybaby. I just get emotional when it comes to certain things," Jesse's smile changed into a real one.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Kota asked from the door way.

"Movie?" I asked the room.

After several 'yes', 'sure', and 'whatever's I stood up to see the movie shelf. Jesse came with me and we looked over the movies. Jesse picked up 'XXX: State of the Union' but I shook my head. Dakota didn't have the first and it would be strange to watch them out of order. I picked up one of the anime movies 'Spirited Away', but Jesse shook her head.

I nodded and went back looking through the unorganized shelves. Jesse pulled out two cases and showed them to me. 'Hellboy' and 'Hellboy ll: The Golden Army' were in her hands. It was one of the few set of movies Kota's family had all of. I smiled and nodded.

"Hellboy movies?" I asked the conversing room.

"Oo! We get to see the Redman!" Kira giggled, Hellboy being her favorite character.

"I'm in," Kota smiled. A few nods and shrugs caught my eye as they spoke.

"And see Nuada," Tem smiled, "Of course."

I giggled a little and put the first movie in. I moved back to the couch with Jesse and sat in-between her and Gaara. Kota started the movie and we watched as Hellboy fought his enemies.

After the first movie, Kira had fallen asleep on top of Kiba. Kakashi had moved to sit in the recliner, with Kota sitting on the arm. Jesse had lain down with her head on my lap again, this time without the tears. Tempany's head was on Sasuke's shoulder, her eyes looked like they were barely open. Hina's head was lying next to Naruto's on the back of the other love seat.

"I'm turning on Nuada," I announced. Jesse sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Tempany sat up and blinked. "I didn't miss him?" she asked.

I shook my head as I changed the disks. Kota started the new movie, and I sat back in my seat.

"Can we play a game?" Kira asked. Laughter came from the room.

"Let's watch the movie," Kota smiled at the half-asleep girl. "Like we agreed on."

"Okay," Kira mumbled, laying her head back on Kiba. She was asleep almost instantly.

I glanced over to the clock to see it was nearly midnight. Jesse laid back on me and her weight pushed me onto Gaara. As we watched the movie, my eyes started to get heavy.

Becca POV

"Come on," I ushered my half asleep husband into the house. I dragged him to our bedroom in the back before checking on the kids.

They were in the living room. The television and DVD player were on. Since they were all asleep in strange positions, I figured they fell asleep while watching the movie. Dakota had her ass on the arm of the recliner, while the rest of her body was lying on Kakashi's lap. Tempany had her head on Sasuke's shoulder, and his head was on top of hers. I glanced at the floor to see Kira curled up in-between Neji and Kiba. I turned my head to see Gaara with two girls on top of him, Megan being the one right on top, then her redhead friend. Hinata and Naruto sat on the last loveseat, their heads barely touching, but it was still cute.

I walked over to the linen closet and grabbed a couple of blankets. I placed the stack on the coffee table before grabbing one and putting it over my shivering daughter. Then I took the larger blanket and wrapped it around Gaara and the girls. I took a quilt and put it on Tempany and Sasuke. After that I put one on Hinata and Naruto. Lastly I let a blanket fall on the three on the floor.

I shook my head and turned the television and DVD player off. I walked out of the room and turned off the lights.

"Kids asleep?" Trevor asked when I came into the bedroom.

"Yea, poor things fell asleep watching a movie," I answered as I got ready for bed.

"They've had a rough few days," Trevor stated, pulling back the covers.

"I know. The girls are still trying to get used to all of this," I sighed, "They aren't telling us everything either. It seems they want to figure this out on their own."

"They're trying to grow up," Trevor smiled as he pulled me closer to him.

"I just hope they don't grow up too fast," I told him before letting sleep take over.


	17. Should I?

Recap: After the fight with Megan and Tempany, everyone heads to Dakota's for a party. Sasuke is forced to pole dance in the basement for the girls. Jessica is dared to kiss her favorite Naruto character if she sees him. Kira forces Jessica to tell the group who her favorite is. Jessica tells the group that Itachi Uchiha is her favorite character, period. After she breaks down, the group watches movies until they fall asleep.

It's only early since I won't be able to on the computer much this month. Won't be on tomorrow and it sucks.

Chapter 17

Should I?

Megan POV

I opened my eyes as the sun invaded the darkness of sleep. I was in Kota's Living room still. I tried to sit up, but felt something on me. I turned my head to see Jessica curled up on my side. I felt something move beneath me and looked up to see Gaara stirring awake. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

It didn't work since the blanket covering the three of us was pulled off. Jesse moaned and rolled off me, landing on the ground with a loud thud.

"Come on Meg, get up," Kota's voice called.

I groaned but sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I looked over to see Tempany stretching as she yawned. Jesse sat up from the floor and groaned, her body popping as she moved. Sasuke was standing as far from Tem as he could get. Kakashi wasn't in the chair, but I could hear him in the kitchen with Kota and Becca. Kiba was carrying Kira.

"Put her in the chair," I told him as he looked around. Kiba nodded and laid the sleeping girl in the recliner.

Neji was helping Hina up. Naruto was stretching in the middle of the floor, how he ended up there, I wasn't sure. Gaara stood up and walked out of the room.

Dakota POV

After we all woke up, Mom made waffles for us. She seemed in a good mood, for waking up so early. After breakfast, everyone headed to their respective homes. Gaara left the house, like usual, while Kakashi and I headed to my room. The door was left open, since mom didn't trust me alone.

"So, do you mind telling me who dies now?" Kakashi asked as he skimmed over my large manga collection.

"I can't," I sighed for the umpteenth time. "I told you already; the others and I promised we wouldn't try to corrupt the future of your world."

"Yet, you've told me many couples and other facts," Kakashi countered.

"Nothing that will be too important to the future," I sighed again. Kakashi was always trying to get information out of me.

"Just one question. That's all I ask," he turned to begging.

"Fine, one question, but I get to choose if I answer the question." I was getting my way, even if he didn't like it.

"Fine," Kakashi agreed and thought for a moment. I stood off my bed and walked over to my wall of bookshelves. I pulled out a Bleach book at random. "Does Naruto become Hokage, as he wishes?" Kakashi finally asked.

I stayed facing the shelves. I thought about whether that would hurt the future or not. I sighed. If I told him that, Tempany would yell at me. She was the one who wanted to cause the least amount of damage.

"Pick another one," I told him, putting the book back in its place. I skimmed again and found a Dragonball Z book. I pulled it out and skimmed over the pages.

"Do we stop the Ataksuki?" he asked.

"You're really bad at this," I laughed. "Pick another." I put the book back and pulled out a Vampire Knight book. I heard Kakashi stand from the reading chair.

"Do I ever find love?" he asked from behind me. I felt my body stiffen. I knew the answer to that question all too well.

I thought about if I could tell him that. He himself told Sasuke he didn't love anyone. So telling him something he already knew, wouldn't be bad, would it? I shook my head as answer, making it look like I was reading the book in my hands.

Kakashi put his head on my shoulder, similar to how he did at the Richards party. This time was different though. I wasn't angry at three idiots; I didn't need to be calmed. He just put his head there. I tried to relax my muscles and NOT let my instincts get control.

"I won't hurt you," his smooth voice breathed into my ear. "Relax," he took my hands in his. My grip on the book lessened and it fell to the floor.

"What are you doing?" I tried to make my voice strong.

"You're upset," he stated. I was shocked he took notice of it. "This is the only way I know to allow you to calm."

"Or just make me feel more uncomfortable," I countered, weakly.

"Do you wish for me to let go?" His voice had a hint of laughter in it.

"Yes." My voice strengthened. Kakashi let go and pulled away from me. I sighed a little and bent to pick up the almost forgotten book.

The Dixie horn started to play through my room. I hurried over to my nightstand. I grabbed my black phone and answered Rayven's call.

"Hey Ray," I greeted.

"_Hey, Kota!"_ her happy voice came through. _"Um, my mom left me in charge of some hay bales. Mind if you and the others come to help?"_

I laughed a little. "Do you want us girls, or the ninja?" I asked.

"_Both,"_ she laughed. _"You girls know what to do, but they have the strength."_

"Alright, I'll call the girls and see if we can come. I'll text you later," I told her.

"_Kay, Kay. Talk to you later,"_ Ray answered. I hung up with her.

"Want to go out and help on the farm?" I asked Kakashi as I pulled my dark purple laptop out of the nightstand drawer.

"Is that what that was about?" he asked.

"Yeah, one of our friends needs help. We usually help her," I told him as I opened the chat box.

'_Hey girls! Ray needs help on farm. Wanna go or wat?'_ I typed to my three friends.

Kira was the first to reply.

_Wild**Child: _Hav to clean house! Neji is helpin but Naruto is on his way over to u! Srry!

_WickedWitch: _Its fine. Well be fine. Thanx

_Wild**Child: _Tell Ray I miss her!

_WickedWitch:_ I will

_Girl~With~Wild~Dreams: _Jess and I are in. We're going to finish up with the linens and head over. Though Sasuke is MIA

_WickedWitch: _K. See u soon

_Girl~With~Wild~Dreams: _Just told Tem through the window. She's asking her mom

_WickedWitch: _k. thanx for the update. See yall later

I turned the computer off and looked over to my door. I could see Naruto running down the hallway.

"Hey!" the blond smiled.

"Hey," I grinned. "Now both of you, to the living room."

Naruto groaned, but Kakashi grabbed his collar and pulled him away from my room. I stood up and closed my door.

I went over to my dresser and pulled open the middle drawer. I pulled out a black and purple plaid shirt and old jeans. The jeans were the ones I always wore to the farm.

"Well, this is going to be an interesting Saturday," I sighed after stripping and redressing.

"You guys ready?" I asked when I got out in the living room. Kakashi and Naruto stood up. "Alright, let's go."

We left the house and got in the van. I watched as Megan, Tempany, Kiba, Hina, and Jess passed the house in Meg's new Camaro. I laughed and started the van.


	18. Old McFluer had a Farm

Chapter 18

Old Mc Fluer had a Farm

Megan POV

I drove down the long road to Rayven's house. Luckily I knew where all the pot holes were; otherwise my new car would be in the shop. That was something I wanted to avoid.

The windows were down but the dust didn't come inside like you would think it would. The road had been packed down with rocks years before Rayven had been born. Pot holes still appeared because of the rain and snow, but we knew where most of them were.

Tem sat next to me messing with the stereo. She switched the station to Rock 108 just as one of Jesse's favorite songs came on. Jesse sang along as she head banged to the heavy metal.

Once we reached the house, I turned off the car. No one opened the doors, letting Jesse finish her song. Once the song changed we piled out of the car. Right as Kiba hopped out, Kota pulled up with Kakashi and Naruto.

"Hey!" I greeted them.

Kota smiled and walked over to and me. "Hey ladies," she laughed.

"'ello Kota," Tem smiled at her before going back to Jesse's phone.

"What are they doing?" Kota asked me.

"Jesse showed Tem the new Ipad she got," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh," Kota smiled. "Well, let's go help the damsel."

Jesse laughed. "Damsel? I'm outta here." She jumped behind the car for effect.

"That's what we call her," Tem explained with her British accent coming through more than usual. "She usually calls us to help out with the farm. Summer and fall harvest mostly."

"Oh," Jesse giggled. Like a little schoolgirl. It was quite a sight.

"Shall we?" Kakashi smiled though you could only tell by his eyes. He was back to wearing his mask.

"Yes, we shall," Tem giggled with Jesse. The two led the way to the large white farm house.

Kota walked beside me in comfortable silence. Naruto and Kakashi flanked us while Kiba was three paces behind Tempany and Jessica. Hina stayed in-between me and Kota. Standing on the wrap-around porch was the dark haired Rayven.

True to her name, her hair was as black as a raven's feather. Her eyes were a different story, being a bright honey brown. Her outfit was as simple as she could get it. She wore a light blue plaid shirt, three sizes too big, with the sleeves rolled up as far as they could go. She wore faded blue jeans with stains that clearly showed how much she actually did on the farm.

"There ya'll are! I was wondering how long it'd take," she smiled as she greeted us.

"Sorry, I had to change," Kota blushed slightly.

I looked over at her and saw her usual farm work outfit on. I smiled at the memories captured in a simple outfit.

"Oh, well, that's okay I guess. Let's get to the barn," Ray dismissed it and jumped over the banister. "The 'bales are in the trailer. Dad didn't put them in the barn before leaving. Sorry."

"That's fine," Tem told her. "We've done it before. We can do it again."

Ray grinned and led our group to behind the barn. Sitting against the wall was a trailer with fifteen hay bales waiting to be put into the loft. Kakashi lifted the bale closest to the open side of the trailer with one hand. Kota smirked and told Ray to get into the loft and tell them where to place the bales.

"But we don't have the lift working," Ray countered.

Dakota's smirk grew. "Naruto, go with her and use your clones to lift the bales into the loft."

"Yes ma'am," Naruto saluted.

Ray laughed and followed him. Kakashi followed the two with the bale on his shoulder.

"Jesse, go to the doors and guide them if they need it. Tem, go inside the barn to show them the ladder. Meg, Hina, and I will get the bales ready for the guys," Kota commanded.

"Aye, aye, mon capitaine," Jesse smirked and saluted while Tem laughed and ran ahead of Jesse.

"Come on, Meg," Kota told me. I smiled and let her help me up onto the trailer. "Let's roll!"

I laughed at her overused pun. However I did help her roll the next bale to the edge of the trailer so Kiba could get a good hold on it. Kiba left just as Kakashi arrived. Kota and Hina rushed to get the next bale over to him. Once he got his hold on the bale, Kota helped me get the next one ready for Kiba. The pattern continued until we were down to the last bale.

Two bales ago Hinata had gone into the barn to find a few pitchforks when we realized a lot of the hay was on the trailer floor. We were waiting for Kakashi to get back when I felt the cold of metal against my neck. A quick glance towards Kota showed me it was two attackers, seeing as she also had a kunai at her neck.

The metal blade moved so it was positioned right at my jugular. I didn't dare to speak, move, BREATHE. Warm air hit the other side of my neck, just below my ear.

"Even think about calling for your shinobi," the blade cut into my skin slightly making a thin stream of blood flow down my neck, "and I'll make sure it's a painful death." The voice was male and held a hint of malice. I tried to keep my legs from shaking in fear.

When the man figured he had my attention, he pushed me off the trailer. I heard Kota jump down. From my peripheral vision I saw her buckle her knees. To anyone who didn't know her, it would look like fear, but I knew how her mind worked.

As the second attacker, who looked to be female, bent down to pull her up, Dakota leapt up, pushing her shoulder into the assailant's stomach. The man holding me spun to attack my black haired friend tried to run back to the trailer, but my attacker grabbed her.

"RUN, YOU IDIOT!" she shouted at me.

I snapped out of my stupor and ran towards the double barn doors. Before I was six paces away from my starting point, the man was lifting me into the air. I turned my head to see Dakota holding the back of her head.

I dared not scream, thinking he had another kunai on him. The hold he had on me tightened to a suffocating, crushing, bruising pain. I struggled against him as the center of the pain started to go numb and black spots started invade my sight.

Then suddenly the pain was gone and I was no longer in the black clad man's reach. I took in a deep breath to fill my oxygen depleted lungs. I felt arms under my upper back and under my knees. Unlike the attackers hold, this one was softer and didn't cause any pain. I blinked my eyes in hopes to clear the spots before I could find out who my savior was. No matter how many times I blinked, they would not go away. I closed my eyes in defeat. After I closed my eyes I was able to listen to a very familiar growl.

"Gaara," I breathed.

The growling stopped and I could feel his gaze. I opened my eyes to see if the spots were gone. They were. I moved my eyes to lock gazes with Gaara's sea-green one. His eyes were filled with both anger and concern.

"You shinobi are always getting in the way!" the man's voice sounded from below us. I heard the wind whistle and then a thud.

I slowly moved my gaze to see a wall of sand blocking my view. Gaara's growl returned. It was much louder than before. The sand moved forward. The only place I could think of was the man.

I watched the sand wrap around the man. The once attacker gasped for air as the sand tightened around his body.

I wrapped my arms around Gaara's neck and buried my face into the crook of his neck. I felt tears well up in my eyes at the sounds of the dying man.

"Please, don't kill him," I whispered through the tears.

The sounds of the attacker stopped. I felt Gaara's grip tighten slightly. His growl softened as well.

"Alright," he agreed.

The air around us shifted, and Gaara stepped down from his sand. I vaguely heard someone rush over to us.

"Is she okay?" Dakota's hurried question came.

I pulled my face from Gaara's neck. "I'm okay. I think."

Gaara set me on my feet. I let go of my death grip and dropped my hands to my sides. Kota was in front of me in an instant.

"Are you sure? That guy was squeezing the life out of you," Kota rushed out as she checked over my body for injuries.

I pushed her hands away from my body. "I'm fine. Just a little dizzy."

"Megan, you're bleeding!" Rayven yelled.

I felt hands on my neck in an instant. They were gentle as they studied the cut on my neck. I leaned away from the cut to give them better access. I glanced over at Kota and saw her collar popped up.

"I have a first aid kit in the house. Let's patch everyone up in there," Ray suggested.

The hands retreated, and I let my head go back to a comfortable position. I turned around and waited for Kota to walk with me. I couldn't help but notice that Gaara let me and Kota go first.

"You'll have to have someone look at it," I whispered to my friend.

"I'll let you do it when we get back," she whispered back.

"I'll do it here," I took a more stern tone.

"Okay, okay, mother hen," she teased. I smiled a little. Even after nearly dying she could make stupid jokes.

We entered the house and Ray seated us in the personal living room. Kota and I took over the dark green love seat. Kakashi sat down in the middle of Tempany and Jesse on the lighter green couch. Kiba took over the black lounger. Hinata and Naruto sat on the other dark green love seat. Gaara stayed standing beside me while Ray went to get the kit.

When she returned she sat on the coffee table and took out bandages, antibiotic cream, and other medical products. Tempany took a few bandages and started to patch up Kakashi and Jesse, who I had finally noticed was covered in cuts like many of the shinobi. Ray took some herself and started with Naruto's injuries. I grabbed some as well and turned to Kota. She pulled down her collar, and I started patching her cut.

"So what happened to you guys?" Kota asked when I finished putting some cream on her cut.

"Well, Naruto and I got attacked by three in the loft," Ray explained, taping a bandage on Naruto's arm. "Luckily I had a pitchfork in my hands," she laughed.

Tem, Kota, and I laughed with her. "It's an inside joke," I told the others.

"One of those 'had to be there' moments," Kota said through her laughs. "And you guys?" She nodded to Tem.

"Kakashi and Kiba were near me and Jesse when we were attacked by six," Tempany told us while she wrapped a bandage around Jesse's wrist. "Gaara came and killed one, then went to help ya'll when we heard you scream."

"What about you, Hinata?" I asked the shy girl while finishing Kota's bandage.

"I w-was in th-the st-sta-stables wh-when it ha-hap-happened. No-none of th-them saw me. I hel-helped R-Rayven and Na-Naruto," she stuttered.

I accepted her answer and let Dakota start patching my cut. The cream stung a little, but I ignored it and tried to figure out what I'd tell mom.

"What are we going ta tell our mums?" Tempany voiced my thoughts.

"The truth would be the best- OW!" Jesse yelled out. I looked over to see Tempany laughing with cream on her fingers.

"With_out_ them freaking out," Tem rephrased.

"That's a good question," Ray frowned and moved to patch Hina. "We'll have to clean everything up if you want to keep my parents from asking questions."

"I'll help. I'm not cut up as bad as you guys are," I told her.

"Are you sure? I can do it."

"I'll help, end of discussion," I told her as Kota put a bandage on my cut.

"I'll have to see how badly he bruised you later tonight," Kota commented.

"Okay," I agreed. It was Saturday after all. We were planning on spending the night at my house, since Christie wasn't letting us have sleepovers at her house and Amy was having friends over at Tem's.

"We'll all help," Kakashi announced. "We are partly to blame for the mess. We'll help clean it up." Naruto groaned but shut up when the silver haired man glared at him.

After everyone was patched up as best as we could get, we went back to the barn to clean up the bodies and broken objects. However, when we got out to the barn, there were no bodies. None of the attackers were there. Not even the one Tempany said Gaara killed. Nothing but a mess to clean up.


	19. Laundry

Chapter 19

Laundry

The ride back home was quiet. Everyone was tired from the day's events. Jesse seemed more tired than most of us. I understood that though. While she and I cleaned up the loft, she told me how she got so beat up.

"_Man, it was hard!" she had complained. I let her since she was bruised and cut up worse than me._

"_What exactly happened?" I asked._

"_When they attacked, one of them wrapped their arms around me. I thought it was someone ya'll knew. So I struggled a little. When I saw The Brit fight with them I realized I was wrong, but I kept fighting." I wanted to laugh at her nickname for Tempany._

"_Two of 'em jumped me and I fought back. When I got loose I took out my knife," I could hear her smirk while I swept up the loose hay, "and swung like I was in war."_

"_I guess they fought back, huh?" I smiled at her._

"_Sure did. Both of them. I thought they would kill me if Red hadn't killed one," she sighed. "I'm sure lucky. Then again, so are you."_

"_What?" I stopped and looked at her._

"_Koko said she thought you passed out when Red gotcha. I'm pretty sure he did too," she explained._

"_I didn't pass out. I just couldn't see," I had told her. "If I had been in that hold any longer I might have though."_

When we finally reached my house, Kira, Sasuke, and Neji were waiting for us. Gaara had hopped in the bed of the truck with Naruto to come back with us. Everyone got out of the vehicles carefully. I walked over to Kira and held onto her shoulders.

"Don't freak out. Everyone is okay," I told her.

"What happened?" she asked with her body shivering.

"We'll explain to everyone, even the parents," Tempany said as she helped Kira into the Living room.

"Mom!" I called into the house.

"What is it, sweetie?" she called back.

"Call the neighbors!" I yelled to her.

"Sara's in the kitchen! Becca's in the yard! And Christie's with me!"

"Then come down here!" Kota yelled.

Everyone went into the Living room and waited for our moms to come down. When they finally got into the room, they froze and stared at us.

"Girls, what the _hell_ happened to you?" Mom asked slowly.

"Uh, we ran into a little trouble at Ray's," I answered.

"No one got hurt too bad," Jesse commented.

"Oh my gosh!" Christie yelled when she got a good look at us. "This is why those _shinobi_ shouldn't be here!"

"Mom!" Kira yelled at her. "If they weren't here, everyone would be much worse! And you know it!"

"Don't you yell at me, young lady!" she yelled back.

"Oh, shut up, Christie!" Becca yelled at her. "You know your daughter's right! If they weren't here the girls may as well be dead."

"Kira didn't go with them," I heard Christie murmur.

I turned and glared at her. No matter how much I wanted to yell at her, I didn't.

"Christie, shut your bloody mouth and let them tell us what bloody happened," Sara told her. I could see her eyes flash in anger.

Christie shut up and sat on the love seat in a huff.

"Alright everyone, what happened?" Mom asked when everything calmed down.

"Ya'll all know we went to help Ray with the bales. We started on that and when we were almost finished," Dakota started, "we were attacked by… How many did we say it was?"

"Eleven, I think," Tem answered her from her spot on the floor against the wall. Jesse sat next to her.

"Eleven. Two attacked me and Meg; three attacked Ray, Hina, and Naruto; the last of them attacked Tem, Jesse, Kiba, and Kakashi," Kota finished her thought.

The next thirty or so minutes were spent telling our moms what happened to us. Every cut and bruise had its story told. When Jessica told her story, Mom rushed over to her and checked the cuts. Same with Tempany and Dakota; their moms rushed to them. Mom made me leave the room to look at my bruise, which was a nice combination of purple, black, and blue, if you were wondering.

Even the ninja had their bodies checked. Neji and Sasuke were free from it, but they didn't laugh. The air was quiet while Sara put some sort of cream on the bruises. I had no idea what it was, but it hurt like hell when it was put on me. I'm not sure if it was just the cream or the fact that my bruise was larger than the others.

After our moms finished, Sara said she had to get home to make sure Amy didn't burn down the house. Becca was worried about leaving all of us alone but ended up taking Christie home. Mom stayed in the Living room for a little while but went back upstairs when I started to- literally- push her out for hovering too much.

"How bad is your bruise?" Naruto asked me during a moment of silence.

"It's not as bad as a few I've had, but it still makes Top Ten," I told him. "Well in size it's the biggest one I've ever had."

"Wow!" Naruto whistled. I giggled a little but I still caught sight of Sasuke and Gaara glaring at him. _Sasuke is way too over-protective…_

"So, what do we do now?" Kiba asked suddenly.

"I vote movie," Jesse suggested while she raised her hand.

"I vote sleep," Tem shot back, letting her head fall on Jesse's shoulder.

"I second that notion," Kota let her head fall on Kakashi's shoulder. The silver haired man picked her up and laid her on the loveseat.

"I think sleep is the best idea right now," I commented. I walked out into the hallway and took out some blankets from the closet. "Here," I said tossing one to Jesse and another to Kakashi. "Cover up or else." I got a few giggles from the slightly awake girls.

Jesse and Tem covered themselves with a yellow and pink quilt and went straight back to dozing. Kakashi took the purple throw I gave him and covered Dakota with it. He then took another and covered Hinata and Kira, who had fallen asleep long before it was decided. I watched as he lifted Kota up and laid her head on his lap. She snuggled up to him immediately.

Sasuke grabbed Mom's orange mink and threw it at Naruto, who was on the other side of Hina on the couch. Sasuke then laid down on Tempany's left with my brown mink. Kiba picked up two quilts and gave the white and blue one to Neji. The two went to sleep under the window on the floor. I gave Gaara the last blanket and went to the closet to see it _really_ _**was**_ the last blanket. I inwardly groaned at the lack of laundry I'd done since the ninjas arrived.

"Take it," Gaara's voice sounded from behind me.

I turned to see him holding out my dad's brown and blue eagle blanket. "No, I'm fine. I'll cuddle with Jesse," I told him.

"Take the blanket and go to sleep," he growled at me. I took a step and a half back and saw his face soften slightly.

"Meg," Tem's voice called.

I moved around Gaara and looked into the Living room. Tempany had raised her head from Jessica's shoulder slightly. "Yeah?"

"Why don't you both use the blanket? We're all tired. You two should stop bickering and go to bed." Her head was instantly back on Jesse.

I giggled a little. I turned to see Gaara behind me. I pointed to the kitchen. I walked towards it and heard him follow.

"Thank you for saving me," I told him when we were alone.

"I didn't do much," he grumbled.

I smiled. "Saving someone is a lot considering what could have happened." Gaara rolled his eyes at me. I grinned widely. "Now if you'll excuse me, I really want to do laundry before I forget."

"Why?" Gaara asked when I was about to exit the kitchen.

"Why what?" I turned to ask him.

"Are you thanking me?"

"You saved me. Why wouldn't I thank you for that?"

"I could have _killed_ you."

'_Why is he so worried? He saved me. That's the end of it…_' I thought for a moment.

"But you didn't. And I knew you wouldn't."

"How could you know?" he asked. I could see he was skeptical.

"Because you haven't hurt any one of us since you got here. Why would you start today?" I asked rhetorically.

Gaara stood in front of me with shock on his face. I smiled at him again. "Gaara, I trust you. I have no reason not to."

Gaara stared at me. I smiled at him before leaving the kitchen. I went upstairs to my room and grabbed my hamper. I turned around to see Gaara watching me. I ignored him for the moment and started to carry the hamper down stairs. I almost fell a couple times, but Gaara's sand would always catch me.

When I finally reached the bottom I thanked him. This time he didn't question it. I continued to the laundry room with my hamper before picking out a load to put in.

Dakota POV

I opened my eyes and watched everyone sleep. From Kakashi's breathing, I knew he was awake.

"Can't sleep?" I whispered to him after I rolled over to see his face.

"Not any more than you," he whispered back.

"You know where Gaara and Meg are?" I asked, noticing the two were missing.

"I believe Megan is doing something in the back of the house. Gaara is with her."

"In the back?" I paused to think of what she would be doing. "Laundry. She's doing laundry." Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "She probably hasn't done any laundry. She hates it when laundry piles up."

"I see," he replied. "You should sleep."

"I can't. I'm too worried about what happened today," I explained when he gave me 'the look'.

"I won't let anything happen to you," Kakashi promised.

"I know. I'm just worried about the others. Jesse took a few good hits. Tem is dog-ass tired. Kira's worried as hell. And Meg passed out earlier. I'm too worried to sleep."

"Then just rest. I'll wake you up if anything happens."

"Thanks," I smiled at him and closed my eyes.

Tempany POV

"We need to get those two together," Jesse whispered to me.

"Who?" I asked sleepily. The only couple my mind could think of was Dakota and Kakashi, seeing as I could see them without raising my head.

"Meg and Red," she replied.

"And why do you need to do that?" Sasuke interrupted.

I could feel Jesse glare at him over my head. "She likes him; we all know that. And you and I both know he likes her."

"Wait, how do we know this?" I asked.

"It became obvious today," Jesse told me. I looked up at her. "I noticed he was going to kill one of the guys attacking you, but then Koko yelled. The only people not with us were Meg and Koko. We heard Koko yell. Red automatically went to save Meg. He didn't think twice.

"He was going to kill that guy. I saw it in his eyes. He was going to kill him. Meg said something to him. Whatever she said made him stop. We all know he wouldn't stop killing just for one person," she smirked, "unless he cared about them more than killing."

"How did you know?" I asked Sasuke.

"When you two were fighting, we were all waiting for you to come over. Gaara was the one to suggest we get you. He had been downstairs with Megan all night."

"All night?" Jesse and I asked about a second apart.

"She probably doesn't remember. He was at the doorway watching her and Hinata," Sasuke told us.

"I didn't even know that," Jesse said. "I thought you knew since you were okay leaving them alone in the mall."

"I suspected back then, but I was certain when he kept an eye on her," Sasuke told us.

"So, us three are going to get them together?" I asked.

"That's the plan," Jesse smirked. I laughed a little at her.

"We also need to get Hinata and Naruto together," Sasuke added.

Jesse and I looked at each other before looking at him. Jesse and I locked gazes again before she said anything.

"Dude, where have you been? We've been doing that for a while," she told him.

"You're not doing a good job," he commented.

"You try to get him to realize he likes her," I told him. "We all know he does, he just won't admit it."

Sasuke smiled a little. I had to fight a blush down before he saw it. "He already admitted it to me."

Jesse and I looked at each other before looking at Naruto and Hina. I looked carefully at the three on the couch. Kira was as far from Hina as she could get. Hina and Naruto were so close. If someone pushed him a little to the left, he would fall on her.

"Whoa," I whispered.

Jesse moved beneath me. "Hold her," she said pushing me into Sasuke. The blush I had fought down came back.

I watched Jessica stand up and walk over to the couch. She looked at Hina and Naruto. I saw Kira open an eye and watch her. Jesse said something to Kira and the blonde girl stood up. Kira moved and sat in between Neji and Kiba.

Kiba opened his eyes and moved over for her. Neji pulled half of the blanket he was using and covered her. Kira proceeded to get comfortable and snuggled up to the older Hyuga.

I looked back to the couch to see Jesse smiling at me. I raised my eyebrow at her. She moved over to Naruto's side of the couch and lightly pushed him. He moved just enough to have him and Hina touching. I could hear Kira giggle and Kota chuckle. I let myself laugh lightly too.

Neither occupant on the couch woke up as Jesse walked back over to us. She was smiling as she pulled the blanket back on her. I didn't move though. Jesse was facing me and Sasuke. Said ninja had wrapped his arm around my waist while Jesse was up. I had only noticed it when Jesse had smirked at me. I didn't mind. Not at all. Actually, I moved closer to him and got comfortable.

Jesse smiled and moved so she could lay on me. I let her even though the quilt moved off my body. I felt my capri clad legs shiver from the air conditioner. Sasuke's arm moved and I watched him pull the mink blanket over me.

I snuggled into it and as close to him as I could get. I felt Sasuke's face in the crook of my neck.

"Next time," he whispered into my neck, "I go with you."


	20. The Door

Alright, before you read this, I would extremely like it if someone reviewed this story. Doesn't matter what the review says. I just want to know I'm not wasting anyone's time. ^_^ Thanks

* * *

Chapter 20

The Door

Megan POV

I had done laundry all night so when the sun rose Sunday morning, I was headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. Gaara had spent the whole night with me. I had told him I was fine several times in the first two hours, but he never left me alone. He helped me fold the laundry, so I guess it wasn't too bad.

When I walked to the kitchen, I passed the Living room door, so I was able to see everyone sleeping. Hinata's head was in the crook of Naruto's neck, which was adorable. Kota was on Kakashi's lap still, but his head was facing hers. I figured he fell asleep watching her. Kira and Neji were curled up under their blanket. I wondered how she got over there when she was on the couch with Hina, but I let it slide considering. Kiba was next to the two, but his back was facing them.

I had to step into the Living room to find Tempany, Jessica, and Sasuke. They were right where I last saw them, to the left of the doorway. However, instead of Tem on Jesse, Jesse was on Tem. Tempany was lying on Sasuke and I could just make out his arm around her waist. I smiled at them and left to make food.

I turned around to go into the kitchen, but bumped into Gaara. Before I fell, he caught me. In the split second he held my arms, I came to the conclusion that he was looking in on everyone too.

We entered the kitchen without word. Breakfast smells invaded my nostrils when I entered. Standing at the stove was my mom. I giggled, catching her attention.

"Good morning, sweetie," she smiled at me. "I'm just about finished. Mind waking everyone up for me?"

"Sure, Mom," I giggled. "Just tell me, when did you get down here?"

"You were pulling red out of the washer. So I snuck past you two," she stuck her tongue out at me. I stuck mine out right back. "Gaara, why don't you help me put everything on plates."

I walked out of the kitchen and back into the Living room. Three sets of eyes were on me when I got to the doorway. Kiba, Naruto, and Jesse were awake. I giggled.

"Food's ready," I told them. I held out my hand for Jesse.

"Who cooked?" she asked taking it.

"Mommy did."

"Cool."

"I smell food," Kira stated from her spot below the window.

"That's 'cause it's time to eat," Kota told her. Kira was awake in an instant.

"Alright, breakfast is served," Mom said from behind me. She and Gaara carried in the food and placed it on the coffee table. "Let's dig in," she smiled.

Dakota POV

After breakfast, Ms Beth had to get to work for the Church rush. Everyone was cool with it since all we wanted to do was rest. Then we started to re-dress our injuries. Meg, Hina, and I were in the kitchen bringing in two people at a time. I would take the old bandages off while Meg washed, creamed, and patched any minor injuries. Then Hinata would heal the larger ones with her chakra.

I thought it was cool watching Hina use her chakra like that, now that I knew what it was. I mean, we all saw her do it to Kira when we first met everyone, but this time I knew exactly what she was doing.

When everyone was good and patched, Jesse put a movie in. _Howl's Moving Castle_. It was one of those movies Meg couldn't live without. About halfway through the movie, the doorbell rang. We paused the movie so Meg could go to get the door.

When Meg got up, I hopped on the ottoman and slid over to the doorway to watch her. Sasuke stood up and went over to lean on the wall so he could see. We both watched Meg open the door.

Time felt like it slowed down. She turned the handle. Then she pulled the door open. Not a second later she was screaming. I pushed off the ottoman towards her. I saw Sasuke leap in front of me. Kakashi was beside me. Kira was behind him. We were all running to the door.


	21. Coming Home

Warning! There are some major spoilers! If you don't like them, don't read any further!

Chapter 21

Coming Home

Megan POV

I heard footfalls behind me. Immediately I thought of what they would hear when I screamed. Before anyone got to the door I swung it open. A second passed before Tempany screamed. I ran out of the house and into my dad's outstretched arms. Tempany followed me and hugged her dad.

Everyone stopped running when they got to the door. I ignored them for a moment while I hugged my dad. He was laughing as he picked me up and swung me around. I laughed with him.

"What's all the screaming abo- DAD!" I looked over and saw Amy run to her dad.

"Uh, Meg? Tem?" I heard Kiba question.

"They're home," Dakota explained in the background. "Tem and Meg's dads; they're home."

I let go of my dad to turn to my friends, old and new. I was sure a huge grin was on my face.

"We told you guys that our dads were overseas, well this is them," Tem stated.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Derrick Turbo," Derrick greeted.

"Happy to finally meet the people who saved our daughters. Ethan James," my dad greeted.

"Why doesn't everyone come inside? We can talk in the living room," Mom ushered us inside.

Once everyone was inside the questions started. Tem and I didn't have to ask how our dads got here. We already knew that they wanted to surprise us by coming home early.

"How long are you staying?" Amy asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Two to three," Derrick answered.

"Weeks!" Amy exclaimed in excitement as she stood up.

I saw my dad's face fall. "Days?" He nodded.

"Jessica, your dad is with your brother right now. He'll be here tomorrow though," Daddy told her.

"Man, I haven't seen daddy in six years," she stated wistfully.

"Well, Kyle said he missed you. When I told him you were staying here, he asked to visit," Daddy smiled at her.

"It'll be nice to have the three of us together again," Derrick smirked. "Even if we are missing a few, it'll be nice."

The rest of the day was spent exchanging stories of the eight months everyone was separated. The Bakers and Pattersons came over and the dads started up the barbecue. Daddy seemed a little uneasy about the ninja when he saw them. I think he finally calmed down when he watched us interact.

Mom and Sara told them about yesterday while everyone was eating. Daddy looked like he was about to get the guns out, but Becca told him that the ninja kept everyone safe. Derrick just laughed and asked Tem if she had a boyfriend. It's a big joke in our group. Derrick always knew Amy had a boyfriend, so he teased Tempany about not having one. This time was a little different than before.

"Dad!" Tem yelled when Derrick teased her. "I told you! I don't-"

"Yeah, and he's sitting at the table," Jesse interrupted. Tem's mouth hung open in shock. Everyone was waiting for Jesse to continue. "Aw, come on," she looked around the table, "you guys can't tell me you don't see it!"

I burst into a fit of giggles. I realized what Jesse meant. The whole night Sasuke had hovered over Tempany. It was cute. He was sitting next to her at the table too.

Kota must have caught on 'cause she started laughing with me. Kakashi chuckled and Naruto fell over laughing. Tempany blushed bright red while Sasuke glared at the redhead girl. The whole table was laughing soon enough.

A few hours later and everyone was headed back to their respective homes. The night was filled with peaceful sleep and beautiful dreams. When morning came, Mom and Daddy were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. Jesse was stuffing her mouth full of cereal.

I felt like it was three years prior when I lived in Montana and Jesse basically lived with us. The moment was ruined when Kiba ran through towards his bowl.

"Morning, baby girl," Daddy greeted. He turned the page of the paper. "How'd you sleep?"

"Morning. And I slept great," I grinned making myself a bowl of Fruit Loops.

"Any plans for the day?" Mom asked.

"Hina got to the point where we can show her _Fruits Basket_," I said off-handedly.

"Which one's that?" Kiba asked.

"Um, I don't think you've read it," Jesse chuckled.

I smiled at her. "Hatori," I told Kiba.

"The zodiac curse thing? With the dude who's really a chick?" he asked. I nodded. "Mind if I watch with you girls?"

"Whoa, whoa, Whoa! When did he read _Fruits_?" Jesse asked me.

"He and Sasuke take shifts staying awake. After I found out Kiba was reading my diary, I told him he could read my manga, minus Naruto of course," I explained. "I don't think anyone would mind. There are some parts Hina might want you there for." Kiba blushed lightly.

"I feel like I have four kids," Daddy commented.

"Hey," Jesse sounded offended, "I've always been your daughter."

"True," Mom smiled.

"Yes, but now you two have brothers. One emo and the other gay."

"Hey!" Kiba yelled.

Daddy looked at me. "He knows what that means?"

"Yeah dad. We've explained most insults and compliments to them," I giggled.

We were interrupted by a knock at the door. I listened to it. Three short. Three long. Three short. Daddy was up on his feet in an instant.

"S.O.S," Jesse and I whispered as we followed Daddy. We waited by the kitchen door as Daddy knocked back with the same pattern. The knocking on the other side confirmed it was friendly.

We waited with baited as Daddy opened the door. I could see fiery red hair on the other side. I only knew one man with red hair who knew Daddy's knock.

"Dad," Jesse whispered as the door opened fully.

"Kyle?" Daddy questioned when he opened the door. Hanging from his side was a man with black hair. I couldn't make out a face, only that he was covered in blood.

"Ethan, he's lost a lot of blood," Mr. Kaylubs stated.

"Right," Daddy rushed forward and took the man's other side, "let's get him inside. Girls, go upstairs and get some blankets. Kiba, go clear a spot for him in the living room. Honey, get Sara and Derrick."

"Get some pillows; I'll get the blankets," I told Jesse as I ran to the laundry room.

"Right," I heard her reply from the stairs. I grabbed four of the blankets I had washed and ran back to the Living room. I handed them to Kiba who then took them to Daddy.

"Where the hell did you find this guy, Kyle?" Daddy asked while he wiped up the blood on the man's exposed skin.

"I was on my way here when he came out of the woods. I almost hit him," Mr. Kaylubs sounded regretful while he explained. "Next thing I knew the car was surrounded by people dressed like ninjas! I pulled out my gun and started firing. The guy fought with me. He got pretty beat up. I was only a few miles out of town so I hurried my ass here to ya'll," he finished.

I heard the door open and Sara and Derrick came in with a first aid kit. Sara started to look over the man while Daddy told Derrick what Mr. Kaylubs told him. Jesse came in and handed the pillows to Kiba.

"Kids, why don't you go over to Becca's. Take Tempany, Hinata, and Amy with you," Mom told us. She didn't give us a chance to argue.

We left the house to find the three waiting for us. No one talked as we walked to Becca's house. When we got to the door, Becca was waiting on the porch with Kakashi and Kota.

"Come on inside. I have tea and hot chocolate ready for you," Becca ushered us inside.

"Kakashi-sensei," Kiba grabbed everyone's attention, "at the house, there's-it's… Itachi."

"What?" Kota and Tem chorused.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked.

Kiba nodded. "He was covered in blood, but it was him. When those two left the room to get rags and water, he woke up." Everyone was listening to him. "He told me we needed to protect the girls. He said 'Those two girls. Protect them. They need to stay alive'. I have no idea what he knows, but he seems to know more than us."

Kakashi nodded. "I'll go over there and see what I can do. You all stay here."

"No way!" Kota argued. "He's talking about us! I am not sitting on my ass when I can know what the Hell is going on! I'm going with you whether you like it or not!"

"Dakota, don't argue with me on this," Kakashi told her.

"Don't you 'Dakota' me!" she yelled back. "We have just as much right, if not fucking more, to know why the Hell those fuckers are attacking us!"

"Dakota," Kakashi put his hands on either side of her face, "I will not put you in danger like that."

"Bull shit, Kakashi," Kota put her hands on top of his. I felt like I should look away, but my eyes were froze on the scene in front of me. "I'm not going to fucking let you get your ass kicked if he attacks. I'm going with you."

"Me too," Jesse stated. "He saved my dad. I want to know why."

Kakashi sighed as he took his hands away from Dakota's face. "I don't like it," he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "but you're right. Kiba, go tell the others what's going on. Don't let them come though."

"I'll go with him," Amy said. "I'm not happy about what's going on, but I'll help keep them at the house."

"Me too," Tem said. "I'll hear with the others. I think my mind's too freaked to listen."

"Meg, you're coming with us," Jesse grabbed my arm.

"But, I, uh," I tried to form words.

"Meg, I need you with me," Jesse stopped out on the porch. Kakashi and Kota waited for us at the end of the drive.

"Kota will be there," I squeaked out.

"I don't know her like I know you. Please, Megan, just come with me," Jessica pleaded.

I looked around hoping someone would help me. I could never say no to my friends. I spotted Gaara waiting in the doorway. I could just tell he was going to my house. I reached up and hugged Jesse.

"He's going too," Jesse whispered in my ear. "You might be the only one who can stop him from killing him."

I nodded. "Okay, I'll go, for you."

We let go and Jesse clung to my arm. I returned the favor and clung to her. We were both worried about what's going on. I could feel Gaara walking behind us. I didn't need to turn around to know his face could freeze hell over and bring the world into another ice age.

Kota walked right in front of us. Her hands were laced with our free ones. I could feel a slight shake from Kota and a lot more from Jesse. No matter what Kota said to Kakashi in the living room, she was scared shitless.

When we finally reached the house, Sasuke was waiting and he didn't look too pleased.

"Kakashi, I'm going to kill him," he said simply when we were in hearing distance.

"If he attacks, I'll let you," Kakashi replied without emotion. These were sides of our new friends we had yet to see in person.

Sasuke nodded and walked in the house after Kakashi. Kota moved back so her back was touching both mine and Jesse's shoulders. I heard Gaara close the door behind everybody. Whether it was him or his sand I didn't care at the moment.

Mom and Sara stood in the entryway and gasped when we entered. I gave Mom a small smile before following Kakashi and the others into the Living room. Daddy looked up at us from a case in his hand. It was one of the Naruto Uncut Box Sets; the one with Itachi on it.

"So we were right," Derrick stated.

Kakashi nodded. "Please go into the entryway with the others. I believe we need to talk to Itachi alone."

Daddy nodded and they left. I had never seen Daddy leave a room so easily. Then again, the shinobi know more about him than they do. Kakashi and Sasuke walked around the couch to face Itachi. Kota stayed with me and Jesse as we watched all of them from the end of the furniture. Gaara was leaning against the wall by the door.

"Alright, Itachi, why are you here?" Kakashi asked.

"And don't play some stupid ass stunt like you're asleep or something," Sasuke hissed.

Kakashi glared at him. I looked over to Itachi to see his regular eyes, not the Sharingan I was used to on the show. Jesse squeezed my arm tighter; she was thinking of one of the few times you could see his eyes, his death.

"Itachi," Kakashi became stern.

Itachi's eyes watched us girls. "I was told by that crazy woman to protect them." I saw something flash in his eyes, but wasn't able to tell what it was.

"Woman?" Sasuke asked rudely. I saw Kakashi glare at him again, but he let it slide. I knew if Sasuke did it again he would be forced to leave the room.

"Some crazy woman I was fighting. Right before she killed me she healed all my injuries and told me to protect some girls. Then her clones transformed into them. Those three are part of them," he started to sit up.

"Hey!" Jesse moved from my side. "You shouldn't be getting up. I don't care if you are a ninja, you're still injured." She started to push him back down.

I watched as her hand started to glow green and the cuts on Itachi's face heal. I gasped as the blood on his clothes disappeared and the cuts in his clothes were sewn shut.

"What the fuck?" Kota's whispered question hung in the room.

"What… What just happened?" Jesse stuttered.

"You healed him," Sasuke blurted rudely.

"Sasuke, get your ass out of here!" Kota yelled at him. She pulled his arm and drug him out into the hallway.

I walked over to Jesse and looked over the injuries I had seen before. Jesse was standing still and I worried she wasn't breathing.

"So?" Kota asked.

"They're all healed," I stated. "Every last one I had seen are gone; even the rips in his clothes."

"Whoa," she whistled. "Any ideas, Kakashi?"

Kakashi shook his head while watching us. He was in thinking mode.

"The woman said you all have special powers," Itachi gave us the held back information, "and I suppose hers is healing."

"That makes very little sense," Kota said. "I mean, you would think Meg or Tem would have healing powers. I never would have thought it would be Jesse."

"But how does it work?" Jesse squeaked out. I took her hand in both of mine and held onto her.

"Emotions," Itachi stated. "All of your powers work off your emotions."

"What emotion were you feeling when you were pushing him down?" I whispered to her.

"Worried he would open his injuries; scared I could be killed; and you know the other one." She was breathless.

Itachi stood up and guided her to the seat. His hand was on the small of her back and I let go of her hand so she could move them.

"Take it easy," he whispered to her.

I knew she was in good hands. Even if Sasuke didn't trust him, we all knew why Itachi did what he did. Kota and Kakashi had moved to the window and were talking in hushed voices. I walked over to Gaara and smiled at him.

He nodded back, but I didn't expect a smile. I leaned on the wall next to him. That's when I heard his growl. You would think, since I had heard it so many times, I would be used to it, but it still shocked me how intense it was.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked him quietly. I knew he heard me since the growling softened a little. Still, he didn't answer me.

"Meg," Jesse's voice was a little stronger when she called for me.

"I'm coming," I told her. I pushed off the wall and started for my old friend. I could feel Gaara a few paces behind me.

I climbed over the arm of the couch and sat behind Jesse. She leaned on me and I could feel her shaking. I held onto her even tighter.

"We haven't been introduced," Itachi smiled at me. "I'm Itachi Uchiha."

"Megan James," I greeted. "I would shake your hand but I'm not letting go."

"Understandable, I wouldn't either." This time he was looking straight at Jesse.

I hugged her tighter trying to calm her down. Gaara moved to stand next to the love seat. Even though his hair was shading his eyes, I knew he was watching Itachi.

"Why did you help Mr. Kaylubs?" I heard myself ask.

"The ninja who attacked us were trying to place some sort of thing on his transportation. It didn't look friendly," Itachi answered me. "Whoever they were, they aren't Akatsuki."

"We figured that much out," Jesse snapped. Her voice was strong and she had stopped shaking.

I moved my hands as she stood up. She walked over to the door and glanced back at Gaara. I watched as Gaara put down the sand wall he had used to keep everyone out.

"Sasuke, get your butt in here before _I_ hurt someone, namely your brother."

Sasuke walked into the room and looked over to Dakota and Kakashi. Probably for the 'A-okay' to come in but I wasn't sure. I got up and went to sit on the ottoman, which happened to be by Gaara.

I noticed Gaara growling again. I hated hearing the sadness and hatred filled in his low growl. I took his hand as I watched Sasuke size up his brother. Itachi just sat there letting Sasuke watch him. Gaara slowly wrapped his fingers around my hand. I couldn't help but let my face form a small smile. I think Gaara saw it since his grip tightened slightly.

"What else do you know, Itachi?" Kota asked once Sasuke left him alone.

"I know that the people who are attacking you girls think you're going to destroy this world and ours." Itachi shrugged like it was nothing. "I also know what types of powers you girls are supposed to have."

"And they are?" Jesse asked.

"Healing, which you already know about; control of the elements, I'm not sure if it's just one or all; telekinesis and telepathy; creating weapons out of thin air, not sure about that one; and sucking someone's chakra right out of them. At least, that's what the woman told me." Itachi's eyes never left Jesse.

I felt sand move across my skin but ignored it seeing I knew it was Gaara. Jesse huffed some and pulled Kota away from Itachi. The two were talking in hushed tones, but I could make out scraps of it. Jesse didn't want to believe him. Kota wanted to see what else he knew. Jesse was worried he was lying and healed himself to gain our trust. Kota thought Jesse was being stupid.

I ignored them for a moment to pay attention to the sand climbing up my arm. It wasn't in a line. It was spread out to individual grains. I felt the grains stop at my neckline and form a thin layer on my collarbone. I didn't acknowledge it was there. I just let Gaara do his thing.

"So much for us girls having time to ourselves," I murmured.

"What was that?" Kota asked.

"We had planned on hanging this weekend, remember. With everything that's happened in the past couple days, no one's mentioned it."

"That's right," Jesse had that 'Wowed' face, "we were planning a girl's night yesterday and then a girl's day today."

"Oh yeah," Dakota mumbled. "How in the world did we forget that?"

I shrugged. "We've been preoccupied."

"I guess. I still don't like it," Kota stated while she sat down next to me on the floor.

"Perhaps you girls can spend time together this week," Kakashi supplied.

"Can't," Kota and I chimed. We giggled a little afterwards.

"Meg, Jesse, and Tem are going with their Moms to Illinois to send off the dads, remember? Besides, Kira is going to visit her grandfather down south for the week; summer tradition. I'm going to be running the Bakery while Ms Beth is gone," Kota explained.

"Basically, Koko will be the only one here," Jesse summarized. "So who do you want to come with me, myself, and I?"

I laughed at her joke. Kakashi smiled a little while Kota laughed fully.

"Will Kira be safe alone?" Sasuke asked.

"Her cousin is going too. He's a sniper-in-training. That's about as good as it'll get," Kota smirked.

"How much room will you have?" Kakashi asked.

"Um, I think about four people can come with us. Tem and them won't have any room. I'll have one spare seat," I thought.

"And I'll have two free seats," Jesse finished.

"Hmm." We left Kakashi to his thoughts as we went to go tell the others what was going on. Sasuke stayed behind with Kakashi while Gaara followed us to Kira's house.


	22. Voices

Disclaimer: I own none of the Naruto characters or own copywrite to anything but my OCs. That list has become too long to write.

Warning: Language

Chapter 22

Voices

After explaining everything to the others at Kira's, we left to head to a clearing near my house. It wasn't the one I had gone to with my grandfather. This one we found last summer. It was our place to take the little siblings when they wanted to play. It was complete with a tree house.

When we got there Kira climbed up to sit on the little balcony we had built. Tem climbed up and tossed down a few folding chairs. Hina, Naruto, and Neji took the chairs. Tem sat on the other side of the rope ladder when the chairs were down. Kota climbed halfway up and sat on the sixth rung of the ladder. I took my seat against one of the trees. Kiba sat below Kira while Akamaru ran around. Gaara was leaning on a tree next to the small path entering the hide away. Jesse paced the seven feet from me to Gaara and then back.

No one was talking. No one had to talk. Our silence said it all. We were scared. Well, most of us were scared. I knew us girls sure were. I knew Hina was. Neji was worried about his cousin, if that counts as scared. Kiba was acting laid-back, but I could see the scared edge to his body. Naruto had a look between scared and trying to digest what was going on. I had no idea about Gaara, as per usual.

We all sat in the clearing for a good half hour before Kota finally snapped.

"Would you stop your fucking pacing, bitch? I can't think fucking straight! Fuck, it's annoying!" she yelled at Jessica. The usual pet name was now used in anger as an insult.

Jessica froze and looked at her. It took her a full three long silent seconds before replying. "At least _I'm_ doing something. Not like I'm sitting on a ladder letting my _boyfriend_ do all the work for me."

"What was that, bitch?" Dakota asked as she jumped off the ladder and stomped towards Jessica. She seemed to let the boyfriend comment slide.

"You heard me loud and clear, pussy." I started to stand up in case I had to stop them from fighting.

"Want to say that to my face?"

"What, bitch? That you've done nothing but sit on your mother fucking ass ever since we got fucking here? Sure I'm say it to your face. Fuck! Your mom's face too if you want."

Jessica and Dakota were in each other's faces at this point. I glanced over to see Kira and Tempany too stunned to be much help. Hina was clinging to Neji. Naruto was sitting there with his mouth open. Kiba was just staring. I brought my eyes back to the girls as Dakota started to come back.

"Ya know what? I really want to punch your little face in right now. I don't care if you are Megan's sorry assed friend; no one talks to me like that. How 'bout it, bitch, wanta fight?"

I started moving towards them as Jessica replied. "Sure, I'd like to let off some steam on breaking that pretty little fucking nose of yours." I saw Dakota smirk. "Let's see if you can land _one_ punch."

"Yea, let's, bitch," Dakota replied as she pulled back her fist.

I rushed forward and jumped in the middle of their little fight. "Would you two both calm down?" I yelled loud enough to get Dakota to lower her fist. "This isn't helping any. We're all stressed out. We know that. This whole thing has blown everything up for us. We all know that. But you two fighting isn't going to do any good! It'll just end up hurting us more!" I felt tears start to form in my eyes and closed them tight to keep them in. I was _not_ going to cry in front of my friends. I already did that this past week.

"Please," I pleaded with my friends, "just stop fighting. It won't get us anywhere." I caught Dakota's eye. "You know everyone deals with stress differently. I know you deal with it through anger, but it won't help anyone but yourself. It will hurt everyone else."

"She's right," Gaara said from behind Jessica. "If we fight now it'll only help them when they attack us. We need to trust each other."

"I can't trust some fucker who yells at me for no fucking reason," Jessica mumbled.

"You don't have to trust her. Trust that she won't let you die because you're a friend of her friend," I told her. I looked back to see Dakota nodding.

"I won't let them hurt you. It'll only hurt Meg in the end." Dakota left it at that and walked back over to her seat on the ladder.

"Meg, can I talk to you?" Jessica asked.

I nodded and let her lead me into the underbrush. I felt the sand press against my collarbone. I put my hand on it through my light blue pajamas. I knew Gaara was watching and/or listening to us.

"What's up?" I asked when I thought we were far enough away from the others.

"I think I should go home." I stared at her. "It's not you. It's not anyone. I don't fit in here. Not with your other friends."

"Jesse, we're all just stressed. You fit in just fine. If you didn't fit in, none of us would. Everyone's just stressed out right now." I saw her open her mouth to start again, but I cut her off with a raised hand. "But if you really want to go home, I can't stop you. We'll have to talk to Kakashi though. I don't want those guys to attack you."

"Alright, we'll talk to Kakashi," Jesse replied, ending the conversation. She nodded and started back for the clearing.

I stayed behind knowing she knew I was still where she left me. I walked over to a nearby tree and sat down so my head hit my knees. I felt all the tears that had wanted to fall in the past couple of hours come back in full force. I didn't blink them back. Instead I cried silently to get them out of my system.

I sat there for a good five minutes before I heard someone coming towards me. I looked up and saw Gaara watching me. He stayed where he was as I stared into his eyes. I heard him start towards me when I placed my head on my knees again. A light pressure touched my shoulders. I lifted my head to see Gaara crouched in front of me.

"I'm sorry," I sniffed. "I just… I don't know." For once I had no idea what to use as an excuse. It felt like Gaara would see right through any of them.

"Stress," Gaara supplied. For some reason, I knew he knew it was a lie. I didn't say anything though. I just nodded.

"I should be able to go back now," I commented, though I made no move to get up.

"It's fine. They didn't notice." I glanced over to the direction I knew the clearing was. I could hear some laughter and loud voices, but no yelling. "Dakota and Red are civil."

I nodded and put my cheek on my knee, still facing the clearing. I felt another wave of tears bubble up and turned my head to let them go. I felt Gaara move and sit beside me. While I cried I could feel his hand on my back. It didn't do anything but sit there, but that was fine with me. It was still human contact.

Tempany POV

After Jesse came back, she stood in front of Kota and they talked in hushed voices. I didn't try to listen. I looked towards the break in the trees I knew Meg would come out of. It took me a long five minutes before I finally gave up. I glanced at Gaara and nodded in her direction when he caught my gaze. He nodded and went to find her.

I turned my attention back to the conversation Kira, Kota, and Jesse were in. Kira was laughing at something.

"So, why were you two really fighting?" Hina got the nerve to ask.

Kota looked at Jesse who nodded. "Blow off steam," Kota shrugged.

"And I'm in love with Kira," Naruto snorted.

Kira laughed. "Cause all the guys come flocking to me," she giggled.

I noticed Jesse look over at where Gaara had been. She hit Kota's leg and motioned to the blank area. Kota smiled and nodded.

"Okay, you two, what's up?" I asked.

"Gaara and Meg are alone?" Kota asked smugly.

"I asked him to check on her," I told her.

"Uh-huh," Jesse grunted.

"Oh, stop playing match-makers," Neji groaned. "Leave them alone."

"Th-they bare-barely talk any-anyways," Hina stuttered out.

"So?" Kota and Jesse asked in unison.

"Leave them alone, you two. Just leave them alone," I ground out of my clenched teeth. Then a thought hit me. "You two did all that on purpose."

"Did what?" Jesse asked trying to be innocent.

"What ever could you mean?" Kota mocked.

"Knew it," I stated with a smug smile.

Megan POV

I felt the last of my second wave of tears end. I kept my head down in case another wave of tears hit. I could feel Gaara's hand stationary on the middle of my back. I finally lifted my head and wiped the dried tears from my cheeks.

"Sorry you had to be here," I mumbled.

Gaara grunted, letting me know he heard me. I could feel his hand move up to the shoulder closest to him. I turned my upper body to face him.

"It's okay to cry," he told me once I met his eyes.

"I know," I stated. "I've just… I've always cried. They're probably annoyed by now. I know I would be." Gaara glared at me. "What?"

"If you need to cry, don't do it alone." I stared at him for a moment.

"The last time I cried was with Hina and I didn't want her to be there. You can't always be there when I cry." I could feel a third wave trying to come up, but I pushed it down.

"Yes, I can," came Gaara's stern reply. I looked deep into his eyes. He wasn't kidding.

"Gaara, you guys won't be here forever." I saw a flash in his eyes. He knew that as well as anyone. "You have a village to take care of. Every single one of you has something they have to do. None of you will be here long."

"What if we stay? None of what you've read happens?" he asked.

"Then I'm sure you will go home. Your families must be very worried about you."

"How can you be so sure of that?" I could see his doubt.

"I just am. I don't know how, but I do know that you all _will_ go home." I felt a strange voice pop in my head.

'_Get back to the others. And hurry_,' the voice said.

"We need to go," I told Gaara. He did the equivalent of an eyebrow raise. I was a little nervous about the voice, but I trusted it, for some strange reason. "Now," I urged.

He stood up and held out his hand. I took it and let him pull me to my feet. Once I was standing we walked back to the clearing. Kira was giggling loudly. I smiled at my friends.

'_Get home,_' I heard the voice say again.

I looked around, trying to find where it came from. I locked gazes with Tempany. She was looking right at me.

"Let's go home," Tem said, a little unsure of herself.

I nodded. "Yeah. We should go back."

"Sounds good," Kota replied.

Kira waited for Kota to get down before she did. Tem was right behind them. Jesse stood without a problem. The others stood up with confused faces, but they followed us back to the house. I waited for everyone to go before starting back. The only one behind me was Gaara.

The walk back was full of talking. I listened to Jesse and Kota talk without fighting. When they started laughing together I shook my head.

"Those two are going to be the death of me," I laughed lightly.

'_Be careful what you say,_' I heard from inside my head.

I nodded slightly. '_I will_,' I thought back.

'_Good_,' the voice called. The voice seemed calmer, more relaxed.

'_Why are we heading back?_' I asked.

'_Trust me_,' it called.

'_How do I know I can?_' I asked.

'_Duck_.'

I followed the order and watched as Kota, Kira, Tem, and Jesse got down. Kira grabbed Neji's hand and pulled him down while Tem grabbed Naruto and Hinata who had been on either side of her. Kota pushed Kiba down. I got the idea and grabbed Gaara's hand and pulled. He came down without a fight. When Gaara hit the dirt, I heard a sharp object break the through the wind, creating a whistling sound. I heard a loud thud and looked up to see a kunai stuck in the bark of a tree.

"What the?" I heard Naruto gasp.

'_Run,_' the voice commanded. '_Run now._'

"Run!" I yelled.

Everyone was up in seconds. We started running back to the house. I vaguely felt the sand on my collarbone moving to my neck and into my hairline. We kept running until the trees broke. We still ran as we raced towards the back door of my house.

When we got there, Kakashi was waiting holding the door open. Sasuke was on the other side of the door with a windmill shuriken. When we all cleared the door, Kakashi slammed it shut.

"Your parents are at the Bakers," Kakashi stated.

Kira collapsed on the floor, panting. Kota stood beside her, calming her breaths. Tempany walked into the Living room with Jesse right behind her. I followed. I could hear Kota help Kira up and follow us.

"Okay," Tem started, "what was that?"

"Which part?" Jesse asked back. "The running? The attack? Or that little voice in our heads that told us what to do?"

"I'm happy I'm not alone," I heard Kira state.

"Me too," Kota sounded.

"Yeah, I feel the same," I mumbled.

"Okay, well, how about all of it?" Tem got us back on track.

"The attack was probably those fuckers," Kota said as she sat down.

"The running was to get away from said fuckers," Jesse teased.

"The voice has been talking to me," I stated. Everyone turned to stare at me. "What? She has. When Gaara and I were in the forest she told me to get back to the clearing. Then she told me to get us home. She kept talking to me until she said to run."

"Meg, are you okay?" Jesse asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"We heard _your_ voice in our heads," she answered.

"What? _My_ voice?"

"Telepathy," Kota laughed. "You have the telepathy."

"It would appear so," Itachi agreed. I looked over to see him behind Jesse. "Now we have three others to figure out."

"We?" Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke," he looked at me, "kitchen, now." I didn't wait for him to reply. I just walked past him into the kitchen. I waited for Sasuke to close the door before I started talking. "What is your problem?"

"What? My problem? You guys are all just letting him walk all over you!" he yelled.

"Sasuke, would you get over yourself!" I yelled back.

"What?" he yelled back.

"Itachi is trying to help us. I have half a mind to lock you two in a room so he can tell you what really happened," I stated.

"What really happened?" Sasuke was confused.

"Megan," Itachi was at the door. I turned to listen. He nodded to the door.

"Okay, but if I hear yelling, I'll let Gaara and Naruto in here," I stated. It may have been a threat, but Itachi just nodded.

"We'll try to keep it down."

I walked out of the kitchen and closed the door. Tempany was waiting outside with Jesse.

"So, he's finally going to tell him," Jesse stated.

"Yeah. Dunno how Sasuke will take it, though," I replied.

"Who goes in if it gets bad?" Tempany asked.

"Naruto and Gaara."

"What about us?" Naruto asked.

"If we hear yelling from Sasuke and Itachi, you two need to go in and stop them," Jesse replied.

'_They won't fight_,' the voice stated.

'_Who are you?_' I asked.

"Meg?" Tem waved a hand in my face.

"I'm talking to her," I stated.

"The woman?" Jesse asked. I nodded. They became quiet.

'_You know who I am,_' she teased.

'_The woman who fought Itachi. The one who sent him here. Probably the one who sent them all here._'

'_Very good. You'll meet me soon. If all goes well._'

'_If what goes well?_'

"Can we come out now?" Itachi's voice asked from behind me.

"Shut up would ya," Jesse stated. "She's talking to the woman who's been talking to her."

'_If what I've set into motion works._'

"How is she doing that?" Sasuke asked.

"How should I know? She's the one with telepathy. I heal stuff."

'_Will they go home?_'

"Well, did she tell you anything?" Sasuke huffed.

"Only that she was talking to the chick in her head."

'_You tell me,_' she replied. Her voice was fading.

"Dakota!" I called.

"Alright, everyone shut up. She needs to concentrate," Kota called from the Living room.

'_They have to go home. They have so much they have to do,_' I replied, hoping she would hear me.

'_Release your touch on the world. We have much to talk about._'

'_I'll be right back._'

'_I'm not going anywhere._'

"Okay, sorry," I apologized. I moved out of the doorway. "I have to talk to her."

"Let's do this in the Living room," Dakota said.

I nodded and followed her. I sat down on the couch and started to let the world go.

"Don't move me or anything." My voice sounded far away.

"Wouldn't even dream of it," Jesse teased. She sounded like I was underwater.

I finally let my last tie go. I was headed somewhere. Hopefully, I was going to meet the woman who saved us all.

* * *

Next Chapter: The Banished

Megan meets the woman that brought everyone together. Questions are answered. More problems arise.


	23. The Banished

Chapter 23

The Banished

I opened my eyes to see a world of swirling colors. It was as if different colors of smoke were floating, surrounding this world. A small cottage was in the middle of this world. It was a small grey stone cottage with red shutters and a dark oak door. A woman stood on the porch smiling at me.

I started walking towards her. Something about her drew me in her direction. The closer I got, the more I felt my worries and stress ease away. When I got to the steps of the porch I could clearly make out her long black hair and dull gray eyes. Her dull pupils were unfocused even though she was looking in my direction. She was blind.

"Welcome Megan," she greeted. Her smile was full of warmth.

"Hello," I greeted.

"Come inside, you have many questions." She beckoned me into her home.

"Yes, but for some reason, I can't remember them."

She laughed. I felt like a little kid. It seemed to fit though. I had a feeling she was older than all of us, maybe even hundreds of years.

"It's all right if you don't remember them. This dimension is quite jarring the first couple of times. You'll remember soon. Tea?" she asked holding up a black teapot.

"Yes please. You know my name, but I don't know yours. Would you mind telling me?" I sipped my tea and noticed it was just the right amount of sweet.

"I was once called Amara. Then I was named Kia. Then came the title Erica. Lastly, Helena. You are the one to name me."

I paused. "If I pick your name, you would know it. Please tell me."

She laughed. "You are quite persistent. My name is Eliah."

"Eliah," I tested it on my tongue. "I like it. I think it suits you."

"Thank you," she poured herself a cup of tea, "now, have you remembered those questions?"

I searched my mind. I caught a glimpse of Itachi holding Jesse. She looked like she was really worried. Kota had her hand on Jesse's shoulder. She was telling Jesse something. Tempany was pacing. Kira was watching Tem as she paced.

"It had something to do with my friends," I said aloud as the scene changed.

Kakashi was talking to Sasuke in the Kitchen. Naruto sat on the counter listening and hanging on every word. Hinata sat in one of the chairs. Next to her was Kiba. Neji was leaning against the wall near the door with Gaara next to him. Neji was telling Gaara something. Every once in a while I saw Kiba put in a comment with either group.

"I think I remember now." I opened my eyes. Eliah smiled at me. "I was wondering whether they ever go home? The shinobi I mean."

Eliah's smile twitched. "Is that really your question?"

I took a brief second to think. "Why wouldn't it be? It's the one I most want to know."

"Not who is attempting to kill you? Not why you and your friends? Not if the world in the Manga is the same as the real shinobi world?"

"No, I want to know if they go home. It'll put a lot of us at ease."

"And others will think of the end of this journey, you included."

"Please," I whispered, "I just want to know that they will see their families again. It's horrible not knowing the next time you'll see them."

Eliah nodded. "They will see their families. The choice is theirs though."

I blinked. "What choice?"

"The choice whether to stay or not. Each of them will be given a choice. It is theirs to make. Another question?"

"Well, I guess the next one would be, why us?"

"You're only postponing, you know. You'll have to ask that one question eventually."

"I know, but I want to get the other questions answered. I might not be able to remember them after the answer."

She laughed again. I waited for her to finish her drink before she answered. "You girls are special. You've already seen what Ms. Kaylubs can do. You're learning what you can do. Each of you has a special gift. It's amazing that you all became friends."

"But why did you send the shinobi to us? Why send them at all?"

"This journey will be memorable. Each of you will learn a lesson from the other world. I'm not saying you will go to the shinobi world, just that you will learn. The lessons will vary, but you all will learn.

"I sent the shinobi to you because of your bonds. You girls have bonds with each of them. Some stronger than others. These bonds have been there for years. You all were going to meet anyways, why not speed up the process."

"Would it be different if it was a different time?" I asked.

"Very. Sasuke and Sakura would have had a child on the way. Naruto would be married to another villager. Hinata would be married to Kiba with two children. Neji would have been engaged to Tenten. Kakashi would have died. Many things are different this time."

I watched her carefully over the rim of my cup. I sipped the sweet drink for a long period of silence. "What about us?"

"You girls?" I nodded. "Kira would have married and moved to Green Bay. Dakota would have been a teenaged mom of two. Tempany would have moved to California and pursued her dream of being a marine biologist. Jesse would have died in the Army while she tried to find herself. You would have stayed in Slumper and continued work at your mother's bakery, with your boyfriend."

"Wow," I breathed. I slumped in my chair.

"Yes, it is a lot to take in, I suppose," Eliah stated. I watched her clean up the teapot and cups. "Now, I believe we have enough time for one more question. Then, I'm sorry to say, you'll have to go back."

"Who is trying to kill us?" I asked carefully. She sat back down across from me.

"It's a group of others like me. We call them The Banished. You girls have always been a large part of our Sight. They think you girls are bringing the end of everything. It's from an old prophecy I found years ago.

"They've been waiting for you, Megan. Hundreds of years, they've waited. They won't just stop. The group I am a part of thought it best to speed things up. The shinobi were brought in early. Your powers were given to you and not your children. We've worked hard to keep you all alive up until this point. We're still trying." Eliah stood up and walked over to one of the windows.

"What now?" I asked.

"You fight. I know you don't like violence, but it's your only option. You and your friends need to hone your powers. The shinobi can help. From what I know, this will all be over by the end of the summer."

"But, only Jesse and I have our powers…"

"Yes, I am aware of that. Your powers are linked to your emotions. Jesse's powers are linked to her love and worry for those she gives her love to."

"That's why she was able to heal Itachi because she loves him and was worried." I got up and went to stand next to Eliah at the window.

"Yes. Your powers come out when you let your true emotions free, like you did in the field," Eliah turned to look at me while I kept my gaze on the swirling smoke.

"What am I feeling now?" I wondered aloud.

"Everything," she answered. "You let go of your barriers and let your emotions peak."

"What about the others?"

"They'll get their powers in time," Eliah sighed loudly. "Now, I do believe you have worried your friends enough. Time to go home."

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"Close your eyes." I did as she told. "Now let your mind wonder. Find something back home to grab onto. Pull yourself towards it."

"Thank you, for everything," I spoke with that same underwater feeling from before.

I focused back on the images I had seen before. This time everyone was in the Living room. Neji was holding a shaking Kira. '_Please let her be alright,_' I heard Neji's voice echo in my head. It took me a moment to see that those two had grown closer in one week they had lived together. I realized they were almost a couple. Not quite, but almost there.

I glanced around and spotted Kota and Kakashi leaning against the wall. Their hands were barely touching. I didn't have to read their minds to know they were full of thoughts of the other. Kota had always liked Kakashi. It appeared her crush had grown.

Tempany sat next to Sasuke on the love seat. '_He's taking everything so well. I'm happy I had the chance to meet him,_' I caught Tem's thought as it ran through my head. Sasuke and Tem were talking in hushed voices. I didn't pay too much attention to it, giving them some privacy.

I spotted Naruto and Hinata next. They were looking out the window together. Naruto was a good two inches taller as he stood slightly to the side while keeping her back an inch from his chest. They were so cute together. I hoped they would become a couple, officially, soon.

Jesse was still being held by Itachi. He was swaying them both back and forth. It seemed to calm her down. Even with the age difference, and the fact they hadn't know each other a day, they were already close. '_She's perfect,_' Itachi's single thought penetrated my mind. I knew in that instant he loved her as much as she loved him.

Kiba was pacing near the window, but not too close to invade on Hina and Naruto's moment. He was frustrated. '_What does she see in him? How could she like him?_' his thoughts floated. I notice him glance from Hinata to Kira. I let the question of which one he was talking about enter and leave my subconscious.

Then I felt it. It was a light tug, but it was enough to catch my attention. I tried to focus on that tug, but my mind wouldn't listen. I was about to give up when I felt it again. This time it was stronger, more forceful.

"Go home," the underwater voice of Eliah stated.

"But," I heard myself say, "home is where the heart is."

"Then go to your heart," she laughed.

The tug came again. This time it lingered. I felt a small voice in the back of my head squeal. The tug pulled me again. I was able to grab onto it this time. I felt the small voice's squeals die down. I wondered briefly if that voice was my heart. The thought left as I felt the tug again. It was stronger but not as forceful as before. It was gentle.

'_What is that? What's pulling me?_' I thought to myself. I saw a brief image of me and Gaara in the woods from earlier. '_Is it Gaara? Eliah said my powers worked off my true emotions._'

I didn't have any doubts it was Gaara when I could feel the sand moving on my scalp. I could feel my muscles form a smile. I was holding someone's hand. It only took me a second to figure out it was Gaara.

I opened my eyes to see everyone where they were in my visions. Kota and Kakashi by the door; Tem and Sasuke on the love seat; Naruto and Hina at the window; Itachi holding Jesse; Neji holding Kira; Kiba pacing; it was all the same. I blinked again and turned to look at Gaara. He was watching me.

"Hi," I greeted, my voice was a little breathless. I saw his mouth twitch. "How long was I gone?"

"Three hours," Jesse answered. I looked over to her. "We were pretty worried."

"Sorry, I didn't realize it had been that long. I got some answers though," I told them. "I know who's after us." That got everyone's attention.

"Well?" Tempany egged me on.

"The woman, the one who brought everyone here, her name's Eliah. She is part of another dimension. There's a group of people she called The Banished; they're the ones trying to kill us. They think we'll destroy the world, or rather our children will."

"Wait, our children?" Kota cut in.

I nodded. "You weren't supposed to come here at this time," I looked at each of the shinobi. "You were supposed to come later in our lives. Some of us would have been married and others with kids. Our powers are actually our children's. Eliah and some of her friends sped up the whole thing to protect us, all of us."

"Our children," Dakota whispered.

"What did she say about going home?" Kiba asked.

I looked at my hands in my lap. I still hadn't let go of Gaara's hand, but I didn't care at the moment. I knew I had to lie. Everyone would be better off if I lied.

"There's some sort of choice. She didn't go into much detail. I know that you'll see your families and you have a choice, other than that, I don't know." I opted for a half lie.

"What about our powers?" Jesse asked.

"Like Itachi said, they run off our emotions. When the right emotion comes, we get them," I told her. Jesse seemed to relax into Itachi's arms.

"Anything else?" Kira asked.

"Um, I think everything will be over by the end of summer, but I'm not sure. The way Eliah was talking, it seemed like it. I could have misread it though. Everything's a little fuzzy." I looked around the room at my friends. "We have allies, though, I know that for sure. We also have each other. We can get through this."

Everyone was silent for a while. I gripped Gaara's hand subconsciously. The sand running through my hair had stilled.

"You two should practice," Kakashi stated. Everyone's heads snapped to look at him. "Megan, did Eliah say which emotions helped you and Jessica?"

I nodded. "Yeah, she told me… I think," I added. I didn't want to tell them that Jesse's emotional triggers were worry and love. "I'll try to remember."

The silver haired man nodded. I focused on my pure curiosity and listened to his thoughts. '_She knows. It must be something for Jessica's ears alone._' I barely hid my smile.

"We're leaving tomorrow," Tempany reminded.

"That's right. I have to go to my grandfather's. Great," Kira whined. I knew she was trying to lighten the tension. She loved her grandfather.

I laughed with Jesse. "Yeah, and we're going to Scott," Jesse commented. "Shit, we have to pack."

I laughed harder as Jesse raced out of the room and up to my bedroom. I leaned forward and flopped off the couch. I laughed harder. My friends were laughing with me.

"I better go help her," I giggled out. I grabbed the couch and pulled my shaking body up. I walked up the stairs as I controlled my giggles. I heard one of the stairs creak and looked back to see Gaara following me. I smiled at him.

"Jesse," I sang as I walked into my room.

"Whadee?" she sang back.

"Guess what I have ta tell you," I continued to sing. Jesse stopped looking through my closet and turned to face me. "Your emotional triggers?"

"Yea, what are they?" Jesse shifted her weight as she waited for an answer.

"Love and worry," I replied. Every joking tone I had had before was gone.

"Shit." Jesse sat down on the bed. I walked over to sit next to her. "Just… shit."

"I know. I know," I soothed as I rubbed circles on her back.

"What am I going to do? How can I practice with those emotions?" Jesse asked quietly.

"If it helps any, mine are my true emotions." She looked up at me in shock. "I can't have a mask."

"Aw, Meg." Jesse hugged me. "I'm so sorry. I've been all freaked and you've been wearing that stupid mask of yours."

"And _you_ keep hiding your feelings behind your fake anger. Including when we were in the field today," I shot back.

"Guess we all have to work on our emotions," Jesse sighed.

I nodded. A thought popped in my head. Luckily, it was my own. "Maybe that's what our emotional triggers are for. You know, to help us with our feelings. With me it's letting others see them. With you it's for showing others your love and worry."

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense. What about the others?"

"Tem hides her anger from her mom a lot, could be that. Kota can't stay calm during a fight. Kira hides her sorrow from us most of the time. It could be those, but because they're hidden maybe not."

"True," Jesse agreed.

"Want help packing?" I asked.

"Yes please," Jesse giggled.

We stood up and started to pack a bag full of different clothes. We would only be gone two to six days, but we still had to pack for her layers.

* * *

Next Chapter: Complex Feelings

The trip to Illinois starts. The girls try to stay in contact. Jesse admits her feelings.


	24. Complex Feelings

Chapter 24

Complex Feelings

"Are you sure you packed everything?" Mom asked again.

"Positive," Jesse answered.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Mom asked.

"Beth, give the girls a chance to breathe," Mr. Kaylubs chuckled. "I'm sure they packed enough to get them through the _four_ days they'll be gone."

Mom stared at him for a few moments. Daddy stepped in front of her and held her arms.

"Dear, he's right. The girls were packed before you were. They'll be fine."

"But, but," Mom looked behind her at me and Jesse.

Jesse stood next to me wearing a light purple tee over a black long-sleeve Gir shirt. Her red sweater was wrapped around the waist of her light blue jeans. I wore my blood red spaghetti strap shirt under a dark brown light-weight jacket. My jeans were just a shade lighter than Jesse's. We both had backpacks slung over our shoulders. The bags held everything we were bringing.

"Oh, alright," Mom sighed. "But if they forgot one thing, I have bragging rights."

"Wouldn't want it any other way," Daddy laughed as he kissed her.

"Can we leave now?" Amy asked gruffly. She wasn't too happy about our dads leaving so soon.

"Well, we could put you in a car and let it roll into the Lake, but only if you really _really_ want to go so badly." I giggled at Amy's face after Jesse's comment.

"You know, I am in need of a new car; the van is starting to break down," Kota joined in. Amy gaped at them.

"Alright, ladies," Derrick smirked, "stop scaring my eldest."

"Yes, sir," they chorused.

I giggled as I put my bag in the back of my Camaro. Jesse was riding with her dad in his car. I was letting Daddy drive my Camaro, so I was going to ride with Mom. Kakashi had decided that Hinata, Kiba, and Gaara would come with us. Kiba had stated he'd be riding with Jesse shortly after Kakashi told us. The parents quickly made it so most of the bags were in Mr. Kaylubs's car or my Camaro. That meant Gaara and Hina were driving with me and Mom.

Hina walked up behind me and I took her bag. I placed it on top of mine and closed the passenger door. Gaara had already put his bag in the car earlier. Kiba's bag was with Jesse's. Naruto and Sasuke stood off to the side. They were going to stay with Kota while we were gone. It was already decided by Mom and Kakashi that they would be helping around the Bakery. Itachi was staying at our house since he was still hurt. Kakashi would be keeping an eye on him and the houses.

"Alright, folks!" Daddy called from the driver's window. "Let's get this show on the road!"

"What are you talking about, Ethan?" Derrick yelled back as he got in the passenger door of the red Tucson. "You'll be the first one to want to stop for gas."

Everyone laughed. We all knew my dad was going to try to use back roads to see how fast he could go.

"Just don't hurt my baby," I stated. "And keep it under 100!" I yelled as I ducked into the back seat, passenger side, of the Volkswagen.

"Fine," I heard Daddy yell back.

Hinata got in the car beside me. We had already decided to sit together in the back. Gaara was taller and would have more leg room in the front. That and we found out he's good with maps. We buckled up and let Sara go first. Mr. Kaylubs went before us. Daddy took up the rear.

"How long will this take?" Gaara asked.

"The drive or the trip?" Mom asked back.

"Drive's ten hours; trip's going to take four days," I stated. I plugged the DVD player in and started it up. "Okay, so, you can watch _Fruits Basket_ now," I told Hinata.

"Th-thank you." She smiled.

"No problem. Let's see if Jesse has her laptop out yet," I commented. I grabbed Mom's seventeen inch laptop and started it up.

"Why are you saying that?" Mom asked as we passed the city limits.

"Webcam," I told her. I logged into the chat to see that Jesse wasn't on. "Looks like it'll have to wait." I closed the computer.

I leaned on the armrest and watched the Anime with Hina. We got to the end of the fifth episode before we stopped for gas. Daddy was going to be going on his own this time. Derrick and Sara switched spots. Jessica and Kiba walked over to me and Hina while we were getting some sodas.

"Hey, I didn't see you on chat," Jesse stated.

"We're watching _Fruits_," I stated. I grabbed a Mellow Yellow and water before picking up Mom a diet Root Beer.

"Same here," Tempany laughed. "Jesse?"

"_Bleach_," she shrugged.

"I lost that story line way back," I giggled.

"Well, we started from the beginning. It's still confusing," Kiba grinned, "but worth it."

"Yeah, the action scenes are pretty good," I agreed.

We paid for the drinks and snacks before piling back into the cars. Hina and I put the DVD player up so we could see if anyone was up for chatting. First thing I noticed was that Kira was online.

"Let's see how our dear Kira is doing," I giggled. Hina giggled with me.

_Girl~With~Wild~Dreams: _Hey chickadee, what are you doing?

_Wild**Child: _Moms po-ed at me

_Girl~With~Wild~Dreams: _What happened?

_Wild**Child:_ Shes mad tat BB asked her 2 watch sasquatch and quicksilver

I laughed at the nicknames she used.

"Who-who's she talk-talking about?" Hinata asked.

"Sasquatch is Sasuke and Quicksilver is Kakashi," I explained.

"Those nicknames are old," Mom stated.

"Yeah, they're back from the Chunin Exam Arc," I replied.

_Girl~With~Wild~Dreams: _Sasquatch stayed there? Wows! Quicksilver just needs to take a nap, or a chill pill. He's been way too uptight lately

"Wh-what?" Hina asked.

"What, what?" I replied.

_Wild**Child:_ yeah hes sleepin. Quicksilver is trainin in yard

"How are those nicknames from the Chunin Exams?" Gaara asked.

"We made them while watching that part," I explained. I paused my typing and focused on the conversation in the car. "Somehow Sasuke got to be Sasquatch. Kira kept calling Kakashi Quicksilver."

"What are the others?" Gaara asked.

"Um, Sakura was Pinky. That caused Ino to be The Brain. Don't ask; it's from another show. Naruto was Bubble. Shikamaru became Sky. Kabuto turned into Creepy. Orochimaru was Yoko; that was all Dakota. Um, who else?"

"Wh-what ab-about us?" Hina asked.

"I remember yours, Hinata," Mom stated. "They called you Sweets."

"Wh-why?"

"Cause you were always so sweet to Naruto." I watched her face slowly turn red.

"And mine?" Gaara asked. I silently thanked him for changing the focus to him. Unfortunately it made me blush.

"I don't think you'll get that one," Mom stated.

"And why not?" Gaara turned to her.

"The girls have a few they will never say aloud. They only use them in chats."

_Wild**Child:_ Hows sweets and lady-killer takin the trip?

_Girl~With~Wild~Dreams: _They're good. Asking about the nicknames

_Wild**Child: _ROFLAMO! Didja tell lady-killer his?

_Girl~With~Wild~Dreams: _Haha, you're funny

_Wild**Child:_ Dang oh well gtg love n stuff

Kira signed off before I could reply. I checked the chat list, but no one I really wanted to talk to was logged on.

"Well, there goes that idea," I mumbled. "Hey, Mom, did you guys figure out the room thing?"

"Yes, we did. We decided to just get one room for you kids and stuff you all together." I stared at her. "What?"

"Mom, you're going to put a bunch of girls _and guys_ in a room with Jesse," I stated.

"Child, you worry too much," Mom replied.

"No, I just know my friends. If chaos happens, I will not be to blame. I have given warning."

"Wh-why is Je-Jesse bad?" Hinata asked.

"It's not Jesse, herself. It's what happens when you get her together with a bunch of guys and girls. That Truth or Dare game before, that was Kira. Jesse likes games like Seven Minutes in Heaven."

"What's Seven Minutes in Heaven?" Gaara asked.

"It's a game where two people are thrown in a closet together for seven minutes," I explained. "Kissing usually occurs. With Jesse, no matter who she gets, clothes come off."

"Not always," Mom defended her.

"Mom, she tied my wrists and unbuttoned _my_ shirt. She'll take anyone's clothes off." Mom was quiet. "Any who, hopefully we can keep her in line."

"Can you?" Gaara asked.

"If you use your sand, then maybe," I giggled. "She might get out though."

Gaara huffed and turned to face the road. I bit back a giggle. My curiosity got the better of me and I let my telepathy reach for him.

'_She doubts my strength. Against such a weakling? Why? I could easily beat her_,' his thoughts rang loudly in my head. I felt my anger rise at the insults.

I bit back a sarcastic reply and focused on the scenery outside my window. It was the same thing I saw every time we made the trip. I heard Hina move around and glanced over at her. She was hooking the DVD player back up. I watched her pick up where we left off, episode six.

'_Nap time_,' I thought to myself. I had been careful not to let others hear my thoughts once I figured out how. From Hinata's jump and Gaara's glance, I slipped with that one.

I pulled my pillow up and rested my head on it. I was asleep within moments. It was something I could always do, fall asleep in a car.

I jerked awake as the car door slammed shut. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Gaara and Hina had switched spots. I could see Hina sitting in the front as she talked to Mom. Gaara was next to me, looking upset. I let my mind enter his.

'_Why do I have to sit back here? Hyuga was fine sitting back here_,' he continued to rant.

"How much longer?" I asked quietly.

"About four hours. You slept for a while," Mom stated.

I groaned and sat up. I ran my fingers through my hair as I looked ahead at the radio. Sirius XM Octane was on there.

"Music," I stated. Mom smiled and turned up the volume. The unedited version of **Disturbed**'s '_Down with the Sickness_' flooded through the stereo.

I nodded along with the music. It wasn't really a head bang. I picked up the laptop and signed in. I smiled when I saw Jesse's screen name and symbol saying I could webcam with her. I clicked the button and adjusted the screen so she could see me.

"_Hey!_" Jesse greeted when the screens loaded.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" I asked.

"_Kiba and I got bored of _Bleach_ and just started watching _Transformers," she grinned.

"Sweet! What part are you at?" I watched Jesse fumble with something before I could hear the movie. I let out a small squeal. Mom looked back at me through the rear view mirror. "Left cheek," I giggled. Mom nodded.

"What?" Gaara asked from beside me.

"It's a line in the movie. They're in the middle of a battle when the commanding officer yells out 'I need a credit card'. He goes over to one of his men and," I paused. "You know what, I think I packed it."

"_It's a great movie. Jokes, romance, and lots of action_," Jesse laughed. "_I think you might like it. The robot guts are cool looking_."

I found the disk and put it in the DVD player. While it loaded, I moved the laptop so Jesse could see me and Gaara. Once the disk was loaded, I went to the scene I had been telling Gaara about.

The movie played and we watched as Captain Lennox ran to Sergeant Epps asking for a credit card. I couldn't help myself and mouthed the words with them. When Captain Lennox commented about how many pockets Sergeant Epps had, I heard a slight chuckle from Gaara. Before we could get too into the movie, I shut it off.

"_We'll have to watch it while we're here_," Jesse commented. "_Do you have _Revenge of the Fallen_?_"

"I should. Why? Wanna see his butt?" I shot Mom a look that made her blush.

"Gladly," Mom shot back.

Jesse and I laughed at her. Hina giggled quietly. I could hear Kiba laughing through the webcam. Even Gaara looked amused.

"_Jessica, call your brother for me. I need to know if he's meeting us there or not_," Mr. Kaylubs stated. His voice had that commanding tone you would hear from military men.

"_Yes, sir_," Jesse stated.

"Bye, soldier," I stated loudly. The loudness was for Mr. Kaylubs to know he had the tone. The dads never did know when they were commanding their families.

"_Bye_," Jesse waved.

I clicked out of the web chat. I glanced at the list and saw Jonathan's name. I decided to click it.

_Girl~With~Wild~Dreams_: Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?

_SexyCallsMyName_: Juliet! How r ya?

_Girl~With~Wild~Dreams_: I'm good. And you?

_SexyCallsMyName_: Same as evr. Hows the trip?

_Girl~With~Wild~Dreams_: Boring. I napped for a few hours.

_SexyCallsMyName_: lol Wish I was there wit

_Girl~With~Wild~Dreams_: You're the one who left the house last week.

_SexyCallsMyName_: So? I still miss ya

_Girl~With~Wild~Dreams_: Aww! I miss you too! We all do. Didja get a call from your sister?

_SexyCallsMyName_: Txtin her actually. And yes, I will b there

_Girl~With~Wild~Dreams_: Yays! ^_^

_SexyCallsMyName_: lol so tell ur boy yet?

_Girl~With~Wild~Dreams_: Why do you people keep asking me that? In some form or another

_SexyCallsMyName_: We want 2 know so we can b there when u do

_Girl~With~Wild~Dreams_: If I do tell him, it'll be in private

_SexyCallsMyName_: Ya been alone wit him yet?

_Girl~With~Wild~Dreams_: A couple times, but not for long… Why?

_SexyCallsMyName_: Jus wondrin

_Girl~With~Wild~Dreams_: Great, just what we needed, a thinking Romeo

_SexyCallsMyName_: Hey!

_Girl~With~Wild~Dreams_: Aww, we still love you! 3

_SexyCallsMyName_: you better

_Girl~With~Wild~Dreams_: Hey, I have to go, Mom's laptop needs to stay charged

_SexyCallsMyName_: Aight! Love ya Juliet!

_Girl~With~Wild~Dreams_: Love you Romeo

I clicked out and signed off. I closed the computer down and turned my attention to the music. '_White Rabbit_' by **Egypt Central** was playing.

I could feel my mind calm itself down. I still had my guard up so no one could hear my thoughts. I thought about what Jon said.

I wondered if I should tell Gaara about my feelings for him. My trip to Eliah's home flashed through my mind. I quickly pushed away the idea of telling him my feelings. I knew they had a choice to stay or go. I didn't want a broken heart or to feel like I was the reason someone stayed away from their family.

'_But if he decides to stay for someone else, it'll hurt more_,' a part of me stated.

'As long as he's happy,' I thought back.

'_What if he's happy with you?_'

'I highly doubt it. He's not even thrilled about sitting next to me in a car.' I let out a small sigh and settled into the back seat some more.

'_Is it the fact that he's sitting next to you or that he has less room?_'

'Wow, my mind is strange,' I thought as I silenced the voice. 'I wonder if I can reach out to Jesse.' I let my mind open slightly and reached for Jesse's mind.

It was harder than I thought since I was trying to get to just Jesse. I didn't want anyone to listen in on our conversation. I had to concentrate on not only keeping my mind closed but holding it open to her as well. When I heard her thoughts alone I let my happiness at my accomplishment strength the connection.

'Hi, Jesse,' I greeted her.

I felt her shock come and fade. '_Give me a heart attack why don'tcha_,' she teased. '_I thought I was hearing things for a moment._'

'Nope, just hearing me. I figured I'd practice some. Getting to talk to you was just a bonus.'

'_Ha ha, funny Meg. So, what's up?_'

'Do you love Itachi?'

'_Random much?_' Jesse laughed.

'Jesse, I'm serious. Do you love him?'

'_I only met him a few days ago,_' Jesse stated.

'You're avoiding the question,' I told her.

Jesse POV

I sighed as I blocked Meg for a moment. All of us girls had practiced blocking her in case the need to came up. We also learned how to contact her.

'Do I love him?' I asked myself. 'I've only known him a few days.' I sighed again. 'It feels like longer. I've lost track of time. I've only been here a few days myself.'

I gazed out of my window at the blue sky. I thought back to the few days I had been living with Meg.

'Maybe I do love him. Now the only question is, does he love me back.' I opened the connection with Megan again.

'I think so, but I'm not 100 % sure yet,' I told her.

'_I didn't expect you to be,_' she told me. Her tone eased my worries some. If Meg was okay with me being in love with him, then maybe the others would be too.

'Hey, Meg.'

'_Yeah?_'

'Why did you ask?'

'_I was just thinking about, um, well, you know._' I let out a mental laugh. '_It's not funny,_' she whined.

'Yes it is. So you were thinking about Gaara? How did that get to me maybe loving Itachi?' I giggled a little.

Kiba looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm talking to Meg," I told him. He nodded.

'_I'm not sure. I was thinking about whether or not he was okay with sitting next to me. Had an argument with myself that ended up with me talking to you._'

I blocked her for a moment to collect my thoughts. When they were in line I dropped my block. 'So, you were wondering what his feelings for you were. That made you think about how everyone else was doing with their crushes. Which made you think of me and Itachi.'

'_That sounds about right,_' she admitted.

'Meg,' I called.

'_Hmm?_'

'It's okay if you like him, you know.'

'_I know,_' she replied.

'No, I don't think you do. The guy is obviously protective of you. He's been there for you so far. It's okay if you like him.'

'_Thanks, Jesse. I really needed to hear that._'

'One of the reasons I'm here,' I told her. 'So, have a nice nap?'

We talked for a good hour before closing the connection on both ends. I kept my eyes focused on the outside world rather than on my father and Kiba. I noticed we were pulling up to a gas station and let out a smile.

Once dad parked the car by a pump, I was out and headed over to Meg. She was already out of the car and talking to The Brit and Hina.

"Hey, ladies," I grinned.

"Hey," The Brit smiled.

"He-Hello," Hina greeted.

Meg smiled at me. "I was just telling Tem how she needs to tell Sasuke."

"I'll tell him when Jesse admits she's madly in love with Itachi," The Brit shot back.

I laughed. "Brit, you better get your phone out 'cause I already did that about an hour ago."

The Brit blinked. "I hate you two." We laughed.

"Ha-have you done th-the dare yet?" Hina asked. I looked at her to find her watching me. I felt a blush come up.

"No," I mumbled. "I'm too scared to even try."

"Why?" The Brit asked. "It's obvious he likes you. He's always protecting you. He holds you when you're upset."

"What Tempany is trying to say is that he already acts like a boyfriend," Meg interrupted her. "Give it a shot. You may be surprised."

"When we get back, if he and I end up alone," I stated.

"Then we should make sure you two end up with some alone time," The Brit smiled.

"I hate you," I growled.

"Aw, that's so sad, 'cause we love you," Meg laughed.

"What are you girls talking about?" Mr. E.J. asked.

"Nothing, Daddy," Meg laughed.

"Uh huh," he grinned. "We were wondering if you girls wanted to sit together or stay separated."

"How would all of us ride together?" I asked.

"Tempany would drive," he answered.

"What car?" The Brit asked.

"Volkswagen," Mr. E.J. told us.

"You girls wanna risk riding with me?" The Brit asked.

Meg laughed. "I think I'll live. I haven't died yet."

Hina nodded agreement while I shrugged. "It'll be fun."


	25. Private isn't as Private as They Thought

Chapter 25

Private isn't as Private as They Thought

Megan POV

After filling the gas tanks, we piled back in the cars. Tempany started the VW and we started to follow Mr. Kaylubs. Hinata and Jessica were in the backseat.

"So, Hina, which of the guys here do you think is cutest?" Jesse asked.

"Uh, um, Na-nar-naru-naruto," she answered. I looked back to see her face a very strong shade of red.

"Oo! Hina's got a boyfriend!" Jesse teased.

"I d-do no-not!"

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt," Temp smiled.

"Anyways," I interrupted, "Jesse, you can't play any of your games while we're here."

"Why not?" she whined.

"They are not ready for that kind of game, and there are only two guys here. That wouldn't be fair," I told her.

"Fine," she huffed.

"Hey, what do you think Kakashi and them are doing?" Tempany asked.

"I don't know. They might be at Kota's house or something," I replied.

"Yeah," Jesse sighed.

"Thinking of Itachi?" Hina asked her.

"What? No! Why would I be thinking of him?" she exclaimed. We laughed at her.

"Uh-huh, of course you weren't," Tem smiled.

"I wasn't!" Jesse screamed.

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt," I quoted.

"Mhmm," Tempany hummed.

"Shudaup!"

"We're just teasing," I told her.

"So? It's not funny!"

"Your reaction was," Tem laughed. I saw Hina nod in agreement. Jesse huffed.

"You _were_ thinking of him," I stated.

"What if I was?" she mumbled. "You can't tell me that you never thought about you-know-who."

"Of course not. I do think about a lot of people," I grinned. "We all think about our loved ones."

"Everyone does," Tempany agreed.

"E-every-everyone?" Hina questioned.

"You can't say you've never thought about Naruto, right?" Hinata nodded and Jesse continued. "He's your loved one. You think about him because you love him."

"Oh." Hina went silent. I figured she was thinking about what Jesse had told her.

"So, are you going to tell him?" Tempany asked. I looked over to see her watching me.

"He wouldn't care," I shrugged.

"Bullshit," Jesse grinned. "Hearing that someone cares about you is huge for anyone. Even him." I stuck my tongue out at her. "Don't make me cut that out of your mouth."

"I don't think you would," I giggled.

"Probably not," she shrugged.

"No, but I might," Temp teased.

"Oh no, whatever will we do?" Jesse teased back.

"Wi-will you t-tell Sasuke?" Hina asked after a moment of silence.

"Maybe," Tempany paused, "when I think he's ready to hear something like that."

We all got quiet again. I turned the music to the CD player and put in one of the mix CDs from my case. When **Beyoncé** started to play, I smiled. The four of us were soon singing along to the mix CD.

Third Person

While the girls listened to their music, Kiba and Gaara were using Jessica's computer. They started out by looking up motorcycles for Beth, who was in the front seat. Soon afterwards, they were looking through Jesse's files.

"Ms. Beth," Kiba grabbed the woman's attention, "how do you get to that chat thing?"

"There's an icon that looks like a smiling cat," she told him. "It's the chat the girls use."

"Okay, thanks," he grinned as he clicked the yellow smiling cat.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked him.

"Seeing if the girls wanna talk," Kiba replied.

Gaara stared at him. "And why would they?"

"I don't know. It's something to do." Kiba grinned when the chat's screen popped up. "Ms. Beth, do you have any of those ear things?"

"Headphones," Beth corrected him, "and yes I do." She handed him two sets of headphones with microphones and a splitter. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Kiba took the items and set them up like he saw Jesse do with the regular headphones. "Here." He handed a set to Gaara.

Gaara sighed before placing the headset on his head. He watched Kiba click one of the screen names before a black screen popped up.

"_-boys are back in town!_" the two ninjas heard from the computer. Music continued to play for a while before the lyrics continued and the song soon ended.

"Wha?" Kiba gapped. "Sweet!"

"What is it?"

"I don't know," Kiba told him.

"_Holy crap, Meg! What's next?_" they heard Jesse ask loudly.

"_I'm not sure. I think it might be G-Dragon_," Megan answered.

Music started up again. The boys could hear Tempany and Megan singing to the music.

"This must be Meg's webcam. I guess we can only hear them," Kiba stated.

Gaara nodded.

"_So, Hina, if you could, would you go on a date with Naruto?_" Jesse asked. Her voice was louder than the music.

"_If he wa-wanted to_," Hinata replied.

"Awe, this is boring. Let's see if we can chat with Jon," Kiba suggested. Gaara continued to watch the black screen. "Or not."

The music got lower, grabbing the boys' attention.

"_Hey, is everyone going to be okay with Gaara and Kiba sleeping in our room?_" Megan asked.

"_Yeah, I guess. We don't exactly have a whole lot of money_," Tempany replied.

"_I th-think s-so_," Hina stated.

"_Where's my brother going to sleep?_" Jesse wondered.

"_With all of us probably_," Meg told her.

"_Great!_" Tem said sarcastically.

"_Oh, we'll be fine_," Meg stated, "_so long as Jesse gets her own bed_."

"_Wh-why?_" Hina asked.

"_She kicks_," Megan replied.

The music got louder and Jesse started singing off key.

"_It burns!_" Tempany mock screamed.

"_Oh, you're not any better_!" Jesse shot back.

The girls chattered on until the end of the song. Kiba listened half-heartedly to the girls as they chatted about the latest summer movies that had been advertised. Gaara had leaned back and closed his eyes, but he was still paying attention to the girls.

"_Hey_ _Tem, who do you think Kira likes right now_?" Meg's voice asked. At the mention of a new topic, Kiba's ears perked.

"_I don't know. It's hard to tell with her. With Neji living with her, it's even harder_," Tempany replied.

"_Kira_ _lik-likes Neji_?" Hinata asked.

"_Well, he's one of her two crushes_," Tem explained. "_I don't know who she likes more right now though. It changes every once and a while_."

"_Talk about difficult_," Jesse giggled.

"_She almost has a split personality. Most of the time, she's loud and crazy, but she has those rare moments when she's quiet and shy_," Meg told her. "_We've gotten used to it, but it's more noticeable in the guys she likes_."

"_We think Neji's the one for her loud personality, but we're not sure_," Tem commented.

"_For all we know, she could still be finding herself_," Meg sighed.

"_And you have to know yourself before you know what you're attracted to_," Jesse concluded.

"_Exactly_," Megan and Tem stated.

"_P-poor Kira_," Hina sighed.

"_She'll figure it out_," Jesse assured her. "_We won't be able to help her, but she'll figure it out_."

"_And we'll be her friends no matter what_," Tempany laughed.

"Did you know that about her?" Kiba asked Gaara. Gaara shook his head.

"I don't live with her," he stated. Kiba glared at the redhead.

"_Hey Meg, speaking of crushes, you should really tell him_," Jesse laughed.

"_Only when you do your dare_!" Meg shot back immediately.

"_I hate you_," Jesse huffed.

"_Aw, that sucks, 'cause we love you_!" Tem sang.

"_I'm going to cut your tongue ou_t," Jesse stated.

"_Try it_," Tem teased her.

"_Don't think I won't_," Jesse laughed.

"_G-Guys_," Hina tried to stop them.

"_Screw the rules! I have green hair_!" The words floated quietly over to the two eavesdropping shinobi. They were confused at where the sound came from. "_Screw the rules! I have money! Let this be a lesson to ya, Yug: Never, under any circumstances, leave your beaver exposed. You're right, Joey, my beaver was on full display_."

"_Jesse, your phone's ringing_," Megan said through her laughter.

"_Oh, I know. I just wanted to hear the end of that_," Jesse laughed.

"_And that was_?" Tempany asked.

"_A recording she made of Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged_," Megan stated. "_It goes off for everyone_."

The girls stopped talking so that Jessica could hear the person on the phone. This also made it so that Kiba and Gaara could hear her.

"_I'm just hanging out with Meg_," Jesse stated into the phone. "_Well, her and some of her friends… I don't have to be back until the end of summer… But that's not fair! … But… Fine… Whatever, do what you want. I'm not going to your wedding… You said it was planned for October! … Well, I'm sorry for making all my plans according to what you told me seven months ago! … Whatever, go marry him. See what I care_!"

"_Jess_?" Megan asked after a few minutes of silence. "_Was that Toni_?"

"_Yeah_," Jesse answered. "_The woman decided to move the date of her stupid wedding. She called to tell me to get home_." Everyone was quiet for a moment. "_I'm not going_."

"_What? Jess, it's your mom_!" Megan stated.

"_And I have plans! I made plans according to what she told me before I left for Grandma's party. I'm not dropping everything for her. She doesn't do that for me_," Jesse defended her decision.

"_Okay_," Megan said uncertainly.

"Whoa," Kiba gaped at the screen. "And I thought Christie was bad."

Gaara nodded. Beth turned around in her seat.

"Did Jessica get a call from her mother?" The two boys nodded, dumbfounded. "Toni's a little out there. No matter what, Jessica gets upset when they talk."

"I still can't get how she got my baby girl," Kyle Kaylubs stated. "I'm happy she had you guys when she was younger."

"We just let her spend the night every once in a while," Beth shrugged.

"And I'm happy you did," Kyle laughed.

Gaara ignored the rest of the adults' conversation and focused on the girls. He had a strange feeling in his gut that he didn't like. He was still trying to understand his emotions, but the feeling he had wasn't a nice one.

"_So, enough about me_!" Jesse laughed without mirth. "_I think I'm going to do the dare when we get back_."

"_Jess, what did Toni say_?" Megan asked quickly.

"_Oh, nothing much, she just tried to force me to drop everything and go home, compared me to her perfect little soon-to-be-step-daughter, and yelled at me for being a silly little girl_."

"_What's this soon-to-be like? The girl_," Tempany asked.

"_Oh, you know, fake platinum blonde, blue eyes, always has a boyfriend, loveable when around adults, cruel towards me_," Jessica took a large gulp of air.

"_Jess, you don't have to do the dare_," Megan stated.

"_Yeah, n-no one wi-will make you_," Hina agreed.

"_It was just a silly game_," Tempany commented.

"_I'm taking a nap_," Jessica stated.

"_Hey, before you do that can you hand over the laptop_?" Megan asked.

Gaara moved the mouse and clicked the exit button on the screen. He removed his headset and closed the computer. Kiba was still listening to Beth and Kyle's conversation about Jessica. Gaara really didn't care, so he decided to take a nap himself.


End file.
